High School SUCKS!
by Briankrause
Summary: Chris and Wyatt in their teen and they seem to cause more havoc then they do when they were young, can Piper and Leo deal with their troubled teens, since Chris is a handful. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE....CHAPTER 32 HAS BEEN ADDED
1. The Witch is back

_**High School It Sucks!**_

**_WyattxChris centric fic, we be seeing how the relationship between Wyatt and Chris revolved from brotherhood to something more, you have been warned, STRONG LANGUAGE. No slash, just Strong Language._**

_**FULL SUMMARY**: Chris has been expelled from his previous school and now Piper and Leo landed him in Wyatt's High school, where Wyatt is the school Jock where every one worships him and his friends like gods. However Chris begs to be differ and asks Wyatt to keep his mouth shut about Chris being his brother and Chris wants to know how long he can survive in this new school without going back to his old habits which was to beat people up for messing with him which got him expelled in the first place._

Piper Halliwell walked into the manor holding her handbag so tight that her knuckles have turned white, and she was followed by 16 year old son Chris who has a black eye, his clothes have been torn, his lips and his knees are bleeding and there are bruises on his face.

Chris slowly made his way hoping if he manages to get to his room without his mother catching him, he will make it through today. Piper Halliwell flung her handbag in foyer table and breathed in the cooling and refreshing air as she tried to calm herself from her temper.

"_That's it, only twelve more steps to go_," Chris thought to himself as he slowly made his way upstairs. "_Only ten….eight….seven_…"

"EXPELLED," Piper shrieked like a banshee, finally losing it. "HOW MANY TIMES DOES YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KEEP YOUR TEMPER UNDER CONTROL?"

"If wasn't my fault, he started it," Chris hissed back.

"YOU JUST STAY RIGHT THERE," Piper shrieked running her hand through her long brown and grey hair. "LEO, LEO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW."

Leo appeared in golden white orbs, Leo was dressed in black robes and holding a book in his hand and looked like he was in middle of a class in Magic school. First he looked at his wife, who has her hand in her hair breathing heavily, then Chris who was standing at the steps looking as if he had a fight.

"Chris, are you okay?" Leo asked the moment he saw his youngest.

"OKAY?" Piper shouted causing Leo to jump back a bit. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE ASKING HIM, IF HE IS OKAY, YOU SHOULD BE ASKING THE BOY THAT CHRIS HAD FOUGHT WITH."

"He started it," Chris once again seethed.

"SO YOU THOUGHT, YOU SEND HIM TO HOSPTIAL," Piper shouted as her temper flaring. "DO YOU?"

"Piper calm down," Leo said to his wife who was pure red from anger.

"HOW CAN I? LEO, THEY EXPELLED HIM," Piper shouted pulling a clutch of her own hair in her fingers. "THE PARENTS OF THE KIDS WERE KIND ENOUGH NOT TO BRING IN THE LAW-SUIT; THEY THOUGHT EXPELLING HIM WAS ENOUGH."

"What? Chris…" Leo said looking at his son, who was exactly like Piper in every way, short Tempered, very Stubborn, sarcastic, and smartass in Magic as well as everything else.

"WELL HE STARTED IT," Chris finally yelled seeing how no one seem to listen to him, is isn't enough they expelled him and his body was in so much pain even if it doesn't show it outside and who knows what his mother going to do to punish him.

"YOU KNOW, YOU KEEP SAYING HE STARTED IT," piper yelled back as Leo watched how both her and his son face matched as they were beet red. "WHAT EXCTALY DID HE START?"

Chris stayed silent for a minute, thinking whether he should tell them or not, but he knows his mother was right, he couldn't keep his temper under control now days, they seem to get the best out of him.

"WELL?" Piper said tapping her feet with her hands crossed in her chest.

"He called me a wuss," Chris said silently that Leo had to strain his ears to hear it while Piper gave him the look of You-have-got-to-be-kidding-me.

"WUSS" Piper yelled trying hard not to blow Chris right now.

"Piper, let him explain," Leo said giving his son a chance, since he couldn't stand to see his son in the state he was in, all bleeding and a black eye.

"Well….I wanted to ask…this…girl in my class to a….date," Chris said hesitating and taking his time since the redness seem to increase in his mother's face with every words he spoke. "But then I….changed my mind and then Derek called me a wuss….and I said I wasn't and then he kept taunting me…the whole day, until I got pissed off….so I…"

"DECIDED TO PACK HIM OFF TO SAN FRANSICO MEMORIAL," Piper shouted before breathing in, no one spoke for five minutes until Piper said. "Stay right here." With that she walked off.

Chris gulped, as his heart pumped in his ears, he can hear his blood running and he can feel his sweat running down his shoulder blades, he was scared of what his mother has planned for him. He looked pleadingly at his dad, hoping he might help him, like he often does when his mother was this angry at him, but he knew this time was different since last time, he didn't get EXPELLED.

Piper came back from the kitchen holding a vile in her hand. She threw the vile at Chris which exploded causing blue gas to surround Chris; once it was cleared lights appeared around Chris before disappearing. Chris knew what the potion was; it was power stripping potion, which his mom used on him.

"MOM, what have you done," Chris shouted in horror as he felt all the voices inside his head disappear, he cannot feel anyone, is nothing but empty, the buzz that was inside his head died and he can only hear his own thoughts for a change not Wyatt's at all.

"Piper, what do you doing?" Leo asked seeing the horror in his son's face.

"You are grounded for a month, now get to your room," Piper said fuming under her breath but seeing Chris wasn't budging she screamed again. "I said NOW."

Chris slowly dragged his feet upstairs while fuming under his breath about how unfair this all was, it was all Derek's' fault, wait till that jerk gets out of the hospital, Chris was going to teach him a lesson on, how not get yourself admitted in hospital for one little punch.

_**Continues……**_

_THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS FIRST CHAPTER OF CHRIS IN HIS HIGH SCHOOL DAYS, SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, **REVIEW, **THANKS AND DON'T FORGET TO **REVIEW.** _


	2. Enter the Halliwell

_**High School It Sucks!!!**_

_**WyattxChris centric fic**_

_**FULL SUMMARY**: Chris has been expelled from his previous school and now Piper and Leo landed him in Wyatt's High school, where Wyatt is the school Jock where every one worships him and his friends like gods. However Chris begs to be differ and asks Wyatt to keep his mouth shut about Chris being his brother and Chris wants to know how long he can survive in this new school without going back to his old habits which was to beat people up for messing with him which got him expelled in the first place._

After few weeks of hard searching Piper Halliwell finally managed to get a place for Chris at Wyatt's school, which she was thankful for, since the Principle was one of Paige's charge's mother.

Piper walked in from the kitchen to see her youngest was busy yapping to his oldest and just as she approached them, they stopped and looked at her as she smiled at Chris who still sulked about his powers.

"Well, you better behave alright, cause if I get one complain from this school, god help me Christopher," Piper said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Why can't I go with Wyatt, Why do I have to go in the stupid school bus," Chris said as he saw his brother grab his backpack.

"Cause, little bro," Wyatt said ruffling Chris's messy hair. "The last time I gave you a ride, I had to spend one month of my pocket allowance to clean the mess you made."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault," Chris snapped. "You should've told me, you were going to use sudden brake then I wouldn't have ended up spilling that drink."

"It doesn't matter," Piper said as a large yellow bus pulled up in the front. "Cause the school bus is here, now off you go, bye sweetie."

"Come on, mom," Chris protested as he slowly made his way down the steps. "School buses are for nerds, not for cool people, isn't enough you punish me by taking away my powers, do you still have to punish me by making me go by the bus with bunch of nerds,"

"Yup and I guess you just have to be one of the nerds from now on," Piper said as she waved at Chris. "So that will teach you from beating people up for trying to be cool."

"_Don't worry bro, I be right behind you_," Wyatt said telepathically from the door.

"What good does that do?" Chris mumbled as he made his way down the stone steps and into the bus.

The bus driver was a skinny man in his late thirties, wearing a red cap, trying to look cool, but it was clearly clashing with his blue overalls he was wearing.

"Christopher Perry?" The bus man asked him who just nodded. When they gave the name to the list, Chris used his middle name as his last name, since it sounds much better than Chris Perry Halliwell.

Chris looked around the bus; he can clearly see the delinquents are at the back throwing paper aeroplanes at the nerds in the front. Chris made his way looking for a seat, he saw a fat guy taking up two seats at once, a skinny girl with glasses which clearly shouts "nerd" sitting in a seat with next to her what seems like a model of ferry wheel.

He saw an Asian girl listening to her I-pod with her bag next to her covering from anyone sitting next to her. Then he saw an African girl who dressed in cheerleader costume moving her pom, pom next to her seat when she saw Chris looking at the free seat next to her. Then at last his eyes fell on a seat, a reddish blonde girl with olive skin who seemed around his age sitting near the window, Chris looked at the seat wondering if he can sit there or if he was going to end up standing all the way to school.

To Chris's relief he saw the girl smile at him, he slowly made his way to the back and about to sit down when one of the guys from the back jumped into the seat stopping Chris from sitting there.

"Well, Mr big guy, you want to sit here," The guy asked, he was wearing a letter man jacket, similar to the on Wyatt has, which clearly says he was a jock. Chris gulped, he heard Wyatt tell them, how he and his friends make a living hell for kids in the school and now he was sure going to pay for Wyatt's mistakes.

Chris nodded as the guy laughed and said "I am sorry but the seat is already taken, but I tell you what, I let you sit in this seat if you get down on your knees and beg me real nicely."

Chris felt his temper popping up again, it's a good thing his powers are still bound, otherwise who knows what Chris would've done, but then the girl spoke up.

"Don't be a jerk, asshole," said the girl pushing the guy away. "Hey, you can sit here if you want to," clearly turning red, Chris sat down at the edge while the guy made some lame comments.

"I am Bianca Pergiene," said the girl smiling.

"Chris, Chris Perry," Chris didn't bother saying his last name.

"Just ignore them, they are always like this," Bianca said smiling at him, which Chris replied back with a grin. The ride to the school was okay, as he spends most of his time glancing outside of the window than the girl next to him because she caught him twice starring at her. Soon the bus pulled up as every one started to get off from the bus, Chris waited as the Jocks rushed to get off the bus, as if some one told them that there was a bomb on the bus, once the pathway was clear, Chris slowly got out of the bus and stepped on the grassy lawn, as he looked up at the college building which looked like a massive prison, Chris couldn't help but swallow the lump that was in his throat, since his old school wasn't this big or scary looking.

Chris deeply breathed in, if it was any other school, Chris would've beaten the Jock right there in the bus and would've been popular and cool at the same time, since Chris was really good at kick boxing which he learned from his aunt Phoebe and bruises and cuts are not that much of factor since they tend to battle demons every single day, so cuts and bruises are like a second nature to Chris, however to this jock, he was like a baby. But this school was different, this is the one where Wyatt studies and not to mention his hyper ventilating mother warned him about getting into trouble would be the last day he ever sees the daylight ever again.

"So it's your first day here, huh?" Bianca asked him looking at the way he saw the building. "Don't worry you fit right in."

He was about to move when he heard a loud honk, turning around he saw Wyatt leaning against his sleek black car, with the some of the Jocks he saw in the bus, beckoning at him.

"Oh my god," Bianca said gulping as Chris looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked her, since it was his turn to ask her, because she was looking as if someone unleashed a mad dog upon them.

"That's Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," Bianca said to Chris, she wouldn't be scared if it was anybody else, but he was a Halliwell and she was Phoenix and her mother warned about the Halliwell, the family of good witches, of course she was a good witch however her mother wasn't.

"He is the leader of the Physco freaks you saw in the bus," Bianca carried on. "And I guess they must've have told him, you were new here, and I wonder what he is going to do? Well he is a safe guy, but sometimes he goes Physco, I guess that's mostly cause of his friends, you know adding fuel to the fire."

At this Chris has the urge to laugh and wanted to say, _"Well if he tells me to do something stupid, I whip his ass when he gets home," _instead he pretended to be scared and made his way to Wyatt.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, and for those who reviewed it, here is the next Chapter, so enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE, **


	3. ChrisCrossed

_**High School It Sucks!!!**_

_**WyattxChris centric fic**_

_**FULL SUMMARY**: Chris has been expelled from his previous school and now Piper and Leo landed him in Wyatt's High school, where Wyatt is the school Jock where every one worships him and his friends like gods. However Chris begs to be differ and asks Wyatt to keep his mouth shut about Chris being his brother and Chris wants to know how long he can survive in this new school without going back to his old habits which was to beat people up for messing with him which got him expelled in the first place._

_----------------------------------------_

As Chris made his way to Wyatt, he saw Wyatt's friend's begun to leave and when they passed him, they sneered at him saying. "What's up Newbie," or "You better watch out for us," and he heard one of the guy says to the others. "I wonder what Wyatt going to make him do, lets hope it's our newbie tradition,"

Chris made his way to Wyatt who smiled at him. Wyatt was going to say "Hey little brother" but he never managed to finish his sentence since Chris shushed him down.

"What's up?" Wyatt asked Chris immediately his big brother protectiveness surfacing. "Is any one messing with you?"

"NO, anyways I hope you didn't tell anyone I am your brother," Chris asked him looking with his piercing emerald eyes. "Cause, remember the deal we had at home, you tell anyone and I go back to being troublemaker."

"No, but Chris trust me, you are not going to last in this School," Wyatt said smiling. "On your own, so it's best if you tell them I am your brother, so you get treated with respect and keep every one at bay."

"Really…?" Chris cocked his eyebrows up.

"Yeah, just mention whose brother you are," Wyatt said proudly. "And I am pretty sure you will see some pee in their pants."

"Well Wyatt, what is the newbie tradition?" Chris asked as Wyatt's face changed from happy to guilty. "WELL?"

Wyatt smiled sheepishly before answering. "Making the newbie's sing the national anthem in their underwear in front of every one." Chris pulled a shocked face, of course in his previous school; he made some of the newbie's do it and even the Jocks in that School show in respect because no one can mess with Chris.

"Well, tell you what Wyatt," Chris said folding his arms. "You keep your mouth shut about I am being your brother, so I can see how long I can survive this hellhole before I tell the others or totally lose it."

"Chris, you are stepping in a dangerous territory here," Wyatt warned him.

"I don't care, and if anyone finds out that I am your brother," Chris warned him. "Then I swear to god Halliwell, I never talk to you ever again."

"Chris…." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt zip it," Chris said turning around and to find Bianca waiting for him. Trying not to smile, he pulled on a very scared face as he made his way to Bianca.

"What did he want?" Bianca asked him. "Hope he didn't ask you to do the Newbie Tradition."

Chris thought for a minute, every one seem to know about this horrified thing and if he says No, Bianca might suspect something, so will others and if he needs to blend it he has to say Yes, but how was he going to do it_. "I mean there is no way I am singing the stupid national anthem in my underwear." _But he will figure something out later, so Chris nodded fearfully.

---------------------------------

Chris's first lesson was with Ms Flower but she was anything but, the perfect description that would fit her would be "Wicked Witch of the North." Chris thought to himself as he sucked on his pen. Ms Flower was a thin woman, with her hair tied in tight bun, her glasses looked horrifying and her black suit screamed 17th century.

Chris also managed to land himself in detention in that same lesson. Well it wasn't his fault, one of the big guy, which Chris assumed the class bully threw a piece of paper at him, which it says _You better watch out for me_ a threatening note, which made Chris laugh, which caught Ms Flowers attention and the next thing he knew she was shouting.

"Christopher, well I never," she sniped. "First day at school and already a trouble maker, are we."

"I am sorry, Ms Flower but it wasn't my fault," Chris said trying to keep in check with his temper.

"Now, you are talking back, my, my, my," She said in a girlish tone. "Wait till the head hears about this, off to the Head Christopher."

With that Chris left fuming under his breath, Chris swore he was going to beat the kid up for getting him in trouble as he left the room. Soon Chris found himself staring at long corridor with lockers in each side, water fountain located somewhere in the middle, a big plastic waste basket, sat in the end. Chris slowly made his way looking up at each door as he tried to locate the head office.

The school was really big, he didn't know where the hell he was going but he kept looking into the small windows of the door, he found chemistry lab, located in fourth floor, he also found some other classes he doesn't really care about. He also managed to find Wyatt's class in the sixth floor and by the looks of it; Wyatt was a trouble maker himself, as he and his friends were clearly not paying any attention to the class but causing trouble.

Chris stayed and watched Wyatt through the door window, wondering how on earth he manages to pass his exam while clearly not paying any attention to it, of course when Wyatt was home, he was the angel that their parents believe, he was in his room studying full time, so that kind of levels how Wyatt passes. Chris was busy lost in his thoughts when the door was opened and Wyatt came out clearly fuming followed by his mates. Wyatt stopped to look at Chris who was clearly startled by his appearance.

"What do you doing here?" Wyatt asked still sounded angry from whatever happened inside however Chris just shook his head meaning nothing.

"Are you lost Newbie?" said one of the guys wearing a long earring which tempted Chris to pull it right off his ear.

"Looking for the head office," Chris said slowly not meeting Wyatt's gaze.

"Wow, Newbie in trouble, huh?" laughed another guy with red hair.

"It's on the first floor in the third corridor," Wyatt said through his gritted teeth, clearly pissed off for Chris being send to Head right in the first lesson. "_What the hell did you do?" _He asked telepathically.

But Chris mumbled Thanks and ran off before Wyatt or others catch up with him. However Chris didn't go to the head, he spend the rest of the lesson wandering the corridors. The second lesson was History with Mr.Hademan and it was so boring that Chris fell asleep within five minutes into the lesson. The third lesson was not better either since it was Algebra, which Chris hated since it does his heading, all the numbers, Charts, Pie and other rubbish gives him headache.

---------------

"_Only two minutes to go_," Chris thought to himself as he chewed on the pen's cap while staring at the clock that's hung above him in the wall. He already hates this school and the people in it, since he was pushed in the corridor twice, and got tripped once in middle of the class and got elbowed in his ribs by the class bully. So he isn't taking any liking to the school but one thing that kept him smiling was Bianca, who stuck with him the whole day helping him out whenever he needed.

She also shouted at three people for being mean to Chris and kicked the class bully squarely in his package for taunting her being his girlfriend, which she didn't mind. But she did mind when the class bully, said she was being his bitch, so Chris can say he deserved it. Since he was send to the school nurse straight away and got Bianca in detention, so hooray since she be with him in the detention class.

At the Lunch break, he saw Wyatt standing by the lockers with his friends and a cheerleader who was obviously rubbing herself against him. Chris didn't know whether to be disgusted by it or laugh about it since this was clearly a new side of Wyatt from a goody angel to a devil in school. Chris and Bianca slowly made their way to the Lunch hall as they found the queue long, so both stood in the overly long queue for the lunch which kind of pissed Chris off, since he was starving and if he had his orbing power, he would've orbed home and had his lunch and be back for the amount of time he was standing there.

Then he saw Wyatt and his friends come in and they walked straight through the queue where the people in the front just moved away to give them their space, which kind of pissed Chris off even more, but however Wyatt didn't see Chris since Chris hid his face with the tray when Wyatt walked past him.

Well Bianca thought Chris was hiding from Wyatt because of the newbie tradition but in truth Chris was hiding because Wyatt was kind of pissed off at him for being sent to head in the first lesson on his first day. Chris's Lunch hour went by as he got to know more about Bianca and about her family but she didn't say too much about it like Chris, who just said that he has a brother, sister, and live with his parents and he definitely didn't say Wyatt was his brother.

However as the school came to end, Chris and Bianca made their way to the detention room which was filled with delinquents, lunatics and the bullies, which Chris was not scared of but he was worried that he might not able keep his Temper under control for once. To Chris's surprise he saw some of Wyatt's friends in the back, howling at the weak looking teacher in the front who looked as if he mind have nervous breakdown any minute. Chris and Bianca sat in the corner away from the staring eyes and stuff that was being thrown around the room.

"_I am in so much trouble_," Chris thought to himself as he looked up at the clock in the room which showed 3.45, he still got 35 minutes for the detention to be over but he was surprised when Wyatt showed up at the door. Chris saw Wyatt walking into the class where his friends howled at him to join them, but Wyatt just ignored them and walked up to the teacher and said something to him who nodded and with that Wyatt left bidding bye to his friends who shouted out to see him tomorrow.

Just then the teacher walked up to Chris and whispered "I just got a message from the head to see you, so you better get going Mr Perry." All the teacher seem to call him by the name Perry as if that was his last name, At first Chris was bit confused when they were not calling him by his last name but he figured it out why, when he saw the computer register, where his full name couldn't fit in, so they used his middle name and his initial of his last name for some reason, so it looked more like this; Christopher Perry H.

Chris waved at Bianca who said she see him in the morning, with that Chris left the room to see Wyatt standing outside in his letter man jacket, his arms crossed in his chest and looking what seems to be in between a smile and a anger. "Let's go," It's all he said before walking away as Chris slowly dragged his feet behind him looking worried and people who saw them just laughed at Chris or whispered something to each other and all seem to think was that the Newbie was in trouble with the school Jock.

Once they got out, Wyatt got into the car, while Chris stood in the pavement looking around, he knows the school bus have already left but still there are bunch of students coming out of the school all laughing, talking about their day at school.

"Get in," Wyatt said as he started the engine; however Chris stood rooted to the spot. "I said GET IN,"

"Nope," Chris said simply before walking away, even though he knew he had to walk all the way to his home if he refuses the ride that Wyatt was offering him. But he doesn't care and god knows how long he was going to take to walk half way across the town, but hey he was a Halliwell and he will do it even without the power of Orbing. Chris saw Wyatt looking at him like a grim reaper before taking off leaving Chris standing there, fuming under his breath Chris made his way home slowly.

Chris walked what seems like an hour, looked up when he heard a Car honk, he saw Wyatt's car slowly following him. "Chris, get in the car," Wyatt said looking up at Chris from his car while he drove his car slowly.

"What happened to, never going to give you a lift speech?" Chris said as he walked on.

"I know but still I cannot abandon my little brother on the road," Wyatt said looking at Chris and at the same time trying to keep an eye on the road. "Now get in the car Please."

"But Promise you are not going to say anything to mom," Chris said stopping to look at smiling Wyatt.

"Get in you little twerp," Wyatt laughed shaking his head as Chris stuck his tongue out before getting in the car.

**Thanks for those who Reviewed last time so let me know what you guys think about this chappie and don't forget to Review. Remember the more Reviews i get the faster i update. SO REVIEW, THANKS**


	4. Enter Tim

_**High School It Sucks!!!**_

_**WyattxChris centric fic**_

_**FULL SUMMARY**: Chris has been expelled from his previous school and now Piper and Leo landed him in Wyatt's High school, where Wyatt is the school Jock where every one worships him and his friends like gods. However Chris begs to be differ and asks Wyatt to keep his mouth shut about Chris being his brother and Chris wants to know how long he can survive in this new school without going back to his old habits which was to beat people up for messing with him which got him expelled in the first place._

_---------------------------------------------_

Later that day, Wyatt and Chris are in the living room both studying; Chris was busy scratching his head with a pencil with his tongue sticking out in the corner but unknown to Chris, Wyatt was busy watching his brother struggle with his Algebra with a face like a baby.

"Want any help?" Wyatt offered his help as Chris gave him draggers. "What?"

"Got one question, Wy?" Chris said trying to clear his confusion of his brother being a rebel and still manage to pass his exam. "How come you pass every single exam when you don't even concentrate on the lessons in school?"

"Well, that's cause my little brother," Wyatt said sitting next to Chris. "Because I study at home anyway do you want my help or not?"

Just then the doorbell rang; both boys looked at each other while their mother from the kitchen made her way to open the door. As both boys listened, they heard their mother call out.

"Wyatt, one of your friends, is here," Piper shouted as she let Wyatt's Jock friend Tim in. Chris looked at Wyatt which clearly says he-can't-see-me, but Chris was stuck he can't orb.

"Wait, orb me to my room," Chris said urging Wyatt.

"What?" Wyatt who has no clue what was going on looked confused, then he realised what Chris was saying but before he can orb him to his room, his friend Tim came in just as Chris used one of his books to hide his face.

"Wyatt, was up my man," said the jock as Wyatt and Tim high five each other. "And who is this?" Chris heard Tim ask Wyatt, closing his eyes, praying to himself , Chris pulled his book closer to his face.

"That's ma little bro," Wyatt said pointing at Chris who has the book so close to his face, Wyatt doubted whether he can read it without his eyes giving him double vision.

"You never told me, that you had a little brother," Tim said to Wyatt.

"Well, you never asked," Wyatt said as Tim turned to look at the boy before him who has his book in his nose.

"Hey, there little man," Tim said greeting Chris

Chris moved his right hand, still tightly holding on to the boy, he waved two fingers at Tim while he said. "Was up dude?"

"Chilling," Tim replied.

"Cool," Chris replied from where he was sitting, he lightly peeked over the book and he was sure Tim can't identify him, since his hair always up to his eyes and Chris was holding the book low enough for his eyes to see what was going on around him. He saw Tim still wearing the letterman Jacket over denim jeans and a blue shirt.

"_What a saddo_," Chris thought to himself. "_He must be wearing that to show people that he is jock otherwise no one would even consider him popular for that matter_."

"So, dude what you reading there?" Tim asked Chris who looked at him with his emerald eyes.

"Nothing, just doing some shit Algebra," Chris said through the book.

"Algebra, man that sucks, Thanks Mrs. Halliwell" Tim said as Piper came in with a drink tray, with that she left the boys.

"So dude, what you doing here?" Wyatt said as he sat next to Chris to look up at Tim who was still standing.

"Well, Bruno is throwing a party," Tim said setting his glass down once it has been drained. "So wondering, if you wanna take off, you know, I heard Rebecca's coming."

"Alright, give me five minutes," Wyatt said leaving the room. "Chris you wanna come,"

"_Oh sure Wyatt, than every one can see the famous Wyatt Matthew Halliwell Brother, I mean cant you not be famous somewhere, even in Underworld demons fear you cause you are the Mighty Twice blessed_ Chris said sarcastically in Wyatt's head. "No thanks got other plans."

Once Wyatt left the room both boys stayed quiet, before Chris spoke.

"So…Tim, right," Chris said through the book and his hand was starting to ache.

"Yeah, that's right," Tim nodded.

"I see you got a letter man jacket just like my brother's, so I take it you are in his gang," Chris said as Tim nodded. "So what do you guys do all day, other than make trouble?"

"Well, nothing, really, Just the usual stuff," Tim said laughing. " you know, we got football practice and the training is shit, the couch put us through awful lot of stuff, so for fun and to relax we mess around with the newbie's I have to say, your brother is a master mind when it comes to tormenting a newbie."

"Really…?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, dude, I mean once, he made one of the newbie cry by just giving him a cold stare," Tim said laughing.

"So what is this newbie Tradition I hear about?" Chris asked pulling in his knees so he can rest his hand on it. "_And what's with the dude thing?"_ Chris thought to himself, since Tim seems to say dude for almost every single time.

"Awww, man that is the coolest tradition your brother made it up," Tim said. "You make the newbie's sing the national anthem in their underwear, early in the morning where every one can see."

"And what do you do, if they refused?" Chris asked him, since Wyatt seems to be the master mind in every thing, he might have a bone to pick with him later on.

"Dude, no one refused the tradition and got away, I mean I can remember only one dude who did," Tim said looking up as he thought. "And I have to say, he moved to a different school within the first few weeks, since he couldn't take in the torture we put him through."

"Nice to know," Chris hissed.

"Yeah and we have a newbie who joined the school today," Tim said to Chris. "Well, I tell you, we already planned what to do with that geek,"

"What are you going to do?" Chris asked as he gulped, maybe hiding who he was, might be a bad thing.

"Well, we are going to ask him to do the tradition, and if he refused," Tim said laughing which sounded more like wheezing. "Dude I hope he does refuse, because if he does, then I can't wait to see what Wyatt going to put him through."

An evil smile twitched in Chris's mouth. "_Well, well, well, I wouldn't want to disappoint you Tim, so don't worry, you wish will be granted and let's see what Wyatt does to his own brother." _Chris thought as Wyatt came in all dressed in leather, like a biker men, except, he looked real cool.

"Mom, I am going out, be back soon," Wyatt shouted as he made his way out. "Let's go," He indicated to Tim.

"Don't be late," Piper shouted from the kitchen.

"Later's Dude," Tim said as Chris shook his hand while holding the book with the other with that both Wyatt and Tim left, once the door was slammed closed, Chris dropped the book as he moaned about the cramp he got in his hand.

Chris got up and made his way to the foyer as his mother came in from the kitchen. "Is he gone?" Piper asked Chris who nodded. "Did he tell you what time, he would be coming back?" and this time Chris shook his head. Just then the door was opened causing Chris to turn and open his eyes in wide terror.

Sorry Mrs. Halliwell left my Car keys here." Tim said looking at Piper then his eyes travelled to Chris where it stopped and widened. Wyatt came in looking at Chris with the expression of I-got-nothing-to-do-with-it.

"Wyatt what are you doing here, you should be gone by now," Chris hissed through his teeth.

"So you are his brother?" Tim asked Chris who shot draggers at Wyatt.

"Yes, but I am sure you wouldn't be telling anyone," Chris said folding his hand. "In school tomorrow right, cause if you do then you are in some major trouble." But before anyone can react, Chris grabbed Tim's hand and twisted it causing Tim's body to spin in the air before meeting the hard floor.

"CHRIS," Wyatt and Piper shouted in Unison.

"What?" Chris asked innocently as Wyatt helped his friend up.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked his friend who shook his head as he cleared the stars he was seeing in his eyes before nodding.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Piper shouted looking at Chris who was now looking at Tim and Wyatt.

"Well, I just want to make sure, he won't tell anyone that I am Wyatt's brother," Chris said looking at his mother.

"What?" Piper asked who was now clearly confused.

"Mom, Chris is on this rampage to be independent," Wyatt said explaining. "To be on his own, and not let anyone know that I am his brother, because he doesn't want popularity."

"Well, because being Popular, sucks, I know." Chris snapped back.

"Wait, wait, and wait, "Piper said waving her hand and freezing Tim. "You are telling me, that you don't want anyone in school to know that you are Wyatt's brother, because you afraid might become popular." At this Chris nodded.

"I told him, he was being stupid," Wyatt said as Piper laughed.

"Chris, you know in my school days," Piper said looking at Chris. "I used to be a proper geek, with braces, glasses and straight A's, while your aunt Prue and Phoebe were this famous and popular people, where they stand out from others and I was just like you, not wanting to let anyone know that I am the sister of these popular girls in school, so I made them not tell anyone that I am their sister and they agreed, but its wasn't easy as I thought it would be, cause to others, I am just this normal geek so I got bullied and picked on every single day."

"Really…?" Wyatt and Chris asked in Unison before laughing.

"Yes, really, anyway what I am saying is," Piper said looking at Chris. "I know you want to be stand on your own and I am proud of that. But sometimes, you can't hide who you are, even if you want to. you can still tell them, that you are his brother and still pretend to be normal and not be popular, cause trust me, my life became easier in High school after they found out whose sister I am."

"But I want to see how long I can last," Chris whined. "You know being no one but me and if I do tell them, then it wouldn't be the same. Besides there are thousand of other kids out there, who don't have any one who is popular and they still manage to get through high school, all I am asking is, I just want to be known as me, not to be known as someone else brother."

But before Chris can continue, piper pulled him into a hug. "I am so proud, if it was some other kids, they would've told the entire school who they are and become popular and make other people life misery."

"Does that mean I can have my powers back," Chris said flashing his eyelashes at his mother, who smiled and kissed him and said; NO.

"Okay, mom can you unfreeze him," Wyatt asked.

"Wait but what, am I going to say, because Wyatt I swear to god, if he tells anyone he will be dead," Chris said. "And I will kill you too,"

"Don't worry I make sure he doesn't babble," Wyatt said mimicking it with his hand.

"Thanks," Chris said as Piper unfroze him.

"Let's go," Wyatt said steering Tim out of the door as he got his Car keys from the table and with that they left.

"I wonder why he is wearing sunglasses at night," Piper asked her son as they made their way to the kitchen.

"It's fashion mom, or so does he think," Chris said rolling his eyes as Piper Laughed.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, Special Thanks to ANONYMOUS REVIWERS SINCE I couldn't reply them personally. **


	5. Run Chris, Run

_**High School It Sucks!!!**_

_**WyattxChris centric fic**_

_**FULL SUMMARY**: Chris has been expelled from his previous school and now Piper and Leo landed him in Wyatt's High school, where Wyatt is the school Jock where every one worships him and his friends like gods. However Chris begs to be differ and asks Wyatt to keep his mouth shut about Chris being his brother and Chris wants to know how long he can survive in this new school without going back to his old habits which was to beat people up for messing with him which got him expelled in the first place._

_-----------------_

The next day the school bus arrived at its usual time to pick Chris up and to his surprise Bianca saved him a seat next to her. Which he was glad for, since the entire school bus crowded this particular day for some reason and the ride to the school wasn't any better either, since some of the Jocks and their brothers were making a hellva noise and picking on people who wore glasses and braces and not to mention shooting people with spit ball.

Chris got hit twice with a spit ball which he chose to ignore and he was glad he did, since one of the guy in front seat, who chose to stand up against them and ended up wearing his shirt inside out and his trunks in his head as a cap.

Chris sat down while the others in the back rushed to get out, once he was sure he got out with Bianca. Chris and Bianca were making their way to the school when they heard someone calling them; Chris turned around and saw it's one of Wyatt's Jock friends calling him by the name Newbie.

Bianca looked worriedly at Chris, as he made his way to the Jocks, he can see Wyatt in the centre, standing with a blonde bimbo dressed in Cheerleader outfit and not paying any attention to Chris whatsoever while Tim next to him looking as if he swallowed a bug while others laughed to among them and high fived each other.

"Hey, there newbie," said a guy with red hair. "Where do you think you are going?"

"To the class," Chris said trying to look scared but inside he was laughing seeing how he could take them down within minutes, since they are not twice as big or strong as demons he battle every day and even without powers Chris is a deadly weapon to mess around with. Every demon knows that, since they fear Wyatt because he was the twice blessed while they fear Chris because he has a temper beyond his mother that no demon wishes to set it off.

"Reeeaaaallllly," mocked a younger one, who wasn't wearing a Letterman jacket but Chris can see a similarity between one of the Jocks with him, so Chris figured he must be his brother.

"You see newbie, we have a Tradition for those who join this school," Said a guy with a long earring. "And since you are new, we guess it's your turn to carry out our tradition."

"And what is this tradition about?" Chris asked as he eyed Tim, who seems to be mumbling to himself as if he was praying to himself.

"Oh you don't need to worry about what it's about?" Said the younger one who is starting to piss Chris off, since he isn't even half as big as Chris and he was acting all tough, Chris knew he was only doing that cause his brother was a Jock. "All you need to do is, do what we say."

"And what is that?" Chris asked raising his eyebrow as he eyed Wyatt who seems very busy talking to the slut he was standing next to, who was now rubbing herself against him both parts, upper and lower.

"Oh just simple matter of you singing the national anthem," said the Chinese guy. "in your Underwear."

"And if your refuse, then you will suffer every single day," said the younger one. "So what do you say, Newbie,"

Chris breathed in, to stop himself from the urge to pound the small one into pulp, once he was sure his temper was under control, he simply said. "I refuse to do your stupid tradition and I don't care what you or any one say, they can't make me what I don't want to do." With that Chris turned around and left leaving the stunned Jocks with their mouth hanging open.

The first lesson was for Chris was bit uncomfortable since the news of Chris refusing to do the tradition has spreaded like a wildfire among the students and every one who passes him seem to whispering to each other or come up to him and say stuff like;

"You made a big mistake, newbie," or stuff like; "I can't imagine what they going to do to you." So up to break Chris got people coming up to him and giving him warning of what he did wrong or apologetic note on how they might have missed getting to know him. However Bianca stuck by him and said "Just ignore them, they trying to scare you."

But when the break approached, he got a message from a student saying that the Jocks want to meet him near the boy's toilet in the sixth floor. Of course Chris ignored it and carried on as if everything was normal and when he was in class, he received another message from a student where in a piece of paper, Wyatt's scrubby handwriting says "Chris you made a bad move," Chris just smiled at it, as he read Wyatt's note again since Wyatt is a left hand and it always makes him jealous whenever he sees Wyatt's handwriting since Wyatt has a good handwriting considering he is a left hand writer. **(A/N: I had to write about the left hand considering WES RAMSEY is.)**

Just then in Lunch time, Bianca came to him and told him not to go to the Lunch hall, since they are waiting for him up there, and she told him to wait here, so she will get him something to eat. Of course Chris refused but Bianca pleaded with him, about him getting hurt and much as Chris wanted to go and see what they do to him, he couldn't ignore the plead in Bianca's voice but what made him stay is the Kiss she gave him before leaving and Chris couldn't be happier that moment.

So at the Lunch time, he and Bianca sat at one of the empty class and had their lunch and even though Chris knew what the Jocks must be thinking of him, about being a chicken, Chris couldn't care less, since he found out Bianca likes him, and Chris has to admit that she was hot. So the rest of the school day went by with Chris avoiding the crazy Jocks that are after him to kill him, or stuff his head down the toilet, either way Chris managed to escape.

Well, he thought he did, until the bell went off indicating its home time, So Chris made his way out but one of his fellow class mates came to him and said not to go outside, since they are outside waiting for him to come out. So Bianca dragged or physically pulled him away, while Chris was fuming about why he has to hide, saying that this is a free country and every one has their own rights to do what they want.

Of course Bianca killed his speech by saying; "Of course its free country Chris, every one can do what they want, and that is precisely what the guys are going to do when they get their hands on you." So Bianca and Chris wandered the school corridors about half hour, until Chris told Bianca to go home but she refused to leave Chris on his own, So Chris pleaded her to go, since if he needs to get out of the school, he may have to use magic.

So after many minutes of Bianca left, still not feeling sure to leave Chris alone, but he promised that she will see him tomorrow. Chris was thinking how to get out, since he is bound from orbing, he heard the Jocks holler out to him.

"HEY NEWBIE, WE KNOW YOU ARE HERE," Shouted a voice from somewhere beneath Chris and Chris can hear the ego of the voice and gulped at the thought, since its basically empty, there is no one around in the school and When Chris checked the time, he almost yelped seeing the Clock showed him its 5.55.

"NEWBIE YOU BETTER COME OUT NOW OR YOU ARE GOING TO SPEND YOU DAY INSIDE THIS SCHOOL." Said a voice but Chris said nothing and he also knew that Wyatt couldn't sense him, since he is not a witch considering his powers are stripped.

"_Chris, where the hell are you_" Wyatt voice said inside his head. "_I told you about this and see where it got you now, if you want I can still get you out of this mess you are in."_

However Chris snipped back; _"No thank you, I got myself in, I will get out, now piss off." _Wyatt couldn't believe Chris, that stubborn little ass, he is stuck inside the school, with no powers and bunch of lunatics are after him and he still doesn't want Wyatt's help.

Chris however hid in one of the closets of the classes, that the Jocks mostly likely to find him, just then he heard another voice shout from outside. "WHAT DO YOU KIDS DOING HERE STILL, GET OUT, BEFORE I LOCK YOU ALL IN," Chris gulped as he heard a key turn in the lock. Slowly coming out of the closet, he looked at the door, he can hear the jingles of the keys and then hurried footsteps slowly disappearing from Chris's ear sight, then everything went silent, so silent it started to creep Chris out, he tried to open the door but he found it locked.

Chris looked outside through the window, he thanked god that the sun is still out, but not for long, he knew that too and then he saw them, those Jocks along with Wyatt, pushing each other and laughing as they made their way out. Chris fumed as he saw Wyatt smiling and messing around and he had no guilt of leaving Chris behind.

"Right, that's it." Chris mumbled to himself as he looked up at the ceiling. Chris had two choices, he can chose to spend the rest of the day here and make Wyatt guilty and get him in trouble, or he can call his aunt or his cousin for help.

"Uncle Coop?" Chris said smiling, since Wyatt can't sense his uncle because he is not a whitelighter but a cupid. At once a pink light appeared in the form of his uncle, who looked around the room before turning to face him.

"Chris, what wrong?" Coop said looking at the clock in the wall.

"Can you give me a lift please," Chris said smiling innocently. "Mom stripped my powers, and now I am stuck inside the school because it's locked."

"Okay why did your mother strip your powers?" Coop asked Chris smiled innocently.

"Notice anything different?" Chris asked Coop who looked around.

"Yeah why are standing in Wyatt's school?" Coop asked Chris shrugged.

"Got expelled," Chris said giving a cheeky smile that often makes him get away with anything. "So how about this lift? Huh"

"Tell me again, why are you expelled?," Coop said taking Chris hand and as they starting to disappear in pink glow Chris said. "Oh on the second thoughts, take me to your home; I wanna see Aunt Phoebe, pleaseeeeeeeeeee….." Chris's voice said as they disappeared in the glow.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, BIG THANKS TO EVERY ONE, so i hope you gys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what you like and what you dont like and what you want to see happening in this story and remember all your thoughts are counted. so REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. THANKS EVERY ONE**


	6. Exit Strategy

"SO YOU LEFT HIM THERE?" Piper shrieked at Wyatt.

"Mom, its not my fault, he got himself into this" Wyatt said as watched his mother pace the foyer mumbling to herself. "I knew this was a bad idea from the beginning, but did you or Chris didn't listen to me, NO, so don't blame me,"

"SO YOU LEFT HIM THERE?" Piper shouted again as she made her way upstairs as Wyatt followed him. "CAN YOU SENSE HIM?"

"No mom, I can't and the stubborn little ass is not answering me at all," Wyatt moaned as they entered the attic.

"WHEN HE GETS HOME, I AM SO GOING TO GROUND HIS LITTLE ASS UNTIL HIS GRADUVATION." Piper ranted as she begun to flip through the pages.

_Powers of the witches rise, Course Unseen across the skies,_

_Come to me, who call you near and Come to me and settle here._

But nothing happened, not even a single flickering light appeared. "Why isn't it working," Wyatt lightly panicked.

"Cause he is not a witch, i stripped his powers," Piper said smacking herself in the head. "It's all my fault, I had to encourage him, now see where it landed him in, who knows what's going on, what if a demon attacks, he be sitting ducks, he told me so many times, but I had to say no, it's all my fault."

77777777777777777777777

"Well, she deserves it," Chris said as he drank his juice.

"Piper is so gonna have heart attack," Phoebe said looking at Chris. "Are you sure you don't want me to phone her to let her know that you are with me?"

"No, I am sure," Chris said as he set the glass down. "Besides, it's Wyatt's fault to abandon me there like that and he knows I don't have my powers."

"Awww, sweetie I am sure, he was planning to come back," Phoebe said as she looked at her fuming Nephew who is getting more like the other Chris every day, sarcastic, smartass and very neurotic. "I mean I would've done the same."

"Don't care and if you phone mom," Chris said giving her draggers. "Then I am never talking to you again, got it." Phoebe reluctantly nodded just then her middle daughter came in and dragged Chris away to Play with them.

77777777777777777777

"Piper, you sure this is a good idea?" Paige and Leo asked in unison as they looked around the dark empty corridor of the Wyatt's school.

"It's kind of creepy, here." Paige said as she pulled her scarf closer to her to stop the attack from the chill air that surrounds them and the only source of light is from the moon which is casting ghostly light around them.

"Yeah mom, since when have you started to break into school?" Melinda asked as she looked around. "I thought you were goody-goody to shoes."

"Women can-it," Piper said as they made their way through the silent corridor with their footsteps echoing around them. "It's your brother's fault, we are here."

"What?" Wyatt said stopping to look at his mother.

"Mom, can I say something?" Melinda said as she thought something, every thing was so simple, they could've found Chris hours ago, if it wasn't for her panicking mother, however every one ignored her.

"Well, if you didn't leave him here, then we wouldn't be sneaking around here." Piper said as she looked into the head office. "Okay, people spread out and find that stubborn little mule."

"Mom, listen to me," Melinda said again but once again she was ignored.

"So, it's my fault is it?," Wyatt said looking at his mother. "Who encouraged him to be independent, and who said _I am so proud of you honey_ now you blaming me," Wyatt said mimicking Piper's voice.

"People," Melinda said before throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "Forget it then."

Paige slowly made her way through the silent corridors, as she peeked through the windows of the door, looking for Chris, hoping that he hasn't frozen to death yet. "ello, any one here?" Paige said looking thought the window. "I take that as a No, then," Paige said to the empty corridor as she walked through the silent corridor with her footsteps echoing everywhere.

Piper on the other hand, well she was on the verge of blowing the entire building up, since she has been looking for past ten minutes and they have yet to find Chris. "Chris... you there," Piper hissed looking like the evil witch of the north-east. "You better answer me, you little runt, before I blow your ass off."

Wyatt and Melinda slowly walked, not bothering to look through the doors, since both of them know, that Chris wasn't there, cause they know Chris, and if its any surprise, right about now, Chris would be in a warm place, playing or screaming around with someone, while they look for him in an empty, cold building, which gives them the creeps.

After an hour of search, the Halliwell's were gathered in the cafeteria, which is illuminated by the Moon light, giving its ghostly sense.

"He is not here, Piper," Paige said looking at worried Piper.

"I know he was not here from the beginning," Melinda said as Wyatt nodded with her. "But did anyone bother to listen to what I have got to say, oh no, cause you all are very busy biting each other throat off."

"Mom, go home, we be there with Chris," Wyatt said as he took Melinda's hand and orbed off with her.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, Sorry for the late update. **


	7. Scry Hard

"Come on Guys, this isn't funny anymore," Chris said as he looked at his cousins, upside down, since he was tied and bound and hanging upside down from the ceiling as is cousins slowly circled him wearing a red Indian's outfits, where coloured feathers were sticking out of their hairs and caps, while face painted to look like a tiger. "If you don't let me down, I am going to scream for aunt Phoebe."

"Fine then," Said the Eldest as she waved her hand as white cloth appeared around Chris's mouth in pink light, gagging him which muffled his scream for Phoebe.

_"You are so dead, you little munchkins_," Chris said telepathically as he dangling back and forth while the sisters ran around him in circles, making noise like Red Indians. Just then swirling orbs appeared in form of Wyatt and Melinda, who started laughing the moment, they saw Chris, withering like a fish, just as the sisters stopped running to study the new comers.

"Why, didn't we ever think of this?" Melinda asked as she folded her arms in her chest as Chris growled.

"Looks like fun to me? Wyatt said waving his index finger, as he TK moved Chris back and forth who tried to scream for help. Just then the three sisters advanced on Melinda and Wyatt.

77777777777777777777777

Piper paced the living room, while Leo and Paige just watched her from the couch, not daring to make a noise, since they are afraid to tip her off from blowing them up.

"Where the hell are they?" Piper stopped to ask them in a voice which made their tiny little hairs at back of their heads stand up. Leo opened his mouth to speak but Paige slowly shook her head causing him to deflate, just then Piper begun to pace again.

"Try not to make any sudden movements," Paige whispered to Leo, who nodded as he slowly reached for the phone on the table. "That's it Leo, very slowly," Paige said as her eyes darted back and forth to Piper and Leo, cause the anger that's radiating from Piper, was having an effect on every glass objects nearby them, since they were slowly vibrating.

Leo who was slowly relaxing back into his seat as he got hold of the phone, didn't expect Piper to turn around so fast calling Paige's name, which made both adults to jump, as Leo threw the phone in the air, Just as Piper's anger blew the cordless into bits.

"Paige, Go and get Phoebe, right now," Piper said not caring about the phone, which she blew up with a blink of her eyes. "Go,"

"right on it," Paige said jumping up so fast as Leo gave her the puppy eyes. "Sorry dude, you are on your own."

"ORB," Piper hissed as Paige rolled her eyes.

"I am going," Paige said as her orbs disappeared through the ceiling. Leo watched Paige orb away, damn how he missed being an whitelighter, especially times like this and he can't even reform, if Piper blew him up accidentally since her powers are advancing.

"Piper..." Leo said but trailed off as he saw Piper hold her hands up in front of him.

"Don't Leo," Piper said as her voice slightly trembled in anger, Just as Leo approached her before wrapping his arms around his wife, who dropped her defences in her husband's arms. "I am scared Leo,"

"Hey, everything is going to be alright," Leo said as he rubbed soothing circles in her back. "He's probably at Phoebe's, you know him, he's a smart kid, he can get himself out of anything."

"but what if he's not?" Piper asked as she looked up at him. "I mean, what if he is in trouble, he hasn't got his powers to defend himself Leo, and its all my fault."

"Listen, our son can get through anything," Leo said kissing his wife's forehead. "Even without his powers, he is a deadly weapon, every demons know that."

"Then I am so going to blow up that little runt," Piper said in a very pissed off voice as Leo laughed.

7777777777777777777777777

"_And you were saying?" _Melinda asked her brother telepathically as she dangled upside down from the ceiling next to Chris, while Wyatt was dangling on the other side of Chris as their cousins ran around him in circles.

_"Why can't we orb?" _Wyatt asked telepathically since both, his mouth and Melinda's has been taped unlike Chris who was gagged with cloth.

_"Because those little rats have casted an anti-orb spell on the ropes," _Chris said all the while laughing mentally since Phoebe's youngest child Penny decided to poke Wyatt with a long plastic sword.

"Ready to die me hearty," Penny said in a Pirate accent. "Those sharks will hav an right old feast, with yo'll lot."

Meanwhile Downstairs in the living room, Phoebe who was watching busy doing her column, jumped when Paige tapped her from behind.

"Jesus Paige, don't scare me like that," Phoebe said removing her reading glass before giving her sister a hug. "So what brings you here?"

"Chris," Paige said sitting down freely, since at the manor, she was sitting at the edge of the couch, ready to orb when Piper blows up. "Is Chris here by any chance?"

"yeah, he's upstairs, playing with the girls," Phoebe said closing her laptop after saving her column.

"So, Wyatt and Melinda must be here too," Paige said as she followed her sister to the kitchen, which was recently refurbished and this was the best part Paige loves about at Phoebe's house, since the black and silver tiles gleam at the white lights fixed in the ceiling giving it a beautiful look that Paige loves.

"No, I don't think so, but probably, cause I haven't heard them," Phoebe said switching on the kettle. "Only my daughters voice, playing captain pirate with Chris. So, how is Piper?"

"Don't ask," Paige said shaking her head as she took a seat near the isle. "we had to break into School, literally speaking, to look for Chris and of course he wasn't there, then Wyatt and Melinda went off to find him but they still haven't returned yet and Piper's powers having effect on every glass object on the house and its probably going to cost lot more than last time to replace them when Wyatt's new power, the Energy blast, almost destroyed the sunroom."

Paige breathed in before carrying on. "Also it's a good thing that the elders still haven't given her the new power, which means when she gets it, she can melt almost anything into liquid, and I don't want to stand in her way when she gets pissed off, since that powers is the advancement to her molecular combustion and now she wants me to get you, so get ready, cause we got to face one pissed off sister and a witch. So I think I pretty much covered everything in short version."

"Okay, lets go and get the kids," Phoebe said placing everything down before starting to make her way out.

"Well, we give her five minutes," Paige said smiling as she begun to drink her coffee. "to cool down, otherwise she might murder Chris, with her bare hands,"

"Okay then," Phoebe said turning around to join her sister as they enjoyed the coffee and the muffins.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW**


	8. Lost and Bound

**_HISTORYBLUFF1990 YOU ROCK, THANK YOU. _**

**_-------------------------------_**

"_Wyatt, little help here please,__"_Melinda said telepathically as Penny turned from Wyatt to Melinda, prodding the witch with the plastic sword.

"_What? Why me_?" Wyatt snapped back, receiving an eye roll from his siblings.

"_Cause you're the Twice Blessed Child, jackass_," Chris growled as Penny gave him a sharp poke in his back-side.

"_So. And don__'__t call me a Jackass, you little__-"_Wyatt said but was cut off by Chris' reply.

"_I'm still pissed at you for abandoning me at school, so zip it!__"_ Chris said, letting out a low growl as Penny poked him even harder, she could hear everything they just said thanks to her telepathy.

"Silence, you scaly dogs." Penny said in her best pirate accent. "Or, you will be… **beheaded**." She said in a suddenly unearthly voice as the plastic sword she had, pointed at Chris' neck, turned into a real one in a puff of pink and black smoke.

"_What the hell__?"_Chris thought as he caught sight of the girl's eyes as they glowed for a few seconds before quickly returning to normal, almost as thought nothing had ever happened to them.

"_What__'__s happening?__"_Melinda asked her brothers as Penny walked backwards to take her place in the line her sisters had formed, gazing at her cousins all the while.

"_I don__'__t know." _Wyatt thought as his brother and sister looked at him before shifting their gaze to their cousins. At that moment they heard a clicking sound coming from the door, indicating that they were locked in, followed by the flying of heavy items from all over the room over to land in front of the door, further blocking it. "_Whatever it is, its definitely not good.__"_

"_Great_!" Chris said dryly, rolling his eyes.

"_Penny! Untie us now or else…" _Wyatt warned, summoning the best authoritative voice he could under the circumstances, his words, however, had no effect on the girls. Phoebe's eldest, Patricia, waved her hand out, causing pink and black smoke to seep out of the floorboards, mystically snaking their way over the floor boards until the attic floor was no longer visible.

Then, a pillar of smoke rose in front of the trio, before gradually dying down again, revealing a large, worn and aged looking, leather bound book resting on a pedestal. _"The Grimoire…" _Chris thought, in vague recognition, the rest of his mind screaming one word at him _"EVIL"_

"_What__'__s that?__"_Wyatt asked dumbly. Chris could only growl at his brothers' slowness, as the sisters opened the tome.

"_The Grimoire. Maybe, if you paid a little more attention_ _when dad told us those stories about demon vanquishes and The Source, you'd know that the Grimoire is the evil equivalent of the Book of Shadows."_ Chris mentally growled, writhing in his binds, like a fish out of water, trying to get free.

Wyatt, on the other hand, appeared totally lost, which only infuriated Chris further. Even though he knew it was juvenile, he couldn't help but remember all those times when they were little that their dad told them all those stories about their mother and aunts' vanquishes. Wyatt seemed really interested in it and listened to their father with a passion, but in all truth he was paying hardly any attention to him at all. He even had the nerve to have ear phones plugged in with music playing, all the wile avoiding being spotted with them as he made sure he got the new ones that were basically invisible to the untrained eye.

"_How did they even get it?__"_Melinda asked, receiving a death glare from Chris, daring her to say that she didn't know anything about it either. "_I mean didn't dad say that he got rid of it.__"_

"_How can they even touch the book? Didn't dad also say that good can't use it." _Wyatt said, the relevant memories slowly coming back to him, as the girls began flicking through and making a potion from the book

"_Yeah__…"_Chris said, beginning to feel ill from hanging up-side-down for so long.

"_See, I was paying an attention_." Wyatt said, not knowing that the extra voice inside his brothers' head making him feel as though he was even more likely to vomit that before. At that moment, Phoebe's middle child, Prue, turned to face them with pure darkness consuming her eyes. The only thought Wyatt could form in that moment was _"We need to get help." _Not a moment after Wyatt had this thought the attic started to glow red, eliciting a smile from the sisters that none of the captives were happy to see.

"_Right that__'__s it." _Chris thought, looking around the attic for something he could use, as Prue approached them with an atheme, a murderous glint dancing in her eyes. Chris' first impulse was to scream, but he'd forgotten about the cloth plugging up his mouth. The other two sisters were busy adding ingredients to the potion from bottles and containers appearing in pink and black smoke in their hands.

"_Prue, listen to me__…"_Chris said as her eyes traveled to Wyatt. "_Fight it, you are stronger then-__" _Chris was then cut off from communicating with is cousins as she waved her hand, making Chris scream out in agony, as he felt a searing pain surge through his mind.

"_Chris__…"_ Wyatt thought desperately as she continued to approach him, atheme in hand. _'Stay away Prue, I don't wanna hurt you."_ His words, however, had little to no effect as she furthered her advance, not a break in her stride. _"I mean it…" _Wyatt's will, however was fading, he couldn't bring himself to hurt his cousin, no matter what was happening to him, he'd felt, only for a moment but he felt it nevertheless, a small glimmer of her emotions, he felt fear and a dreadful loneliness, so with this in mind, he knew he couldn't hurt her. He knew that she was in there somewhere, and that she was fighting.

"_Prue listen to me__…"_Wyatt said looking his cousin in the eye, watching for a reaction, but as yet, finding none, as she bent down to cut a lock of his hair off, then with the same atheme, she cut his palm, collecting a layer of blood on the blade. Leaving the wound to heal itself before returning to her sisters to continue in their activities. "_FU-__"_Wyatt begun but stopped himself as Chris blinked his eyes to clear the haziness.

"_Are you guys okay_?" Melinda asked, petrified, as her brothers nodded. "_Then get me out of here, NOW.__"_

Their attention, however, was directed toward the girls when one spoke up. "We need their hair too." Patricia said looking at her cousins serenely. Penny then made her way to Chris and Melinda with an atheme.

After cutting a lock from Melinda's hair, Penny moved on to Chris when Patricia spoke up. "We need his blood too." Chris' eyes widened at this, along with Melinda's, and before they knew it Penny had cut his palm and retrieved a sample of his blood, her technique was much sharper than her sisters and Chris hissed in pain as the blade pierced his skin and run through his flesh.

"We want you to watch this. Prue said, her voice unlike hers, as she waved her arm, causing the three of them to raise into the air, telekinetically, so they could see what was happening clearly from their new position hovering in mid-air, to Chris' immense relief, he could swear he would've passed out if he'd had to stay like that much longer.

The sisters then returned their focus to the pot, as they dropped an entire mandrake plant, about the size of a human fetus, into the mixture. After that, Patricia added in Wyatt's lock of hair, which exploded as it entered the pot. Penny then added Melinda's lock, after which nothing happened this time, and then Prue added Chris' again, getting no reaction. Prue dripped the blood on the athemes into the potion, this time causing an explosion and clouds of purple smoke to rise from the liquid.

"_What the hell are they doing_?" Melinda said looking down at the girls.

"_I don__'__t know, but it's bad.__"_Chris said looking at his sister, before turning back to his cousins, stood around the cauldron in a circle, their hands linked, beginning to chant.

"Raf teskrad rieht laever ot emit,

meht ecaf dna tuo emoc

erutuf rieht ro efil tsap rieth ni eb ti yam

won ssorc ti tel os, stimil on sah emit

emit siht ni meht llik llahs reaf rieht dna

rewop wno rieht morf."

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH, PLEASE REVIEW. I ALSO WANT TO SAY, HUGE THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED, EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED GOT A PERSONAL REPLY, EXCEPT THE ANONYMOUS GUYS, SO HUGE THANK YOU, AND PLEASE REVIEW, I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS, THANKS A LOT._**


	9. Dark Magic

_Previously On Charmed:_

_Prue, listen to me…"Chris said as her eyes traveled to Wyatt. "Fight it, you are stronger then-" Chris was then cut off from communicating with is cousins as she waved her hand, making Chris scream out in agony, as he felt a searing pain surge through his mind_

_Patricia added in Wyatt's lock of hair, which exploded as it entered the pot. Penny then added Melinda's lock, after which nothing happened this time, and then Prue added Chris' again, getting no reaction. Prue dripped the blood on the athemes into the potion, this time causing an explosion and clouds of purple smoke to_ _rise from the liquid._

_"What the hell are they doing?" Melinda said looking down at the girls._

_"I don't know, but it's bad."Chris said looking at his sister, before turning back to his cousins, stood around the cauldron in a circle, their hands linked, beginning to chant._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NOW)

"_Hurry up mastermind, think of something, before… something happens?"_Wyatt said as he looked at his brother who rolled his eyes at him.

"_I am thinking, I am thinking__…__..um__…__(Dumb blonde)__…__"_Chris thought to himself as he spotted the wardrobe standing in front of the door. "_Quick, use your power to blow that wardrobe up so you will distract them.__"_

"_What, why me_?" Wyatt said giving Chris a evil glare. "_Why can't you do it and…I heard that you little midget."_

"_Cause we can't use our powers through our eyes_," Chris said as he gave a low growl at back of his throat . "_Unlike you, so stop yapping and blow that up and…I am not a midget, you dumb prick."_

"_Alright, but if I get in trouble, you are so dead, you annoying twerp" _Wyatt said to his little brother who came up with so many words, that Wyatt couldn't understand. "_Shut it Bitch." _Wyatt made a hissing noise, before focusing on the wardrobe, when fire shot out of his eyes and collided with the wardrobe causing it to explode along with everything that stood against the door, making one hellva noise.

"_SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU and…………why are they still chanting?"_ Melinda asked looking at Wyatt sideways as the sisters carried on without being disturbed by the noises.

"_Okay try something else_, _Mr Jerk,_" Chris snapped back at his brother who hissed once again but before Wyatt can come up with sarcastic comment, three arms of grey and silver smoke rose out of the potion pot, as they twisted and turned within before raising into the ceiling to face the brothers and their sister like a fiery three headed snake.

Paige and Phoebe who were talking about Paige's charge in new Zeeland, jumped when they heard an noise coming from upstairs, which sounded like some thing heavy fell on the floorboards.

"Did you hear that?" Phoebe said looking at Paige, who stopped speaking to listen but all they heard was……nothing.

"No…why?" Paige said as Phoebe got up and made her way to the landing as her sister followed her.

"Guys, Is everything alright up there," Phoebe shouted up the stairs. However to her dismay, no one replied. she once again shouted for her daughters but still the house stayed silent. "The kids," Phoebe said looking at Paige as both of them rushed up the stairs, however, halfway through the second landing, both women disappeared in golden orbs.

7777777777777777777777777

"Settle here….." Piper said finishing her spell off as Leo stood frozen next to her. Then before her, golden orbs appeared as Paige and Phoebe came out of it and ran straight into Leo, who unfroze the moment Paige and Phoebe knocked him down to the floor before falling heavily on top of him, as Piper smiled a very satisfactory smile.

"Ow…" Phoebe said as Paige got off her before she got off Leo. "What is wrong with you?"

"Seems like you two were busy having fun," Piper said folding her arms in her chest. "While I was worried sick here."

"What makes you say that?" Phoebe said laughing a nervous smile.

"For one thing, the biscuit Paige was holding in her hand," Piper said as Paige looked at her left hand while Phoebe gave her a look which said YOU-IDIOT. _Damn_ Paige cursed herself since totally forgot that she was holding it, cause she was in a rush to get upstairs to the kids. "And not to mention the looking glass, that Wyatt got me for my birthday."

"Okay, before you blow us up, hear me out," Phoebe said holding her hand out. "Chris is safe,…."

"I know, that little runt was your place, the moment I came up here," Piper said looking at Paige accusingly. "And what exactly were you two saying, that I might kill Chris with my bare hands. Oh no, you got it wrong, you see I wouldn't kill Chris…. I should kill you for not letting me know that he was with you."

"Okay first of all," Phoebe said looking at Piper. "You have got to stop peeking into our lives with that mirror, second of all he kind of threatened me that he wouldn't talk to me if I phoned you."

"Phoebe, he is fifteen years old," Piper said looking at her sister. "I was worried sick here, I mean what if a demon kidnapped him or something, then there is no way of knowing….."

"The kids," Paige said cutting Piper off.

"Paige, Hurry," Phoebe said grabbing Piper's hand. "I explain later, but now ORB."

7777777777777777

"_This is so bad, this is so bad," _Melinda thought to herself as the smoke danced like a snake in front of them. Just then one cylinder of smoke swooped down and collided into Wyatt, sending him literally through the wall as the rope snapped, leaving the other two, to fall to their previous position of upside down in the wind turbine. Chris and Melinda couldn't even scream for help as they saw Wyatt unconscious on the floor.

Meanwhile Phoebe, Piper and Paige fell heavily on the floor in front of the attic door. "What the hell Paige….," Piper fumed as they got up since they all felt as if they banged into a brick wall.

"I don't know, I couldn't orb inside," Paige said as dusting herself. "Watch," with that she dissolved into orbs as the sisters watched, the orbs hit the door before falling to the floor as Paige reformed. "See, something's blocking me."

"Let me try…sorry Pheebs," Piper said as she flicked her wrist trying to blow the door up but she only received sparks. "Shit."

"Okay we got to get in," Phoebe said looking at her sisters as Piper kept on blowing up the door in return only obtaining more sparks. Meanwhile inside the attic, the second tunnel of smoke, swooped down and collided with Chris, sending him to the wall as he crash landed next to Wyatt.

Melinda can hear the voice outside and she hear her mother trying to blow the door open. Much as Melinda wanted to scream her head off in fear, the stupid tape is blocking her and her powers are quite useless when her hands are tied.

Paige meanwhile thought for a minute before calling out to her sister. "Piper stand back," Paige said as Piper backed off, with that Paige waved her hand and said "Door." just as the door disappeared from its hinges.

Melinda who was expecting the third tunnel of smoke to hit her and send her off into the wall like her brothers, didn't expect to see the door disappear in swirling orbs as her mother and her aunts rushed in.

"What the f…lower" Piper shouted as she saw the tunnel of smoke dancing like a long snake in front of her daughter who was dangling upside down from the ceiling. Just as the smoke swooped down for her daughter, she flicked her wrists and blew the smoke tunnel up which exploded as smoke particles showered Melinda.

Meanwhile Phoebe's daughters collapsed to the floor unconscious as Phoebe rushed to them, while Piper rushed to her unconscious sons, while Paige orbed Melinda down from the ceiling.

Melinda shook her head as she blinked, however unknown to her or anyone else, for a split second, her eyes were nothing but filled with Darkness.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked Melinda who just nodded as she blinked away the mist in her eyes. Meanwhile Chris and Wyatt also stirred as Piper helped them up just as the boys blinked to clear their eyes from the pure blackness that took over them for a split second, just like their sister.

"What happened?" Wyatt said looking around as he saw his cousins coming around. While every one's concentration was on the kids, no one noticed the Grimiore disappear into thin air.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEW GUYS, WITHOUT YOU LOT MOTIVATING ME, I WOULD NEVER HAVE WRITTEN THESE CHAPTERS AND FOR ALL, I HAVE PLENTY MORE FUN COMING UP. BUT KEEP REVIEWING AND SEND ME THOSE REVIEWES.**


	10. KIDS

**_Hey Guys, I hope you all Enjoy this Chapter, so Let me know what you lot think, in your Review. _**

**_Lexi-Charmed : I hope you enjoy this Chapter. :D Dont forget to Review :P_**

**_-------------------------------------------------_**

"What happened?" Phoebe asked her nephew as Chris looked at her confused.

"I don't know….," Chris moaned as he rubbed his temples in smooth circular motion. "My head….. it feels like someone whacked me with a baseball bat….what's going on here?"

"Mommy….what happened?" Prue asked her mother, as Paige looked into the potion pot as she took in the silver bubbling liquid.

"What are we doing here?" Patricia asked as she looked around them. "Oh…. what do you guys doing here….I mean….what are we doing here?"

"I don't remember anything?" Melinda said shaking her head as the charmed ones looked confused and worried.

"But are you guys okay?" Phoebe asked the kids who all nodded. "Paige." Piper called out starling Paige who jumped as she dropped the wooden spoon into the potion she was prodding.

"I thought you guys were playing," Phoebe said as the daughters shook their heads.

"I can't remember anything that happened today," Patricia panicked as Phoebe looked at Piper.

"Me neither," Penny said looking up at her mother.

"Everything seems so blurry," Wyatt said looking at his mother.

"What are we doing here, anyway?" Chris asked as Paige looked at them shrugging.

"Look on the bright side," Paige said to her sisters, trying to brighten up the mood. "Chris now doesn't remember anything for him to be pissed off at Wyatt."

"What, what did he do?" Chris asked as she shook her head indicating she doesn't know anything. "TELL ME…."

"Okay how about a spell," Phoebe said hoping to help her daughters remember what happened.

"No, spells," Paige said looking at her sister. "I mean what if we erased their memories like I did once to Piper."

"Paige, that was a long time ago and we need to figure out what happened to the kids," Phoebe said looking at her sister. "besides I cant believe you still remember that, let it go."

"Oh well…" Paige said shrugging.

"Okay, can we move this along, cause its kind of getting boring," Chris chimed in as Wyatt dumbly nodded.

"Alright…." Phoebe said taking a deep breath. "Moments lost, makes witches wonder, warlock's plot or demon's plunder, if this is not a prank, help them fill in the blanks."

"Wow…." Chris said blinking violently as the sisters looked at him.

"What…what is it?" Piper said looking at her son, who shook his head.

"I think I got something in my eyes," Chris complained as Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"You mean it didn't work?" Paige said as the kids nodded.

"It was a good spell," Phoebe said as the sisters shrugged. "Okay…maybe we can use Coop's ring to go back and see what happens." Phoebe said moving around the room.

"Women, just cause you got a husband who can move back and forth through time," Paige said folding her arms in her chest. "Doesn't necessary mean, we need to do it too."

"Then what do you…." Phoebe said trailing off as she was pulled into a premonition when she accidentally graced the potion pot. "Hot….."

"What did you see?" Piper asked as Phoebe shook her head, all the while her eyes travelling upon the kids. "Every one downstairs, now."

"but we…" Chris said as Piper gave him a warning glare. "Fine."

77777777777777777777

The Kids patiently waited downstairs for almost half an hour, that is if you call swatting each other on the head or throwing cushions on each other or whacking each other with it. Then the kids did wait patiently downstairs.

"Move," Chris said whacking Wyatt with a pillow.

"Why don't you?" Wyatt said poking him hard on his ribs, as Chris yelped and fell from the sofa's end, causing him to meet the hard floor.

"You jerk," Chris snipped as Wyatt smiled just as Patricia pushed Penny on the floor, while Prudence and Melinda whacked each other with the pillow. "Stop smiling like a lunatic."

"Oh yeah, then watch this," Wyatt said laughing as Chris glared at him evilly and before he knew it, one of the cushions from the sofa whacked Wyatt hard on his face. "You little twerp," Wyatt said waving his hand as the carpet from the foyer TK flew from the floor and wrapped themselves around Chris.

Penny meanwhile waved her hand sending her sister over the couch. Melinda on the other hand froze the object Prudence threw her way TK. Wyatt turned around to the yell as he ducked just in time to miss the vase Patricia physically threw at Penny which crashed into the wall. Chris on the other hand orbed out of the carpet and orbed on top of Wyatt, with both his legs firmly over Wyatt's shoulders and his hands firmly into the curls of his blonde hair.

"Take that," Melinda said flicking her wrist as she blew up the couch while Patricia levitated into the air, while Penny grabbed Melinda's legs causing her to fall flat on her face. "Let go…." Wyatt grunted as he moved around with Chris pulling onto his hair. Prudence on the other hand jumped on top of Penny like a wrestler, nailing her down with her elbow as she yelled in pain.

"You bitch," Melinda said slapping Patricia, who pulled her hair firmly like a climbing rope.

77777777777777777777777

The orbs of the Charmed ones slowly descended into a fire lit round room in front of five demons, that standing around a large bubbling pool. "What the…." one of the demons said as the girls threw the potion vials at their feet as the demons went up in flames.

"Well, that was easy," Paige said dusting her hands together, while Piper looked around.

"Yeah…way to easy," Piper said looking around them suspiciously.

"Or we are getting good at this," Paige said looking at her sisters. "Come on, lets' go." with that the three sisters disappeared in swirling orbs and when the Charmed ones orbed into the attic, after vanquishing the demons that attacked the children were surprised to hear things exploding and violent screams emanating from downstairs. So without warning they all rushed downstairs to see a chaos going around.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE," Shouted Piper the moment they reached the landing as every one froze on their tracks. The sisters can't believe what they were seeing.

Wyatt seem to be standing underneath the chandelier, with Chris on top of him with his legs wrapped tightly around his neck. They also noticed that Chris was holding onto the chandelier with one hand like a monkey and another firmly on Wyatt's hair, making it difficult for Wyatt to move. Meanwhile Melinda was on the ground with Patricia on top of her and both her arms were firmly fixed around Melinda's neck. If it isn't bad, Prudence on the other hand, has her right arm thrown towards Penny to see a Vase still hovering in the air, which seemed like it was targeted for the little girls' head.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, I OWE YOU GUYS, THERE IS MUCH MORE TO COME, SO KEEP READING.**_

**_HUGE THANKS TO : XCharmedgirl4evaX, PinkPhoenix1985, Brownie88Babe, Sn0zb0z, Mallratrebel, Marcus1233, Jenri92, Petites Sorcieres._**


	11. Halliwell's Birthday Terror

**_Thanks for those who Reviewed. Hope you All enjoy this Chapter, as for My Beta, she is going to scream for posting this fic before sending it to her for Proof-reading, so I hope you guys would be kind enough not to point out my mistakes and REVIEW. cheers._**

A month have passed since the demon attack and so far the Halliwell's household seem to have returned to their normal routine as they carried on with their busy lives without any worries, since its practical that demons tend to attack once in a while, they cant do anything to prevent that, but they sure has the power to vanquish them so fast, it will seem like nothing strange have happened in the Manor.

Piper Halliwell hummed to herself as she grabbed a pan from the cupboard underneath the Isle. She is making few bits and bobs for Wyatt's birthday party. Wyatt decided to throw his party at the Manor this year and the adults have agreed to give him the space he needed by leaving him in charge of the party. However Piper wasn't keen on the idea' cause she seen far too many movies to know what happens in a senior Jock's party. So to put her mind at ease, Paige agreed to stay and watch over the party since Piper have to take care of the restaurant and she knows Chris wouldn't be willing to help out in the club, so Leo have to be there.

But the plus side is, that today is a demon free day, no demons in the underworld will attack no matter what, Piper knows this because on Wyatt's 13th birthday demons demolished his birthday party and little Chris got hurt, trying to protect his big brother. Piper was really shocked to see the amount of anger the 13 year old had especially after seeing Chris bleeding, so from that day on, no demons attack in fear of their heads getting ripped into twos.

Piper pushed the cookie back into the oven after checking them. She was trying to do everything at once, she didn't realise that Chris orbed in, until she heard his whiney voice behind her. "I am hungry,"

Piper turned around to see her son standing there, scratching his head as his hairy clumsily cascaded around his face and eyes. "Morning sweetie," Piper said as Chris pulled a chair near the Isle. "What do you like for breakfast?" Piper asked still not taking her eyes off from the job she was doing.

"Anything, I am hungry," Chris moaned as he waved his hand as the orange juice zoomed into his hand, spilling its contents on the way.

"Where is your brother?" Piper asked as she placed a plateful of waffles in front of him.

"I don't know, he's probably playing dressing up once again." Chris said just as swirling orbs appeared near the door. Wyatt came out of it with a bright smile, wearing dark blue denim shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbow, denim jeans and white sneakers.

"Hey Wy….what's the special occasion," Chris asked completely oblivious to his brother's birthday.

"HA, HA," Wyatt replied with a fake laugh as he tousled his brother's unruly hair. "very funny."

"Happy-birthday sweetheart," Piper said as she kissed her son on both his cheeks before setting him a plateful of waffles next to his brother.

"Thanks mom," Wyatt replied as he grabbed the orange drink from Chris's hand before draining it.

"Hey, get your own," Chris snapped before stopping to look at him. "wait, its your birthday today….what's the date?"

"Don't tell me you forgot," Wyatt said as he looked at his brother who smiled at him but his eyes gave it away. "Thanks a lot Chris,"

"What, I had lot in my mind," Chris said as he took a forkful of waffles. "I mean I got kidnapped by demons….THREE times." Chris said as he held three fingers in front of him

"Okay boys, eat fast, you two are getting late," Piper ushered both boys, so she can have peace in getting all the things done by six before the party. Both boys ate in silence and once they finished, both of them grabbed their bags and made their way out as Piper followed them to send them off.

"Come on, I give you a ride," Wyatt said as he looked at his wrist watch before looking at his brother who stopped near the front door to look at his Wyatt. "What?"

"I just told you, that I forgot your birthday and you wanna give me a ride," Chris said as Wyatt smiled. "Now I am scared."

"Don't be, now come on," Wyatt said as he waved to their mother. "Say, its my birthday treat for you."

"Right….What do you planning to do?" Chris said as Piper kissed his cheeks. "Crash the car somewhere?"

"bite your tongue," Piper snapped as she whacked him in the shoulder. "Now go with your brother."

"Fine, since you insist, but remember, you are dropping me off around the corner," Chris said as he orbed out making Wyatt laugh while Piper yelled at Chris for orbing such short distance.

Wyatt never realised how much fun it was to ride with Chris, till now, since it feels like they just left the house but they are already around the corner to their school. Wyatt wouldn't have realised they were there if Chris haven't yelled at him to stop the car, he was so amused in Chris's jokes and sarcastic faces, he didn't realised he drove past the corner.

"Thanks a lot Wy," Chris said as he rolled his eyes before unbuckling his seatbelt, then he grabbed his backpack from the backseat.

"No problem," Wyatt said with a laugh as Chris begun to walk away. "Chris, wait." Wyatt yelled all of the sudden as Chris stopped, while few students who were passing them turned to look before hurrying away, as Chris made a beeline back to the car.

"What?" Chris whispered as he looked from left to right to see if anyone is watching them, but hey its Wyatt he is talking about, so someone is always watching.

"Remember, if you need anything," Wyatt said looking up at his brother with a smile. "You know where to find me right?" Chris nodded as he felt a warm feeling in his heart, he can feel how much Wyatt loves him even though he wouldn't admit it freely, he knows Wyatt would do anything for him just like he would. Chris could also felt little hurt and he figured why that is.

"I wasn't going to give you this till the party," Chris said with a eye roll before unzipping his backpack. "But here, happy birthday bro," Chris said as he handed a wrapped box to a Wyatt who looked like an excited child.

"See, I know you wouldn't forget my birthday," Wyatt said happily as he ripped open to find a long velvet box.

"You got that right," Chris laughed as Wyatt opened his present. "I just thought, since you are the leader of the Jock's, you might need extra accessories to make you stand out from the crowd."

"Thanks," Wyatt said with a laugh as he looked at the gold bracelet.

"okay, now scoot," Chris said as Wyatt stuck his tongue out before stepping on the gas as Chris watched his car speed towards the school.

By the time Chris reached the playground, he immediately know that something was going on, yet he wasn't sure what it is. Chris looked around the buzzing playground as kids younger then him, seem to hurry away in group and come to think of it, he noticed almost every one in the playground seem to be huddled in a group.

"Chris," someone shouted his name out as Chris turned around to see Bianca standing in a group waving him down.

"Hey," Chris said as he reached Bianca and the others. He noticed the two new people in the crowd, who waved at him. "What's going on here?"

"Didn't you know?" Bianca asked as Chris shrugged.

"Its all your fault, if you just played along with me, we wouldn't be here today." Said the new kid to the girl he is standing next to.

"Well, I don't know how you can fool mom," the girl replied as she swatted the kid on the head. "By pretending to be hallucinating."

"Well anything's better than coming to school today," The kid grumbled as the girl agreed with him.

"Okay, you two cut it out," Bianca said before turning to Chris.

"Am I missing something here?" Chris said as he dumped his backpack on the ground before perching himself up on the flowerbed wall.

"Yeah, today is the Halliwell's kid birthday," said Malcolm as Chris looked at him to carry on but the rest seem to die in his throat.

"So, what's the big deal?" Chris said as he looked over his friend's head to see almost every one is whispering something to each other, only the seniors were calm enough as they made their way through the ground as if nothing is happening.

"The big deal is, that all the Jocks get to hand pick a victim that they are going to torture all day today," Tom hyperventilated as he looked around him, while the two new kids looked very worried.

"So, isn't it what they do almost every other day," Chris said as Tom's eyes went wide with shock. "What's the big difference."

"The difference is that they get to torture only their chosen victim, no one else," said Wendy sitting down on the ground against the brick wall. "and they do that by picking out our names from their ridiculous hat of pick-a-newbie."

"And this happens every year on their birthdays and today its Halliwell's" said Bianca as she sat down next to Wendy. "Who knows what's going to happen today and who is going to end up seriously hurt."

**I like to Say huge THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED ESPECIALLY TO:**

Pinkphoenix1985, lexi-charmed, sn0zb0z, MelindaHalliwell, xcharmedgirl4evax


	12. Chaos Part 1

** _I Must a Huge thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry I couldnt update any of my Fics lately, since I am drowned with so much assignments and works, however here is a long chapter for you guys, hope you all enjoy it and dont forget to review._**

**_---------------------------------------------------_**

"Run for you lives," shouted a young kid as he ran through the corridor of Beavers Hall high school, with ribbons of toilet paper flying all over the place as two jocks ran after him laughing, each holding a loo roll. "Mommmyyyy……."

Chris closed his locker as he watched the kid skid around the corner before disappearing out of sight as his screaming echoed through the corridor before dying away just as his mate Tom approached him with Bianca.

"Can you believe it, the Nurse is off sick," Tom moaned as Bianca opened her locker only for hundred's of tampons showered her feet.

"The cheerleaders," Bianca hissed just as a another kid ran towards them, dripping wet from the head to face.

"save me, please, I beg you," the kid with glasses cried before running off around the corner as he spotted his tormentor, who yelled after him. "SOME ONE SAVE ME….." his voice echoed followed by a loud bang just as rubbish can came flying and smashed against the wall.

"I bet the teachers are having a right riot watching us kids suffer…..someone should really report them to the health department."

"Why to the health department?" Bianca asked confused as she slammed shut her locker.

"Cause….I don't know, well what's the department that sack teachers?" Tom asked as Chris shrugged, just as they saw a kid at end of the corridor, slowly hoping towards them.

"who cares, its not like anything is going to change around here," Bianca said as they saw the kid who was hopping his way slowly towards them stop to take few deep breaths.

Just as he came near, they saw that both his legs and hands were tied with rope that went around him like a snake and his mouth was plastered over with duck tape.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Wendy shouted as she came running towards them looking very hyper, just as she was about to stop, one of the class door swinged opened, causing her to crash land with the door.

"There goes the hyper one," Bianca commented just as bunch of jock came through the corridor, holding a kid aloft in the air.

"What the hell is going on?" Chris asked since the kid was decorated like a piñata, with colour ribbons and papers flying off him as he struggled to get away.

"he is the lucky one, I say," Tom said looking at jock with a little disappointment as they disappeared out of sight. "I wish I was that kid."

"Why?" Chris asked completely confused.

"Cause, they are going to hang him in the flag pole," Tom said as Chris waited for him to continue. "Then they are going to strip him and leave him hanging all day."

"And how is that fun?" Chris asked as if he is trying to get something simple across.

"Its fun, cause they are going to dip him in Ice-cream, then followed by baked beans," Tom said with a gleeful look.

"Is he always this weird?" Chris asked Bianca who nodded just as Wendy came up to him with a red mark on her forehead.

"Hey guys," Wendy giggled. Chris just shook his head as he made his way out to the playground. He hasn't seen Wyatt yet, but he couldn't help but wonder what sort of tricks he is up to.

Chris and Bianca sat against the flowerbed as the other two sat beside them. The entire playground, like the inside was covered in rubbish, with coloured papers, flyers, empty drink cans and other sorts. The Janitor came by earlier to clean it up but after finding it out that its one of the Jock's birthday, he emptied everything on the floor before walking off.

"Hello….someone…." Shouted a kid as Chris glanced up to see a kid hanging upside down in the tree branch, nearby.

"Oh hey Ryan," Bianca said as the kid smiled and waved back. "How the view from up there?"

"Lovely…I can see almost everything, except…I think I am going to be sick," Ryan said holding his hands to his mouth. "Can you help me down please?"

"Yea sure," Bianca said just as the playground blazed with their principle's voice.

"Students are to be reminded, that any torturing, mummifying, or any other events that are planned to make the little kids suffer are strictly," said the Principle voice as everyone in the playground stopped to listen. "to be kept after lessons and during Lunch."

"Fat lot of good he does being an principle," Tom whined standing up just as a kid who seem to be running away from a nearby jock, tripped and tackled Tom to the ground. Just then the cheerleader scout came into the playground from the field, they also seem to have taken the job of making kids live horrible for the day.

Chris saw the head cheerleader making her way over to them. "Look what have we got here, the bunyip and her boyfriend the doll face."

"Why don't you go and jump off a cliff," Bianca hissed as Ryan fell from the tree with a loud thump.

"Awww…..someone is really moody today," The Blonde head said with a mocking voice. "Is it time of the month….Oh yea I forgot, how handy were those tampons huh?"

"I guess she must've finished them by now," said a brunette next to her. "After all, it's a known fact she has a weak….(vagina)" At this the entire cheerleader group roared with laughter. "Oh my god, what is that red patch in your jeans?" she hollered pointing at Bianca's jeans, who looked down causing every one to erupt in another roar of laughter.

"I think you should leave," Chris said standing up as the head cheerleader looked at him, like a worm.

"Oh my….look at this, the doll face speaks," She mocked as Chris set his jaw in line. "Awww, he is angry," she mocked in a baby's voice.

"Just go and pamper your spotted face, why don't you," Wendy said as the cheerleaders blanked her.

"Did you hear a rat squeak?" she said looking at the ground, just as other cheerleaders decided to invade Wendy as they tugged on her hair, pushing her around.

"You know, I suggest you leave RIGHT NOW," Chris said as his patience wearing thin.

"Look at this, the doll face is trying to protect his girlfriend….how sweet, YUCK," she said as made a hurling motion in front of her.

"You know, I don't like repeating myself," Chris said taking a step forwards as the blonde walked right up to him before pushing him back causing Chris to stumble back. Chris on the other hand wanted so badly to throw his girl few feats in the air, saw Wyatt coming around the corner.

Chris saw Wyatt giving him the raised eyebrow, since Wyatt can radiate so much anger from Chris.

"_Whats going on there?"_ Wyatt said telepathically, but before he can get a reply he saw his girlfriend giving one violent push causing Chris to stumble back and crash into the ground. _"CHRIS…" _Wyatt warned as he saw the rage flashing in his eyes and before he knew it, he heard laughter and cries.

Chris who looked up at the smug cheerleader blinked just as her outfit dropped to the floor, causing her to scream her head off as she tried desperately tried to hide herself. However before anyone can react, the school bell rang so loudly just as kids who were hiding behind bushes and rubbish bins got out to run in.

77777777777777777777

Chris looked around him, the entire boys room was covered with multi-coloured fliers. He can clearly remember that it was never this bad in his old high school, but then again Wyatt wasn't there. Chris dried his hands before making his way to the corridor as he saw pictures of students who were chosen to be tortured on the door and the notice boards.

"Chris over here," Wendy shouted looking much hyper as before, just as Chris approached them, he noticed a dark blue envelopes they were holding.

"What is that?" Chris said as Wendy and Tom jumped up and down looking very pleased.

"You never guess what just happened?" Bianca said in a voice that bore no emotions whatsoever.

"What?" Chris quizzed as he grabbed his backpack from his locker.

"Oh my…Oh my….You never guess, you never guess," Wendy hyper shouted as she and Tom danced in circles.

"What?" Chris once again said getting frustrated.

"We were just got invited to the Halliwell's party," Bianca said as the shock finally hitting her.

"The w-what Party?" Chris stuttered as Bianca showed him the dark blue envelope with funky design and saying Bianca's name in the invite list.

"Y-you cant go," Chris shouted immediately as the three stopped to look at him, while two more of his gang joined him, each holding the dark blue envelope.

"Chris, have you got any kind of idea what it will do to our image by going to this party," Tom chipped looking very flushed. "It will make us cool, make us…popular,"

"and he only invited us, no other freshman is going to the party," Bianca said looking equally excited as other now. Just then Wyatt came around the corner with his group.

"See you guys later," Wyatt said giving them a two finger salute.

"_What did you do?__"_Chris hissed telepathically.

"_Getting back at you for embarrassing my girlfriend,__"_ Wyatt said without turning around.

"_She was asking for it,__"_ Chris hissed back as Wyatt laughed.

"_Yea the first time, but don__'__t think I don__'__t know what you did,__"_Wyatt said disappearing outside just as cheerleader squat passed them, all looking like a purple pumpkins as their faces were pure purple.

"_Hurry up, lets go,"_ Wyatt's voice said inside his mind.

"I AM WALKING," Chris shouted out aloud, before walking away as others looked confused.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, ESPECIALLY TO: ** Pinkphoenix1985, Melindahalliwell, LivesInLove, Criminally charmed, Marcus1233, Jenri92, Xcharmedgirl4evaX, Kaitylen, Elinka, Lexi-charmed, Broshka, xxrenapendantxx, & Bandgeek252._

**Another Special Thanks to one of my anonymous REVIEWER. "**Mallori" Thanks for the review, glad you liked it :D"


	13. Shocker!

**_Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed the last Chapter, well I hope you all enjoy this Chapter too and I have to say HUGE THANKS to those who reviewed, please forgive me for my grammer, I know it must be horrible than my usual mistakes, but please forgive me, since I am very sick, anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter and dont forget to review._**

Christopher Perry Halliwell gave a low grunt as he kicked open the front door to the infamous Halliwell manor, After a very long walk from the school, the young Halliwell was not in a chipper mood.

Chris who stepped into the house stopped dead on his tracks as he was greeted with the decorated house for the evening party. He can clearly see the dinner table was packed with the party food, as different varieties of party snacks greeted his eyes. There isn't much banners or balloons like a real birthday party, but Chris figured it might be cause Wyatt doesn't want to seem childish in front of his mates. He can also see that the furniture's have been moved back, the door to living room to sunroom have been opened, making a huge space.

Chris dragged himself in before dumping his backpack in front of the closet door as it made a loud bang. "My feet," Chris moaned to himself as he kicked his shoes off before slumping against the couch near the stairs.

Just then Piper and Wyatt came in from the Kitchen, both looking very happy especially Wyatt. "Hey peanut," Piper said with a smile as she grabbed and kissed him on his cheeks like she always does. "Why didn't you come home with your brother?"

"I had a little business to take care of," Chris hissed as Wyatt raised his eyebrow at him.

"Well, whatever that business was, I hope it got nothing to do with demons," Piper said as she made her way into the living room to grab her handbag.

"No, it isn't," Chris said as Wyatt held his nose and waved his other hand in front of him. "Piss off,"

"I beg you pardon," Piper said coming out of the living room, while Wyatt looked innocent.

"I was talking to your eldest son here," Chris hissed while Piper rolled her eyes.

"Boys behave, alright, now I am on my way to P3." Piper said making her way to the front door with Wyatt.

"What, aren't you going to stay for the party?" Chris asked getting up from the couch, while Piper turned to look at him, just as Wyatt stuck his tongue out from behind Piper.

"No, honey, The Chill chiders are playing tonight, I have to be there," Piper said opening the door. "besides I will see you there later, until then your aunts will be here, taking care of things and remember I don't want to hear that you two have been fighting, understood."

"Mom, you are treating us like ten year olds," Wyatt said as he orbed a party popper and blew it as Piper covered her ears from the shrill noise.

"As I was saying, Your father will be at the school, since he has case studies to do," Piper said as Chris made his way to them. "your sister will be dropping by later on with her friends."

"WHAT," Wyatt shouted as Chris smirked. "Mom, I thought we talked about this."

"yes, we did and I decided that since your cousins and your aunts going to be here," Piper said turning around to look at her boys. "they will look after her, so you don't need to worry about keeping an eye on her."

"Great, that's just great," Wyatt said breathing out as the party popper deflated slowly.

"Okay and remember if you guys need anything, don't bother ringing me at P3, cause that why your aunts are here for" Piper said with a cheeky smile, before planting kiss on both boys cheeks, as both rolled their eyes. "Oh by the way, I forgot to say, there is a shocker demon on the loose, so you boys have to take care of it, if you want to use electricity, bye, have fun." with that Piper walked off with a huge grin.

"Well I need to have a shower, so I suggest that you vanquish that demon fast," Chris said as he walked over to a electric switch and switched it on, waiting for the shocker demon to make an appearance however nothing happened. "Where is the demon?"

"I don't know, Maybe I scared it away," Wyatt said with a smug smile as Chris rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I am going up and don't bother calling me," Chris said as he disappeared in swirling orbs.

"Well, I call you when you friends get here," Wyatt shouted at the ceiling.

"DON'T YOU DARE," Chris voice yelled back like a little child as Wyatt chuckled.

--------------------------------------

"Hey guys," Wyatt greeted his aunts with hugs the moment they all appeared in swirling orbs in the foyer. Just then one of his cousins came up to him and started giving him the birthday punches.

"Owww….Henry….Owww…..Penny…..Owwww….Pat…..Owww….aunt Phoebe…..Aunt Paige…" Wyatt yelped as he orbed out of the incoming fists, while Phoebe and Paige laughed. "That hurts," Wyatt said rubbing his bicep just as his cousins ran into the sun room.

"Oh guys just to warn you all, that there is a shocker demon on the loose," Wyatt warned his cousins who blasted the stereo at full. "Just to be on a safe side, then don't blame me that I didn't warn you lot or anything,"

"Shocker demon huh, I am sure the kids will survive," Paige said elbowing Phoebe as they made their way to the living room.

"well, that's what I am afraid off," Wyatt said as Phoebe swatted him in the head.

"Hey, they are my kids," Phoebe said as Wyatt rolled both his blue pupils to the middle.

"So where is our favourite bitchy whitelighter?" Paige said sitting down beside Wyatt as he orbed drinks to both his aunts.

"Well he is in the shower," Wyatt said looking up at his cousins, who all came in with plates full of party snacks and party hat.

"Wow, these food are so delicious," Henry Jr mumbled through a mouth full of food.

----------------------------------------

Chris who was basking in the glory of his hot bath, jumped when music blasted through, shaking the entire manor. He heard his aunts and cousins voice earlier on, so he knew the party hasn't started yet but now he didn't know who was bringing down the house with the rock music.

"CAN YOU KEEP THE VOLUME DOWN….DOWN THERE," Chris shouted as he started to tap his palm at side of the bathtub, unfortunately, the music was too loud for anyone to hear him. "PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO RELAX HERE," with a little huff, Chris slipped back into the water and closed his eyes, but much as Chris tried to return to his peaceful dream, he realised with that amount of racket that's going on downstairs, he was done for the day.

"_First thing I am going to do is vanquish that stereo when I get down,__"_ Chris thought to himself as he got out of the tub, where he stood there dripping wet, before grabbing a towel from the rack.

"_So you finally going to make an appearance then,"_ Wyatt's voice chided inside his head with a little spine tingling laughs causing Chris to cover himself up in panic, only then he realised it was all inside his head.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD," Chris shouted as he stared at himself in the mirror, just as he heard a whizzing noise behind him. "_Why me?__"_ Chris thought to himself as he caught the shocker demon in the reflection of the mirror.

Taking a deep breath, he turned around and unleashed a lighting bolt at the demon, just as it unleashed its power on Chris and everything happened so fast and all Chris remember is seeing white lights before darkness taking over him.

**_I knew you guys know whats coming, but remember something new always happens in my story, so Look out for the next chapter..._**

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYS ESPECIALLY TO : **Criminally Charmed, Lexi-charmed, pinkphoenix185, xcharmedgirl4evax, du1387, XXrenapendentXX, Melindahalliwell_

_**Anonymous Review:** Angeli & Update soon - Thanks for the review guys, I am glad you two liked this story. :D_


	14. Party has just begun

**_First of All I want to say a Huge thanks to those who reviewed. It gave me a chance to understand how well I am doing with this story, so Please press that button to tell me what you guys think about this story._**

**_Second of All, There are Banners Avaliable for my stories, I am Still adding more, but right Now there are few avaliable, you can access them in my Profile, so why dont you guys go and take a Look and If you wish, you can use them in your Forums. :D_**

**_Now on with the Story:_**

------------------------------------

"Hey Dude, come on in," Wyatt greeted his mate Tim, who came in with his brother and his mates. Tim was the first party guest to arrive at the Halliwell's, since its only five fifty. The party officially starts at six thirty, then it finishes at quarter to nine, where from there, the party shifts to P3, where the Chill chiders are performing as the final performance of the night.

"How you doing dude, hope you staying away from trouble,." Wyatt said to Tim's brother, who is a identical twin to Tim, except Charles have blonde hair, instead of light red hair

"I am not that bad," Charles said as his mates laughed.

"I take that as a no then," Wyatt said as he shook his hands with Charles mate. "Well go in and enjoy yourself, and watch out for my cousins." Wyatt warned the guys who all nodded as they disappeared into the living room.

Wyatt who was making his way to the dinner table stopped dead on his track, when he felt a electric charge whiz through him for a spilt second. _Chris_. "Chris," Wyatt shouted for his brother as he looked up from the landing, hoping to hear Chris's yelling voice inside his mind.

"CHRIS…." Wyatt shouted firmly this time, just as Paige came out of the sunroom, while others stuck their heads out of their current space to look at Wyatt.

"Is everything alright?" Paige asked as Wyatt looked at her clueless.

"Yea, I am sure everything Is fine," Wyatt said climbing the stairs slowly. "You guys go ahead, get back to whatever you guys are doing, I be right back," with that he made his way upstairs and soon as he was out of sight from his aunts, he pelted like a bullet.

"Chris…." Wyatt called out for his brother, hoping for him to walk out looking pissed but no such luck. "Chris, where are you?" Wyatt called out as he knocked on his brother's room door waiting for a reply but when none came, he entered, only finding an empty room.

"Chris….?" Wyatt called out immediately turning around, as he made his way to the toilet, but only finding it locket. "Chris, are you still in there?" Wyatt called out, hoping he hasn't slept in the bath tub or worse the shocker demon hasn't got to him. "Chris, open up," Wyatt shouted just as the music once again rocked the house.

Figuring that something is seriously wrong, Wyatt flicked his wrist just as the door swinged open to reveal his unconscious brother on the floor. "oh shit," Wyatt cursed himself as he rushed to Chris, hoping everything is alright, as his heart started beating in his ears as all the blood from his body drained from his brain to his legs.

Fear gripping the eldest witch, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell slowly held his hands above his unconscious brother waiting for his healing to start, but nothing happened. "Come on work," Wyatt spoke to himself as he waited for something to happen, but nothing happened.

"Wyatt, what's going on?" said a voice as Wyatt looked up to find his aunt Phoebe standing there, while he started to panic.

"I don't know, I think he got attacked but I cant heal him," Wyatt panicked looking up at his aunt. Everything was going smoothly half an hour and now everything is crashing down, if only he vanquished the demon earlier on.

"Sweetie, calm down," Phoebe said keeping an level head as she crouched over to her young nephew and checked his pulse, and it was strong. "I think he just passed out." Phoebe said as he saw the relief in Wyatt's eyes. She can clearly see how much he cares about Chris and she couldn't be so happier than that, seeing how their past lives have turned out.

"What's going on here?" said another voice as the two adults looked up to see Paige standing there. "What happened?" immediately seating herself beside her sister to look at her unconscious nephew.

"He just passed out," Phoebe said just as Chris slowly stirred in Wyatt's arms. "Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" Phoebe said feeling his forehead as Chris looked around him dumbfounded by the position and the place he was in.

"What happened?" Chris said sitting up properly only for him to feel a whiz of electric charge go through him. "Ahhh." Chris yelped, jumping away from Wyatt as he rubbed his elbow.

"I didn't know we are having a family meeting in the toilet," said a Male voice as everyone turned around to look at Henry Jr standing there with Phoebe's eldest. "Did you guys catch Chris doing something he shouldn't be doing?" Henry said with a smirk as the other realised what he was talking about, just as Chris went red beet.

"okay every one out," Chris shouted getting up as every one scrambled to their feet. "Hurry up," Chris ushered them outside like dog with dirty paws.

"and here we are, worried about what happened to that little runt," Paige muttered to herself as Wyatt rolled his eyes.

--------------------------

"Hey, where did you all disappear off to?" Peyton asked the moment she saw her family heading downstairs. Wyatt can see the sun room is already packed, yet its only 6.20, and the party hasn't even started yet.

"Just upstairs to make sure everything is locked," Phoebe said as she turned to Paige, who nodded before disappearing off to check the attic, after all she doesn't want a young teenager with the Book of shadows, who knows what will happen then. Wyatt who saw his aunt going upstairs, followed her.

"Wyatt where are you going?" Phoebe asked his eldest nephew who looked at her.

"I need to take care of the shocker demon," Wyatt said as Phoebe smiled at her.

"Sweetie, you go and have fun, we take care of it," Phoebe said as Wyatt looked unsure of the matter. "Go on, we are still a powerful witches you know." Wyatt looked at her and smiled a genuine smile before making his way down.

Wyatt Immediately made his way to the sunroom, where all the party guests have gathered. Soon as his mates saw him, they all howled and gave him birthday beats and cheered. The Music then changed from rock to heavy metal, just as everything in the lower level of the Manor vibrated such shock waves throughout the house.

Meanwhile upstairs in Chris room, the young elder-witch, sat on his bed looking at himself in the mirror. He felt odd about himself, he felt as if his insides are charging up with lighting bolt. His hands felt numb yet the same time he felt as if he is being pricked by thousands needles.

Chris looked at his hands, which still felt as if they are being pricked by thousand needles, he was so focused on his hands, he didn't notice Phoebe entering the room.

"Sweetie is everything alright?" Phoebe said just as Chris jumped from the bed, half startled by the sudden appearance of his aunt. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, its alright," Chris said shaking his head as he grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

"How you feeling?" Phoebe asked observing her nephew, who seemed bit shaken up.

"I am alright," Chris said smiling as he pulled on his jeans before looking at his aunt.

"Okay, then I am going to go upstairs and find the shocker demon." Phoebe said turning around as Chris called out to her.

"Aunt Phoebe, I vanquished the demon," Chris said with a smile as Phoebe looked at him, just as she noticed something in his eyes. "So why don't you guys go down to party."

"Are…you sure," Phoebe said still not breaking her eye contact, just as they heard the a crash from the attic. "Paige…." with that both of them run upstairs.

----------------------------

_**I want to thank those who reviewed ESPECIALLY: **Criminally Charmed, Lexi-charmed, du1387, Elinka, MoonlightBushido, XCharmedgirl4evaX, Melindahalliwell, duna potter, Sn0zb0z, bookcrzygirl, romulus-girl._

**Speical thanks to : "Angeli" since I couldnt personally thank her/him. Thank you, hope you enjoy this Chapter.**


	15. REVEALED!

**_Thanks for those who Reviewed, I am glad you all enjoyed the Chapter, hope you all enjoy this one._**

Phoebe Halliwell rushed upstairs to the attic, followed by her 16 year old nephew. The moment the eldest witch opened the door to the attic, she saw her young sister diving out the way of a fireball, which came directly towards her, causing Phoebe to scream and duck, as Chris held his hand out and deflected the ball back just as the demon shimmered out.

"Paige, are you okay?" Phoebe shouted rushing into the attic, as the brute demon shimmered back in with his groupies.

"DUCK," Paige shouted pulling Phoebe down to the floor as Chris orbed out, startled by the shouting, just as five fire balls exploded in the walls.

"Piper is so going to kill us," Phoebe said looking at the black scorch marks on the wall.

"Well, lets hope, they don't get to us first… Athame," Paige said waving her hand as athame re-appeared at the heart of one of the demons, who burst into flames. Phoebe immediately channelled her Empathy power to control one of the demons power, who turned and started attacking his own kind. Chris, who orbed back in, didn't want to miss out on the fun, so he flicked his wrist at the demon, like his mother does however instead of the demon blowing up in bits, the chandelier and the light bulbs in the hallway, exploded.

"What the…." Chris said ducking as electric sparked everywhere, giving Phoebe a chance to run and spin kick one of the demon, sending the demon crashing into a table, while Paige, orbed a nearby potion to the last two remaining demons, who stood there expecting to go on flames, but smoke just rose up around them and disappeared.

"You have got to do better than that," said one of the demon with a smile, which turned into pain as both demons clutched their bodies, just as thousands of thorns erupted from their bodies before they exploded to bits.

"Are you guys alright?" Chris asked just as he felt a static whiz through his body.

"What was going on here?" Phoebe asked her youngest sister who gave her the I-have-no-idea look with a shrug. Just then they all heard a crash downstairs as three pair of eyes shot up, with the thought of demons and exposure, they all ran downstairs with Chris trotting behind the two sisters.

However when the three made it to the stairs, they saw clearly that no demons would dare to attack in a room full of delinquents. The sisters looked over to the boy who seems to have crashed into the small table in the foyer, he was laughing his head off as he got up from the floor with a help of his mates.

"What is going on here?" Paige shouted as the guys stopped to look up at the adults of the house, just as Wyatt came in.

"Sorry aunt Paige, I take care of it," Wyatt said with a smile as both adults rolled their eyes, completely forgotten about the demon attack, after all its not unusual for them to get attacked on their own. "Guys, clear it up," Wyatt said to the boys, swatting both of them on their heads.

Paige and Phoebe, both with a smirk on their faces, made their way to the kitchen. Chris on the other hand, decided to sit down on the staircase since it seemed like a perfect place to spy on people without being spotted. Chris looked below him as he saw the house was getting packed by people he doesn't even recognise as Wyatt's friends, but then again it's a party, even a complete stranger would go to a party as long as there is free food and a place to make out.

Chris who was spying on people through the banister, well hidden from open eyes saw Bianca and Tom making their way through the crowd and sitting down on the couch against the staircase. To Chris surprise he saw Wyatt approaching them with two drinks in his hands.

"Hey guys, enjoying yourself?" Wyatt asked handing them a drink as the two gave a little nod. "Cool, well if you need anything, my aunts are in the kitchen, and the food are in the table, so help yourself." with a wink, he turned around and left.

"Are you sure that's Wyatt Halliwell," Chris heard Tom's voice whispering to Bianca. "I mean for once he is treating us like a person."

Just then Chris saw few more of his mates making their way through the crowd as some looked up at his way but he quickly hid himself.

"Hey guys, when did you lot get here?" Mike asked Tom and Bianca, while hyper Wendy sat next to them on the couch.

"just few minutes ago." Bianca said looking at Mike. "Is Chris with you guys?"

"Nope, I haven't seen him since school," Mike said as Ryan came towards them carrying three drinks.

"Oh guys, I didn't know you two were here," Ryan said handing the drinks to Mike and Wendy.

"Do you guys know where Chris lives," Bianca asked as the four shrugged.

"Why,"

"So we can drop by to see what he is doing" Bianca said getting up as Chris noticed the outfit she was wearing, she was wearing a sleek black dress that was embedded with thousand stars, which were shining in the lights, her hair is like always except a lock was pushed up with a hairpin. To Chris's eyes she looked beautiful, so beautiful, without realising he got up and look at her properly.

"Chris," Mike said looking up startling Chris as Bianca turned around to see Chris. "Well, looks like he is here after all."

Chris looked at Bianca who smiled, not knowing what to do, Chris made his way downstairs, through the crowd to his friends.

"Hey guys," Chris said before leaning in to give Bianca a kiss on her lips.

"When did you get here?" Wendy asked as Chris shrugged, before looking at Bianca.

"You look…amazing," Chris said causing Bianca to blush as the guys made a wolf whistle.

"What were you doing upstairs." Bianca asked looking at Chris, who smiled.

"Uhm…Had to use the toilet," Chris said as Bianca nodded just as Wyatt appeared behind them.

"Oh, Looks like every one is here," Wyatt said as Chris glared at him. "Chris, I m glad you could make it buddy," Wyatt said pulling him into a tight hug.

"What do you think you are doing?" Chris hissed next to Wyatt ears as Wyatt smiled at others.

"get ready to be busted," Wyatt whispered back before letting go as Chris's eyes widened, while Wyatt gave a little nod and a smirk.

"_You wouldn__'__t dare,__"_Chris thought as Wyatt smiled at them.

"Well guys, enjoy yourself, and Chris remember buddy" Wyatt said giving Chris a thumb's up. "You need anything, let me know, I gotcha your back." with that Wyatt turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"What was that?" Bianca asked looking at Chris, who shrugged.

"Dude, don't tell me, you are buds with Wyatt Halliwell," Mike said gob smacked by the new finding.

"We are not buddy, buddy," Chris said sitting down as others crowded him. "We are just…."

"Buddies," Tom quipped causing Chris to roll his eyes.

"Its no big deal guys, we are just on good terms with each other," Chris said getting up from his seat and making his way over to the dinning table, to help himself to some of the party snacks.

"Chris, sweetie, can you come here for a sec," Phoebe called out as she spotted Chris nearby the party snacks. Chris looked at his aunt before looking back at his mates who were bit confused.

"be right back," Chris said with a little smile, while Bianca looked at him then at Phoebe, for some reason she could feel that something is going on down there but she cant quite figure out what that is.

--------

"What is it?" Chris hissed the moment he closed the door behind him.

"Oh sorry sweetie, did I interrupt something?" Phoebe said looking genuinely sorry.

"No its okay, its nothing, but remember none of my mates know I am a Halliwell," Chris said to his aunt, who looked at him before turning to look at her young sister, who just rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Phoebe said confused.

"Cause, all my mates are scared of Wyatt," Chris said looking at Phoebe, just as Paige who was having chip and dip choked on her food, causing Chris to roll his eyes, before folding his arms in his chest.

"But then why are they here?" Paige said looking at his nephew, whose neurotic ness is showing through, she is so proud since Chris is bit like her, so stubborn that's one of the Halliwell's trait.

"Cause Wyatt invited them and he is planning something," Chris said just as he heard Wyatt's voice inside his head.

"_No I am not,__"_

"Stay out of my head," Chris said as Phoebe and Paige gave him a funny look. "Its Wyatt."

"Well tell him to get here," Paige said as Chris stared at her, before calling for Wyatt.

"_Get your ass down here, now,__"_

With in a minute Wyatt walked through the door, with a gleeful smile on his face. "What's going on here?"

"Oh nothing, we are just here talking about, how to kill you," Chris said in a sarcastic voice as Wyatt turned serious.

"Chris," Phoebe said as Wyatt looked at them as if they were demons.

"Dude, it's a joke, chill." Chris said patting Wyatt's shoulder who swatted Chris on the head. "Hey!"

"So what's with Chris and the business of him not wanting to be a Halliwell," Paige said folding her arms into her chest like her sister as Wyatt looked his brother before at his aunt.

"Well Chris here don't want to be popular, cause he think if every one finds out," Wyatt said air quoting them as Chris gave him a stern glare before moving around the kitchen. "that he is my brother, they are all going to treat him differently, especially his girlfriend."

"He got a girlfriend?" Paige said looking at her nephew. "Since when, and how come we don't know about any of this."

"That's cause you guys barely come around nowadays," Chris said helping himself to some food on the counter as Wyatt nodded.

"Carry on, this girl friend, what's her name," Phoebe said with a smile causing Chris to roll his eyes.

"Her name is Bianca," Wyatt said as Both sister stimulatingly spoke.

"The phoenix," Both chorus as both boys looked at them, confused.

"Phoenix?" Wyatt and Chris chorused back as the sisters shake it off.

"Nothing carry on," Paige said as she waved her hand for him to continue.

"Well that's about it, he doesn't want his mates to know that he is my brother," Wyatt said finishing it in short sentence.

"You are his brother?" said a voice causing all four to jump and look towards the door as they saw Bianca standing there looking shocked by her discovery.

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, ACTION IS COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER._**

**_BIG thanks to : Pinkphoenix1985, Melindahalliwell, Criminally Charmed, Lexi-Charmed, Romulus - girl, Bookcrzygirl, Elinka, Xcharmedgirl4evaX, Sn0b0z, holabitches100._**

**_Anonymous reviewer : Muy Bien: Thanks for the review, Glad you are enjoying this fic_**


	16. FIGHT

**_Hey Guys, Thanks for the review, I Hope You all enjoy this Chapter. For those who want to see Wyatts bike, its up in my Profile, so Check it out. so Enjoy this chapter:_**

**_-----------------------------_**

"Bianca…" Chris said as Bianca looked disgusted, before storming out of the kitchen as the sisters looked worried, as Chris dashed after her. "Bianca wait," Chris shouted as he ran through the crowd pushing past people who seem to block his way at the precise moment he chose to ran after Bianca, Chris pushed few people out of his way but he wasn't expecting to bang into someone as both of them crashed landed to the floor.

"What the fuck…" said the guy getting up as Chris realised it was one of Wyatt's mate. "newbie? What the fuck are you doing here, did someone tell you there is a free food here."

"Get out of my way," Chris said as the Jock blocked his way and looked down at Chris like he is going to beat the crap out of him.

"Or what?" he said giving Chris a push on his shoulder as he stumbled back. Chris closed his eyes, trying to control himself from lashing out since he was in no mood to stand around playing hide and seek.

"I said move," Chris said firmly as the party people stopped what they were doing to watch them as more of Wyatt mates came through to see what was happening.

"Oh, looks like newbie is getting angry, what you gonna do, cry for your mommy," The Jock mocked Chris and the next thing every one saw is Chris's fist colliding with the guys jaw, sending him to the floor.

One of his mates who is nearby Chris saw this and kicked him, sending Chris sideways crashing into the food table. Tasting blood from his cut lips, Chris got up and kicked him as his TK power over took his kick sending him crashing into the chandelier. At once all the Jocks started attacking Chris.

Wyatt who came out to the noise, saw his mates beating a kid up. "Guys, come on break it up," Wyatt shouted pulling his mates away, as some backed away like Wyatt asked them to but some others didn't and when Wyatt saw the person in the middle, he got beyond pissed off.

"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH," Wyatt shouted as he grabbed his nearest mate and threw him aside who crashed into the people, Wyatt did the same with his other mates, grabbing them and throwing them aside into people. Chris tried to block every ones attack without using his powers, but they all seem to punch him like a bag, as he saw Wyatt throwing his mates aside.

Every one who was standing there started to boo and cheer and chorus "Fight, fight, fight." Chris mates who were there, are all scared especially when they saw Wyatt grabbing his mate and throwing them aside, they figured that he wants to deal with Chris himself but they didn't expect what happened next.

Chris ducked a punch but he couldn't block a hit that came sideways at his face, causing him to see stars. Wyatt who saw this got beyond pissed off, he tried to stop his mates but two of them were so focused into beating Chris up, they didn't hear him. Anger taking best of Wyatt, he grabbed and punched the nearest guy knocking him out in one punch as every one stopped their cheering and booing, confused at what Wyatt was doing. Wyatt then turned and punched another one sending him crashing into a wall. Chris just stood there breathing hard, shocked at what Wyatt was doing to his mates, he was beating them up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" shouted one of his mate who got off lightly with a bloody nose.

"No one, touches my brother, you understand that," Wyatt hissed just as the bulbs in the room exploded causing every one to jump, Phoebe and Paige, just stood there shocked, but before Paige can take control Wyatt took control.

"That's it, the PARTY IS OVER, every one get the hell out of my house," Wyatt said looking at the shocked people. "NOW," He shouted and at once every one scattered like bees and within minute the entire manor was empty except for the kid who was passed out on the floor. Wyatt looked at him before waving his hand as he TK zoomed out of the house as the doors closed shut behind him.

Wyatt then turned and looked at his brother, who had bruises and bleeding lip. "You alright?" Wyatt asked going over to heal Chris, who just gave a nod.

"Thanks," Chris mumbled soon as Wyatt finished his healing.

"Its cool don't worry about it," Wyatt said giving a little pat on his shoulder before turning to his aunts. "Guys, it would be great if you two don't mention any of this to mom or dad."

"Of course not," Phoebe said as both gave them a smile. "You handled this like a grown up, we are proud of you."

"Yup, I guess you are not the little kid who runs around the manor screaming naked anymore ," Paige said giving them a smile as Chris smirked. "You are now old enough to handle everything by yourself."

"Yup, I still remember that day," Phoebe said with a faraway look and a gentle smile on her face. "Well what are we going to tell your mother, when she ask why no one coming to her club."

"I am sure you guys can handle it," Wyatt said with a smile, before looking over to his brother. "Come on, lets open the presents," with a little wink he turned and made his into the sunroom with Chris following him behind with a shake of his head.

"Do you think we should tell him about the present Piper and Leo are planning to give him." Phoebe asked her sister who shook her head.

"Nope, it will make our presents seem very small." Paige said as Phoebe nodded.

"Right." with that both of them turned and disappeared into the kitchen.

-----------------------------------

"I am really sorry about busting you," Wyatt said as he stuffed plastic cups into a black bag, while Chris cleared the couch from popcorns. "I was just kidding about busting you."

"Don't worry about it," Chris said looking at his brother. "I should've know that I cant keep lying to her, I knew one day she would find out, but I wasn't expecting her to find out this way."

"You know, if you want, you can take off," Wyatt said throwing empty crushed drink bottles into the bags before stopping to look at his brother. "I can take care of this."

"Na, I deal with her on Monday, she probably need some time alone," Chris said as he dropped himself on the couch. Wyatt looked at his frustrated brother, with a little smile, he dropped himself next to him.

"You know, you make a pretty good sidekick one day," Wyatt said elbowing Chris, who rolled his eyes at his brother.

"If this is your way of cheering me up, I tell you now, its not working," Chris said making Wyatt laugh. "But thanks though, you know back there for covering my back."

"Hey you are my brother," Wyatt said ruffling his hair. "no one touches you except me."

"Prick," Chris said as he got up and threw a nearby cup at him.

"Oh you wanna play now," Wyatt said getting up while Chris stood there with a smirk.

"You know I want to," Chris said as he grabbed handful of popcorns and chucked it at Wyatt, which hit him squarely on his face.

"Right that's it you little imp," Wyatt said as he grabbed the couch pillow. "You are dead."

"Catch me if you can," Chris said showing his butt to Wyatt before taking off in a run through the manor as Wyatt dashed after him.

--------------------------

Piper and Leo made their way up the stairs, both engaged in a serious conversation, their voices was so low, no one would able to make anything out it unless they are standing very close to them.

"Are you sure he will able to handle it," Piper said looking at her husband who smiled and nodded.

"yes, he is eighteen, its about time, he gets it," Leo said to his wife as she put the key to the front door and opened it to find both her sons rolling on the ground wrestling each other.

"Right, break it up you two," Piper shouted as both boys jumped as they pulled themselves away from each other. "Where are your aunts?" Piper asked just as Phoebe and Paige came out of the living room eating popcorns.

"I win," Chris said throwing his hands up in the air as Wyatt shook his head.

"No, Mom interrupted, otherwise I would've won." Wyatt said as Piper looked from one to another.

"No, lets ask them since they were watching us," Chris said turning to his aunts who shook their heads lightly while Piper glared at them. "Who won, me or him?"

"Clearly you were having fun," Piper said giving a warning look at her sisters who both seem to have a sheepish smile plastered to their face. "You still think he is old enough to handle it?" Piper hissed to Leo sideways.

"Piper," Leo said as Piper sighed.

"Fine," Piper said looking at her boys. "Where are the girls?"

"Oh, Melinda and others went to the movies with Coop and Henry," Phoebe said holding her finger out to get her sisters attention.

"but I thought they wanted to come to the party," Piper said looking at her sisters who shrugged.

"There was this new movie out starring Jamie Worthit." Chris said as Piper nodded her head as she understood why the girls went to the movies rather than coming to the party since Jamie Worthit is the Ideal's young teenagers dream boy.

"Well its nearly midnight, they movie should've finished hours ago," Piper said checking her wrist watch. "Where are they?" and as if on cue, the front door was opened and in walked six girls and a boy followed by Coop and Henry, all eating ice creams.

"hey guys, how was the party?" Melinda asked her brother who shrugged just as the grandfather clock chimed from the house indicating it was midnight.

"Piper its time," Leo said looking at his wife, who nodded before looking at her eldest son.

"Wyatt come with us, we got something to give you," Piper said as she made her way up the stairs while every one else followed more curious at what Piper wants to give Wyatt.

"Is it what you told me it is," Coop asked his wife who smiled and nodded. "I have to see this." with that every one made their way up to the attic.

"What are we doing here?" Chris asked his aunts who smiled and indicated towards his mother, who was making her way to the book of shadows.

Piper Halliwell made her way to the book and just as she was about to open the book, the old volume opened by itself and started to flip through the pages until it came to rest on a spell she desired. Piper looked at her family who were all looking at her curious at what she was planning to do. Piper looked at her husband who gave a secure nod, with a little smile, she began to recite the spell.

_I call upon the Ancient Power_

_To help me in this twine hour_

_Powers of the water spirits rise_

_Come to me across the skies_

_What was once given to guard_

_Must be returned to its rightful heir_

_I call upon the Ancient sword_

_Come to me who call you near_

_Come to me and settle here_

The Moment Piper finished her incantation, a strip of gold light appeared like a ray of shooting star, it swirled in front of her as the lights began to unravel a huge stone, followed by strip of sharp silver where it joined to meet its gold handle.

The Halliwell's who are all watching are confused by the scene before them as they saw the light reveal a sword in the stone, where the handle gave off a unnatural twinkle as if it was winking at them. No one spoke as every one was transfixed by the sword, until Coop spoke.

"Excalibur,"

_**HUGE THANKS TO**: Lexi-Charmed, Criminally-Charmed, Du1387, MelindaHalliwell, Romulus-girl, anything I want, Spellspinner777, Pinkphoenix1985, Bandgeek252, Elinka, Lizardmomma, Xcharmedgirl4evaX, Lady-Hikari-Yami and Holabitches100._

_**ANON REVIEWERS:** CrazyRv, Lillie08 & Kitty-witty-kate - THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS,. _


	17. WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN THERE

**_Thannks for those who reviewed and My apologies to the little mistakes I may have made in the fic. :D Enjoy._**

"Wyatt," Piper said going over to the sword and with one swift pull the sword came free. "This is our gift to you, Excalibur. Use it carefully and I don't want you playing with this thing inside the house."

"We wanted to give it to you when you were older," Leo said while Wyatt looked completely confused. "that way you could handle it better."

"You are kidding right," Chris said as every one looked at him. "I don't believe this."

"ye, I don't believe this," Wyatt said moving the sword up and down, it felt light like a feather, he barely felt any weight at all. "Its awesome."

"Well I better put it away just for now," Piper said grabbing the sword from her son's hand and pushing it back into the sword. "before you put someone's eyes out."

"I bet I can pull this out," Henry Jr said going over to the sword and giving it a pull, but to his amazement, the sword didn't budge an inch, much as he tired he couldn't, and soon others joined him, including Chris, but to all their disappointment none of them could pull the sword out of the sword, not even Chris.

"here, let me help you," Wyatt said seeing his brother struggle and with one swift movement he pulled it out and handed it to his brother, who fell back from its weight, which felt as if someone dropped a car on him. "Geez Chris, you are weak." Wyatt said holding his hand out as the sword jumped into his hand.

"They are already became one," Paige said looking at her nephew, who smiled at her.

"hey every one, bow before me, I am the next king Arthur," Wyatt said conjuring a crown on his head and holding his sword up in the air.

"Mom what did we get?" Penelope asked her parents as Phoebe and Coop looked at her, before looking at her young sister who was in the same state as they are in. At once all the kids began to target their parents and bombard them with questions of what they got.

"I want Excalibur too," Henry Jr whined causing Paige to roll her eyes.

"Henry, you are not the twice blessed," Paige said as the 14 year old stamped his feet.

"Its not my fault is it," Henry Jr yelled at his parents. "Why does Wyatt always get everything, and we don't, its not fair, just cause he is the almighty twice blessed."

"Henry, that's enough, one more word out of you, you are grounded," Paige hissed at her son, who looked at her pissed off.

"I don't care," Henry Jr yelled before orbing out.

"I am sorry guys, I call you when we get home." Paige apologised to her family before grabbing her family and orbing out of the Manor.

"I think we better get going to," Phoebe said sensing the emotions from every one else in the room. "Coop honey, take us home," with that Phoebe, Coop and their daughters hearted out.

Chris looked at his brother, he seemed very happy but for some reason, something inside him snapped, so without saying anything, he walked out of the attic.

-----------------------------------

Chris laid on his bed, staring at the wall before him, like Henry Jr, Chris felt like throwing a tantrum. Its not fair, he gets nothing, its always Wyatt who gets the good things, he is more powerful than Chris, he is the bloody Jock in the school, girls throw themselves at Wyatt and they wouldn't even care about Wyatt treating them like shit as long as they get to have one night with him. Demons fear him, the word twice blessed alone make the demons think twice, and if that's not enough Wyatt now gets an Excalibur, a powerful sword he once used to think a myth.

Unknown to Chris tears already formed in his eyes. He felt unlucky and he felt as if he was being treated unfairly, but he knew deep inside Wyatt never chose any of this, if he knew Wyatt, he would give up his powers any day of the time, the only reason he hasn't done that cause he is always the protector of the family but then again who is he kidding, Wyatt cant survive one day without his powers.

Chris wished he stop feeling jealous about his brother, but he couldn't. Wyatt is the type of guy that all girls and guys would ask for, smart, powerful, attractive. Chris on the other hand, scrawny little kid, who gets barely noticed, unless he beats people up to make himself popular. But if it was Wyatt, he just have to walk in and people would already notice him especially girls, he seen that happen plenty of times.

Chris inhaled and exhaled deeply, pushing these thoughts aside. He should be happy for Wyatt, not be jealous, he knew if Wyatt find out how he feels, he would hurt his brother's feeling, since Chris knew whether Wyatt admits it or not, that Chris's opinions always matters to him. Chris noticed this couple of times, Wyatt would always come and ask him, like he couldn't be bother asking anyone else and once Chris gives his opinion on the subject he follows it out.

Chris looked up at the ceiling wondering what Wyatt was up to when he heard a knock on his door. Figuring it was Wyatt coming in to boost about his sword, he sat up on his bed.

"Who is it?" Chris asked as his father came in with a smile.

"Hey there buddy, what you up to," Leo said as he came in and sat on the bed as Chris just shrugged.

"Nothing," Chris said looking at the door as he heard Wyatt's voice down the hallway followed by his mother, who seem to be yelling what a bad idea of giving an eighteen year old a powerful sword.

"Chris, about the sword," Leo began looking at his youngest. "We…He inherited it as a child…I.."

"I understand Dad, its no biggie, I mean its only a sword," Chris said looking at his father. "Wyatt is only going to run around with it for a week, then it be down in the basement, collecting dust with his other magical things and besides he sucks at Macbeth and he always hated sword fights,"

Leo laughed at his youngest. He thought Chris was sad about what happened, Wyatt receiving Excalibur, but from what he heard, he can tell that his youngest clearly knows his brother and understand him, rather than being jealous and hateful towards him.

"He is more into fists than swords isn't he?" Leo said as Chris nodded with a laugh.

"Yup, that he is," Chris said smiling at the thought of the fight Wyatt had, earlier on.

"He is lucky to have a brother like you," Leo said as he thought about the other Chris, who came back to save Wyatt, to save the future, everything Chris done for the family.

"I think I am lucky to have a brother like him, but don't tell him this," Chris said to his father who laughed and nodded. "Cause if he finds out he is gonna boost about it for months."

"Don't worry, it stays between us," Leo chuckled as he got up made his way to the door. "So you had your dinner?"

"Yeah, I am just heading to bed," Chris said jumping into the bed, before pulling the covers around him as Leo stopped by the door.

"I am proud of you son," Leo said as Chris smiled at him.

"Dad…." Chris called out as Leo stopped to look at his youngest. "Love you."

Leo looked surprised at his son, its not often you hear Chris Perry Halliwell say I love you to anyone around him. Leo figured that since he is a teenager that saying I love you is kind of a bad thing, just like no hugging or kissing him in public or treating him like a child, Everything he hates.

"I love you too buddy, night," Leo said with a smile before switching off the light.

"Night," Chris replied before closing his eyes to the darkness that engulfed him.

-------------------

The next morning Chris woke up to the sound of an engine reviving non-stop outside the window and if it wasn't bad, the alarm clock started to go off, followed by Melinda yelling and Phone ringing somewhere from the house.

"AHHHHH," Chris yelled, throwing his hand out as his alarm clock TK flew and smashed against the wall, with one sound down, he yelled at his sister. "MELINDA SHUT UP,"

"Get Lost Chris," Melinda voice yelled back before she continued yelling for Piper, who yelled back.

"HOW CAN ANYONE SLEEP IN THIS RACKET," Chris yelled before throwing his covers off him and making his way to the window to see who was making the engine noise. Chris lifted his window and squinted outside as the summer's gentle breeze blew through.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING OUT THERE," Chris yelled randomly at the street as he saw Wyatt below him. "Where the hell is that noise coming from?" Chris shouted as Wyatt went into the garage and came back and with him came a sleek looking silver sports motorbike.

"Like my new ride," Wyatt said looking up at his sleep deprived brother.

"Where the hell did you that Junk from?" Chris yelled as Wyatt twisted the handlebar, reviving the engine, which screamed with power.

"Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coops present," Wyatt said with a nod of his head. "Feel that baby, she is one heck of a bike."

"Well you better stop doing that, or your baby going to end up in a junkyard," Chris hollered back before slamming the window shut, scowling at Wyatt under his breath. Chris slowly made his way back to the bed, he can hear his sister making her way downstairs, someone finally answered the phone, the house once again became quiet, well not quite, since that precise moment his half broken alarm clock started to screech badly.

"fucking hell," Chris hissed, flicking his wrist as the alarm clock blew up to pieces. "Great," Chris thought to himself as he dropped himself on the bed when he heard the engine reviving outside once again.

"WYATT," Chris screamed just as he heard Wyatt's voice apologising inside his head. After that every thing became silent, peaceful, so peaceful Chris once again drifted back to sleep, his eyelids felt heavy, he felt so tired yet so relaxed, his body was in peace, Chris slowly drifted into the dream world, when all of a sudden he heard a huge explosion somewhere from the house, he jumped and fell to the floor, hitting the nightstand on the process.

Just then another explosion, followed by Melinda's yell. "WHAT IS GOING DOWN THERE," Chris yelled orbing out in a strange looking orbs.

**_THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED, ESPECIALLY TO:_** _Du1387, Pink phoenix1985, CriminallyCharmed, holabitches100, Elinka, Bandgeek252, Spellspinner777, xCharmedgirl4evaX, Melindahalliwell, SilverwhiteDragon and Lexi-charmed. _

_**THANKS SO MUCH GUYS. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**_


	18. Warlocks

**_Thanks for those Who reviewed, I hope you All enjoy this Chapter, since You lot will find out whats happening with Chris in this Chapter ;D Enjoy, remember the faster you guys review, the faster I update._**

When Chris orbed in, he saw four identical demons each attacking Piper, Wyatt and Melinda as each of the demons used different powers. Chris looked to his right by the front door, to find Wyatt battling with one of the demon as Wyatt stood there sending streams of fire jets at the demon who was sending streams of water jets, none dominating the other.

In front of him, in the sunroom his mother blowing up rocks as he saw a demon standing there moving his arms, while ground beneath Piper shot up. Chris turned to his left to find Melinda throwing a demon across the room, while another one sends a gust of wind at her as Melinda dived out of the way, since the contact of the wind was so fierce, the dinning table which stood in its way was ripped into shreds.

"Chris watch out," Melinda shouted as he saw the demon who was on the floor sending a jet of fire at him, but before Chris can react a greenish blue force field appeared around him, protecting him from the jet, confusing him and the other Halliwell's.

"What the hell," Chris said looking at the force field before looking at Wyatt but he was busy fighting the demon, just then the force field disappeared. Looking back he saw the demon was on his legs and sending towards him what seems like a whip of fire, quickly thinking Chris orbed out of the whips way as the demon looked around him.

Chris however on the other hand, orbed behind the demon, and held his hand out and shot out a lighting bolt at the demon, which pierced his body and shot through the ceiling like a powerful laser, causing the demon to engulf in flames just as the earth beneath him opened up and sucked the demon into the fiery pit of hell.

The other three demons who saw this stopped their attack and with one final glare at the Halliwell's they all teleported away within their line of powers as in gust of wind, water and earth.

"Is every one alright?" Piper asked going to check on his children who all nodded before her eyes travelling to the big hole on the ceiling. "How am I going to fix this?"

--------------

"Okay they are called the Elemental Warlocks," Piper said looking up from the book of shadows to face her children. Wyatt and Melinda were sat at the sofa, while Chris stood against the potion table. "The Four demons that attacked us today, work for another demon called Neshuma and he is the fifth Demon in cycle of the Elements but it states here, he is more powerful and he belongs in a completely different category from these four demons." Piper said as he looked up at the lights since for some reason, the lights in the attic are flicking on and off as if there was a static interference.

"And what are they doing here?" Chris said as he noticed that every one was looking at him strangely but then he felt strange. "What wrong?"

"What's wrong your hair?" Melinda said as Chris looked up before going over to the mirror and felt his jaw hit the floor, since all his hair is standing on their end like static. Chris tried to matt it down but to his amazement, it just rose up in the air again.

"Have u been playing with your chemical set again?" Wyatt joked as Chris gave him a death glare. Piper rolled her eyes at her eldest joke, before reaching for her youngest but the moment she touched the tip of his hair, she jumped back yelling.

"Fu…lower…" Piper hissed as flexed her wrist, feeling the numbness taking over her hand.

"What happened?" Chris asked looking at his mother who was holding her hand and flexing it.

"Must be a electric shock," Melinda said laughing as she reached over to Chris, but before she can touch him, every one saw electric current jumping out of Chris and zapping Melinda as she was knocked backwards.

"Mel," Wyatt shouted as he and Piper ran to help Melinda who was knocked out cold.

"Meli," Chris said taking a step towards them but Wyatt held his hand out.

"Stay back," Wyatt shouted, not realising how harsh he sounded but he was more worried about his little sister. "Melinda, come on wake up,"

"Is she okay?" Chris said as he felt his heart race, but Wyatt just shook his head, not knowing what to say.

"She is passed out." Wyatt said to his mother before looking over to his brother.

"Chris…" Piper called out but Chris back away from her. Piper saw the fear that flashed across his eyes, then she noticed his eyes, they were strange, she didn't understand how she never noticed this before, his pupils they weren't emerald, they were icy greyish blue.

"Don't come near me," Chris said not understanding what just happened, did he just zap his young sister.

Chris backed himself into a wall, when the old radio in the shelve nearby came alive, dials whizzing up and down.

Piper looked at her youngest confused, since electricity seem to go haywire around him. "Sweetie…" Piper began but Chris shook his head. Chris just stood there with his blood pumping in his ears, he felt charged up inside, his entire body was tinkling, he felt numb yet the feeling of being pricked, the same sensation he experienced earlier.

"No mom, stay away from me," Chris quivered just as bulbs brightened and dimmed, every time he spoke, the lights around him brightened powerfully to the point where they could explode. Chris immediately knew something was wrong with him.

"Chris…." Wyatt said getting up and going over to his brother but Chris backed away.

"STAY AWAY," Chris shouted just as every light bulbs exploded with sparks showering the room.

----------------------------------------

"Chris calm down," Wyatt said as he sat five feet away from Chris in the basement. Chris wanted him to stay away but Wyatt isn't budging, so he orbed a chair and sat inches from the line Chris drew for himself to separate others.

"No, how can I calm down," Chris said as he saw the lights in the kitchen flickering. "when something is wrong with my powers."

"Yea, that's why aunt Paige gone to check with the elders." Wyatt said looking at his brother who was sitting in a corner, looking helpless, like a little kid. "Chris, I promise you nothing will happen to you."

"Wy, I am not worried about me, I am worried for others," Chris said as he rocked back and forth with his legs wrapped against his chest since Chris never realised how cold the basement was until now. "You saw what I did to Mel,"

"It was an accident," Wyatt said as he got up and approached his little brother.

"Stay away from me, seriously," Chris said looking up at his brother as Wyatt approached him. "Wyatt I mean it,"

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to me," Wyatt said crouching next to Chris. "You alright?" Wyatt said placing a hand on his shoulder just as lighting zaps him, sending him crashing into the boxes behind him.

"SEE I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY," Chris yelled just as the light bulb in the basement exploded. "Wyatt…..Wy…..are you okay?"

"Yea I am cool," Wyatt huffed as he sat up, dusting himself looking as if nothing happened but he had to admit that power really packed a punch. Just then Piper came down the stairs with a smile and a tray of food. "Hey sweetie, lunch."

"On the floor." Chris said as Piper looked at her youngest who seemed more serious than before, so Piper did as she was told. Chris moved his hand as the tray slid slowly towards but stopped few feats away, so once again Chris moved his hand, when lighting shot out of his finger tips and hit the tray as everything blew into pieces leaving a hole and a scorch mark where the lighting hit.

"Chris…." Wyatt said as Chris shook his head looking fearfully at his brother.

-------------------

"What did they say?" Piper asked her young sister, who huffed and puffed. "Well…."

"They have no idea," Paige said as Piper threw her hand up in exasperation.

"I don't believe this, one time we go to them for help and they don't know anything, well let them come to us for help, I show them where to shove it."

"Piper…" Paige began but Piper cut her off as Wyatt just shrugged at his aunt.

"I mean seriously, what the hell are they doing up there," Piper shouted pacing up and down while Leo and Wyatt exchanged a nervous glance with the youngest charmed one.

"Piper…"

"What if a demons attacks, he be sitting ducks since he has no idea what is going on with his powers," Piper ranted. "He cant shut himself up in the basement for rest of his life and what the hell are they useful for, whenever we need them, their only answer seem to be, we don't know anything yet."

"PIPER."

"WHAT"

"Let me finish," Paige said as Piper looked at her. "As I was saying, they don't know anything yet, but they said they may have an idea of what's going on."

"Which is?" Wyatt said looking at his aunt.

"Well it seems like Chris vanquished the shocker demon yesterday with his Electrokinesis." Paige said as Piper looked confused. "his elder bolts….lighting power."

"I know what Electrokinesis means, what's that gotta do with him." Piper said moving around as Paige rolled her eyes.

"Well, when he vanquished the shocker demon, somehow both their powers merged together."

"So you saying he is a demon." Wyatt asked sounding worried.

"No, just his powers were merged with the shocker demon." Paige said looking at her nephew. "Which in return advanced his Electrokinesis from his limitations."

"So what," Piper asked looking at her sister.

"That's it, his powers are advanced earlier than it was expected, he just need to learn how to control them." Paige said looking at her sister.

"What do we do about him shocking every one to death." Piper said as Paige shrugged.

"We just have to keep him away from water and anything metal." Wyatt said as Paige nodded.

"and some good thick gloves for his hands," Paige said as Wyatt smiled and nodded.

"Well that sounds simple." Piper said rolling her eyes as she heard the front door slam and heard Phoebe's voice. "We better stock up on light bulbs."

"Guys you there I need some help here," Phoebe shouted as others came out of the sunroom to find Phoebe standing there with a stranger. "Help me." Phoebe said trying to support the stranger that was leaning over her a stranger, who looks as if he has been attacked.

"What is going on here?" Piper said as they helped Phoebe bring in the stranger into the living room, from the looks of it, he seemed like mauled by animals and Piper didn't miss the gold stick in his hand

"We got a big problem." Phoebe said as Wyatt and Paige began healing the man before them on the couch.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, hope you all enjoyed this. especially Romulus-Girl, who asked for a big Chapter. :D**_

_**Special thanks to:** Lexi-charmed, Pinkphoenix1985, Romulus-girl, xCharmedgirl4evax, Criminally Charmed, Melindahalliwell, SilverWhiteDragon, Spellspinner777 Elinka, Lizardmomma, Charmed4eva112 and Sn0zb0z._

_**Annon Reviewer: **Thanks for the review, Glad you enjoy this fic._

**_THANKS GUYS._**


	19. Power Debate

**_Thanks for those Who reviewed, I hope you all Enjoy this Chapter. Sorry it took me a while to Update this fic. _**

**_-------------------_**

Leo watched his young son eat with a smile as he sat on the stairs. "You need anything else?"

"No, thanks dad," Chris said as he finished eating.

"So you ready to go and face them," Leo asked his youngest who looked unsure with a glint of fear in his eyes.

"Dad, I don't think I can do it,"

"Chris, you have got to control it, don't let it control you," Leo said as he got up and made his way over to his son. "trust me, relax, its just like any of your other powers." Chris looked into his fathers eyes which seem to secure his inner feeling.

"Take my hand," Leo said as Chris looked at it, fearing that he might shock his father, but he can feel and hear his father in his inner mind telling him to relax and to feel the flow of his power inside his body. Chris extended his hand, as his hand shook with fear but as he was inches away from his fathers hand, he pulled it away.

"I cant, I am sorry." Chris said shaking his head as he backed away from his father.

"Its okay, don't worry," Leo said with a smile. "Just know that I am very proud of you, no matter what you choose to do."

Chris looked at his father, he was always there for him, helping him when he needs him, no matter the time or the day of it. Even now when his father heard about what happened, he cancelled his lessons and came to be there with him, always supporting him, even if his mother doesn't approve of it, knowing and trusting on Chris to choose from right and wrong. Right now Chris knows that his father believes in him to control his powers. Just then they heard explosions and Pipers screaming.

"Mom…" Chris said as Leo rushed upstairs, but Chris grabbed him. "No Dad, you stay here." with that Chris disappeared in static orbs.

When Chris orbed in, he saw Wyatt crash through the living room wall and become motionless.

Piper who saw this, began to furiously flick her wrist at the demons, who just stumbled back as Piper's powers created nothing but sparks. Chris on the other hand quickly rushed to Wyatt's side, as he saw Wyatt was lifeless.

"Aunt Paige I need your help NOW." Chris shouted towards the ceiling just as orbs appeared in front of him. "Heal him." Chris barked as Paige got down to heal her unconscious nephew. Chris looked up as he saw his mother getting hit by water ball, trapping her in a tunnel of water.

Anger cursing through the young witch. Chris threw his hand out, unleashing his new power on one of the demon, who made a gust of wind to protect against the lighting, however to Chris's and the demons surprise, the lighting which was going for the demon, opened up like a spider web at the tip, contracting the gust of wind, as the lighting bolt wrapped itself around the demon, electrocuting him through his spinal cord, just as the demon exploded into gust of wind.

Chris turned around to the demon who waved his hand as the earth beneath him shot up and went for Chris, however Chris panicked and held his hand out, just as a blue energy blast appeared incinerating the rock and the demon on the spot, who turned to dust.

Finally he turned to the third demon, who looked fearful and decided to teleport out, however Chris who saw this, held his hand out, as the lighting contacted the water, as the demon within exploded, leaving nothing but a puddle of water behind him.

"What the hell was that?" a voice grunted as Chris turned around to find his brother sitting up, while the tunnel of water around Piper collapsed, releasing her as she fell to the ground coughing out the water.

"You guys okay?" Chris asked as Wyatt got up, moving his shoulder joint, as he flexed them, since they were just been healed by his aunt.

"Energy Blast?" Wyatt asked quizzically. "That's not even one of your Powers?"

"I don't know how I did that," Chris said looking at his brother as his father entered the room the room with a towel for his mother, since he did saw what happened between Chris and the demons and how he vanquished the high level demons with his new acquired powers.

"What other powers are you packing?" Wyatt asked looking shocked as Chris smirked, as for once the twice blessed is jealous of his brother's powers.

"I don't know, it looks like I have almost all your powers," Chris mocked looking at his brother, who quizzically raised his eyebrow at him.

"In your dreams mate," Wyatt snapped back as Chris shook his head.

"I don't know, I mean I had a force field, energy blast," Chris said looking at his brother. "And what other have you got, that I don't have, that's right…energy balls."

"Yeah, it's a shame, you don't have it," Wyatt said creating a energy ball in his hands as the adults watched the two bricking teenagers.

"Lets see then," Chris said holding his hand out and visualizing an energy balls, just then from each tip of his fingers, static formed, as it began to form into a small ball in the middle of his palm, soon it began to grow to the size of a normal energy ball, as the static whizzed around.

"Oh yea…" Chris shouted barely able to contain his excitement as Wyatt's energy ball disappeared in smoke.

"HOW….." Wyatt asked looking at his parents. "ITS NOT FAIR, HE GOT ALMOST ALL MY POWERS." Wyatt shouted as Chris threw the ball from one hand to another, almost laughing.

"Guys enough of this," Piper said looking at his children. "Chris, put that off, and Wyatt, clam down."

"But how, he only got an advancement to his elder bolt, then how can he do all these?" Wyatt said sulking like a little kid who seem to be treated unfairly.

"Well, with Electrokinesis, its possible to create, energy balls and energy blast," Leo said looking at his eldest son. "its also possible for force field, just like yours. Where as normal force field only can be activated when the witch desires, but if it's a electro magnetic shield, than the witch doesn't even need to think, as it protects the witch without the witch intending for the force field."

"Oh yea, now who is the most powerful of them all," Chris said doing a little dance, and throwing his hand out, just as static flew out of his hand and hit the sunroom, lights, as it exploded above them, showering them with glass fragments.

"That would be still…Me," Wyatt said with his hands folded in his chest.

"yea, whatever, you are just sulking, cause I have all your powers, except the power to wield Excalibur." Chris said mirroring his brother's body movements.

"No, that's not true," Wyatt said looking at his brother, who pretended to deep think, before giving a well known sarcastic nod.

"Yea, I have orbing, telekinesis, morphing, energy blast, energy ball, force field, lighting bolt…oh which you don't have, see Almost all your powers. Na, na, na, na, na, na."

"Shut up," Wyatt shouted looking at his brother, who pretended to be scared.

"Oohhh, I am so scared," Chris said sarcastically as Paige shook her head, while Piper gave off a shrill whistle.

"Alright quit it, you two," Piper said looking at her sons, as one seem to be very hyper another one seem to be very moody and pissed off. "Guys this is only powers, does it matter who has the most powers?"

"YES," came a chorus.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous," Piper said looking at her children as both are facing away from each other with their arms folded in her chest. "If you guys don't stop comparing your powers, you know what I am going to do?"

Neither of them replied as Piper looked from one boy to another.

"Well…?" Piper asked as both looked at her sideways.

"We are listening," Chris replied as Wyatt nodded.

"I will bind your powers, which means, you guys have to face demons, by chanting spells and making potions," Piper said looking at her sons, as Chris muffled a laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, it just I am sure I will able to survive like that, but Wyatt over there…Mom, don't you know he sucks at both Potion and spell writing, he cant even rhyme to save his life."

"Okay that is enough, you to your bedroom," Piper said looking at her eldest son before turning to the youngest cheeky one. "You to the basement, of you go."

"What, why basement," Chris asked looking at his mother.

"That where you been all this time, so return to it," Piper said clapping her hand as Wyatt smiled.

"But its cold," Chris whined as another bulb somewhere from the house exploded.

"Tough luck, move it, both of you," Piper said as Wyatt smiled before orbing out, as Chris rolled his eyes before stomping off.

**_Thanks for all those who reviewed Especially to: _**

_Pinkphoenix1985, xcharmedgirl4eva, Romulus-girl, Lexi-charmed, MelindaHalliwell, du1387, Zagreb-girl, xxrenapendentxx criminallycharmed, Lady Hikari-Yami, silverWhiteDragon, Sn0zb0z, JadeAlmasy, Elinka, Lac t, Lizardmomma, Holabitches100, ladylookslikeadude._

_**Anon Reviewers: **WyattxChrisLover, Anonymous, HalliwellWriter145, and Annonymous: THANKS GUYS FOR THE REVIEW, HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER._


	20. Another day For Christopher Halliwell

-1_**Hey Guys, thanks for the review, I hope you all Enjoyed the Previous Chapter. Some of You Guys Asked me Why I didn't include the Innocent or what happened to him in the last Chapter.**_

_**The reason you guys didn't see him cause this story focuses on Wyatt and Chris, and the Innocent got nothing to do with them…Yet, so that's why I didn't Include him in the last chapter.**_

_**Okay Before I let you guys go and read I must say. I STARTED A FORUM, with Additional stories and Bonus features that I never posted on FanFiction. So Why don't you guys go and Take a look, btw I must say that Forum does contain Slashable Materials of Wyatt and Chris.**_

_**For the Address go to MY Profile. **_

_**----------------------------------------**_

The next Sunday Morning, Chris woke up once again to a loud bang, followed by a pissed off yell.

"Can you guys PLEASE, keep down there," Chris yelled before burying his face beneath his pillow. Chris closed his eyes and tried to shut his senses off to the loud bangs that erupted from his surroundings, followed by his alarm clock, which like every other morning began blazing like a mini siren. Getting irritated by the noise, Chris moved his hand to punch the alarm clock, when he felt a static whiz and mini explosion, followed by the dying noise of his alarm clock. Chris looked up to see his Alarm clock, well what's left of the alarm clock was sitting there, as the plastic cover of the clock was slowly sliding off, as for it was melted by Chris's power.

Chris groaned when he head a another bang and this time Wyatts pissed off yell.

"You SON OF BITCH," Piper's voice yelled followed by Paige's voice.

"PIPER YOU ARE CRAZY," Paige yelled just as he heard a loud explosion that shook the house.

"What is going on here," Chris hissed as pushed his duvet cover off and sat down, when he felt something wet, looking down at his bare feet, he saw one inch of water, covering his entire room. "What the hell…." Chris said as he looked at his soaked carpet and the school papers which seem to be moving gracefully along the small water.

Chris slowly made his way to the door, hissing and fuming under his breath about how he is going to kill someone, however when he opened the door, what he wasn't expecting was a water filled hallway, that came up to his chest and what's worse, the moment he opened the door, the water came down at him like a exploded cannon balls, drowning him beneath the gust of water for couple of seconds.

Chris sat up as the water now in his room rose couple more inches where it almost came to his knee.

"What is…" Chris began but jumped when he felt something wriggling inside his night pant, causing him to scream, and to his surprise and to his shock a small fish jumped out. "Right that's it, I AM PISSED." Chris yelled, as he made his way out, pushing against the water, as he made his way past his sisters room, he saw her gathering all her precious things in one neat bundle.

"What is going on," Chris asked as Melinda ran around the room, getting her stereo, laptop, I-pod, phone, teddy bears.

"We are sinking, we are gonna die, we are doomed," Melinda panicked as Chris looked at her as she stopped in front of her phone, which she grabbed and kissed several times.

"You need a life, you know," Chris said moving his finger, as to his bad luck, as a web of static went for Melinda, and to her shock, the mobile in her hand, made a small noise of explosion and smoke came out as Melinda's eyes widened in shock. "Oh well.." Chris said with a smile before moving on.

As Chris made his way to the hallway of the second landing, he saw his brother flying down the stairs as he landed hard on the floor as water splattered everywhere. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Chris yelled however Wyatt simply orbed out and a second passed and he came flying downstairs once again, grunting his pain, he got up and dusted his soaked clothes as he if he alright.

"You alright?" Chris asked as Wyatt tried to look casual.

"yea I am Cool," Wyatt said moving his shoulders in a little circular motion.

"You sure….?" Chris asked as Wyatt looked at him before shaking his head as he sat down.

"No…not really, Fuck," Wyatt hissed as Chris smiled looking at his brother.

"So what is going on, Did a demon vanquished a water pipe or something?" Chris asked as Paige came flying down, just as Wyatt ducked and Chris casually took a side step, allowing his aunt to fall right next to him.

"You guys okay?" Paige asked as she got up, she was soaking wet like Wyatt.

"What is going on here?" Chris asked once again just as Melinda came with piles and piles of stuff in front of her, covering her face from sight.

"little help please…." Melinda moaned from beneath the bunch of clothes, while Chris smiled and stuck his feet out. "Little Help, anyyyyyy…" Melinda screamed as she fell forwards as her belonging swept away in the water.

"PAIGE," Piper's voice yelled as Paige looked at Wyatt before both of them orbing out. Chris on the other hand getting irritated Yelled.

"CAN SOMEONE FUCKING TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?" Chris yelled as the light bulb nearby exploded causing Melinda to scream as she jumped on the small bench nearby.

"Okay first, I don't wanna die, thanks to your stupid power," Melinda said looking at her brother. "Second, take a look outside." Chris rolled his eyes as he made his way to the window nearby to look out and to his shock and surprise, he saw nothing, he didn't see his neighbourhood, instead he saw a deep blue blanket that stretched to the horizon.

They were in middle of the Ocean…slowly sinking.

**THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED : Especially to : **_Spellspinner777, Pinkphoenix1985, Elinka, Criminally Charmed, Witchlighter1392, Lizardmomma, Melindahalliwell, XCharmedgirl4eva, Ladylookslikeadude, Dreamgirl93, lact, KB22, Holabitches100 _

**Anon Reviwers: **_Broshka _**and **_WyattxChrisLover.: _**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYs.**


	21. We need a Hero

**_Hey Guys, sorry for the late delay of this chapter, I am really, really sorry and I must also Apologise to those who I havent replied to their reviews, I am really sorry about that, I hope you all Enjoy this chapter and Dont forget to Review, the fast you guys review, The faster I update, since the next chapter is just waiting to be updated._**

**_--_**

Chris slowly turned back with a blank face, he had no idea how they ended up in middle of the ocean and wouldn't the neighbours notice by now that a entire house is missing or what the hell happened to it. Surely he must be dreaming, that's it, Chris thought to himself, he is dreaming, there is no other rational explanation for why they are in middle of the ocean.

Just then Chris heard a loud explosion from the attic, followed by a river of water spiralling out of control that came down the stairs with such force, it knocked him off his feet.

"What the hell…" Chris shouted as he orbed out thinking of dry land, however halfway near the sky, his orbs were zapped, causing him to reform in the air and then going down to the sea like a sack of potato.

The impact of Chris hitting the water was so hard that he felt as if he collided with solid wall, just then water engulfed his senses, causing him to swim up for air. When he came out, he saw above him, what seems like a invisible force field, he wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the sunlight, as when the sunlight hit's the force field, it gives of this odd light. However the sunlight soon disappeared as stormy clouds gathered above him, with lighting and thunder.

"My dreams are getting out of control," Chris said to himself just as something opened up before him in the water, and it took him a minute to realise it was a whirlpool, since the pink Victorian house is slowly beginning to go in a circular motion. "Ok I have had enough of this craziness for one day," Chris yelled at no one in particular, before orbing out.

When Chris's orbs materialized in the attic, he saw what seemed like a….chaos, he couldn't find any other way to put it. He saw his mother and his aunts hiding behind the couch with what seems like the innocent that his aunt phoebe bought with her yesterday, however he seemed different, as from his waist below he has set of fins, rather than pair of legs, just then they disappeared in swirling orbs. His attention was then turned to the demon who was holding what seems like a gold trident, pointing high in the air above him, where lighting flashes from the open sky, since the roof of the attic is nowhere to be seen.

He saw Wyatt hiding behind a turned table. Quickly running to his brother's side, Chris tapped him in the shoulder causing the blonde witch to jump in fright.

"What is going on?" Chris hissed looking over the table, causing Wyatt to pull him down as lighting bolt whizzed past their head and struck the wall, leaving big scorch marks.

"The demon got the trident." Wyatt said as he created a energy ball.

"yea clever genius, I think I noticed that," Chris said sarcastically as Wyatt got up and threw the energy ball at the demon, however Chris saw Wyatt duck so fast, the energy ball which Wyatt threw at the demon, explode in front of him.

"We have to get that away from him," Wyatt said looking at his brother.

"Really, you don't say," Chris said smacking his forehead, while Wyatt growled at him. "Well, have you tried to call for it," Chris said slowly as if he was teaching something new to a little baby.

Wyatt looked at him before shaking his head. "No, I didn't think of that," Wyatt said as Chris nodded.

"This is how you do it," Chris said in the same voice. "Look at what I am doing, then you can do the same, now…are you ready…are you sure," Chris said as the clouds unleashed them with water. "Trident." Chris shouted, just as Wyatt shifted few meters away from Chris. Out of nowhere, a long tentacle of lighting bolt came and zapped Chris in his hand as the lighting travelled through his body, however most of them were absorbed by him, leaving his hair standing up from the tip.

"Wow, that is a new way of calling for things," Wyatt said with muffled laughter just as the table behind them, exploded to bits sending both boys off into the air.

"Now you all shall die," hissed the demon with slit eyes. "Then none can stop me from finding the underwater Palace, not even the Mighty Poseidon."

"Chris…" Wyatt shouted as he rushed to his brother's side who groaned as he sat up. "You alright?"

"Yeah, peachy," Chris said little bit annoyed of the rain that's pouring down on them. "You do know that if we don't do something soon, the demon is going to kill us and the house is going to find a new place at the bottom of the sea."

"Of course I do, but he is powerful," Wyatt said as the demon started chanting in Latin.

"So, I am sure we can beat him, where is the book," Chris shouted as the wind picked up, as eerie screams started to echo sending shivers down the spine of both boys.

"Underneath the couch," Wyatt said as light vortex opened between the sky and the ocean.

"Ok you stall him," Chris said as he started to crawl away from Wyatt who stood up and threw his hands out as a chair from behind the demon TK smashed against the demon's back, interrupting the demon from his chants, who slowly turned to look at him with its slit yellow eyes.

"You will pay for that," The Demon hissed sending a bolt of lighting through the trident, just as Wyatt's force field raised around him, deflecting the lighting bolt into the sky, as the sky got even darker, while thunder and lighting ripped the skies apart.

Chris crawled through the water filled floor in search of the family heirloom and to his luck, he found the book under the couch, paddling towards the book with his knees and hands, Chris reached for it, just as the couch exploded sending Chris into nearby shelves.

"Oi, over here," Wyatt said flicking his wrist as he tried to combust him, however he got the same result as before, they just created sparks nothing more. "Chris you alright?" Wyatt shouted as the demon created a water ball and threw it at Wyatt, who deflected it at a nearby chair, as the chair was engulfed in a tunnel of water.

"Yea, but you suppose to stall him, you idiot," Chris shouted as he pulled himself up and crawled his way to the book.

"I am trying," Wyatt shouted back as he send out an energy blast towards the demon, however the demon pointed the trident and absorbed the blast through his trident. Wyatt then threw his hand out sending a stream of fire towards the demon, however once again the demon absorbed the fire through his trident.

"You cannot defeat me," The demon shouted as he laughed before sending a flash of light towards Wyatt, which threw him off his feet and into the ocean. The demon once satisfied, turned back to his chanting.

Chris on the other hand, flipping through the soaked book of shadows. "it repels evil magic, but it cant repel water," Chris muttered to himself as he flipped through them, looking for the demon.

"I need some help here," Chris said looking towards the sky, just as the book started flipping so fast, that made a wild breeze before they finally rested on the page he wanted. "Ok, he is a water demon, his powers are hydro…what…Ohh, ability to manipulate water, he is a low level demon, simple potion can vanquish this vile creature…but he is fucking invincible.." Just then Wyatt orbed in front of him.

"So what have you got?" Wyatt asked as Chris shook his head.

"This is not helping me at all…" Chris said as Wyatt nodded, that said tell me about it. "Wait…..if we get that Trident away from him, then we can vanquish him."

"But its not easy, the trident is protecting him from all my powers." Wyatt said as Chris looked at him, before looking around the attic, just as he saw something glint at very corner of the room.

"I got it." Chris said with a smile as Wyatt followed his brother's object of attraction.

--

_**Special thanks to those who reviewed, Especially to:** Lizardmomma, JadeAlmasy, Spellspinner777, Romulus-girl, Lexi-Charmed, xCharmedgirl4evax, xxdemonicvixenxx, dreamgirl93, Elinka, Pinkphoenix1985, du1387, StargateAngel101, CriminallyCharmed, KB22, Zacarane, Sn0zb0z, holabitches100_

_**Anon Reviewers :** Rachel, Kaylene Turner, Carebear and Sarah** - Thank you guys so much for the review.**_

**_Hope you all Enjoyed this Chapter. _**


	22. Had a Bad Day

**_Huge thanks to those who reviewed, I am sorry it was a short chapter last time, to make up for it, I updated a long one, so Enjoy and Dont forget to Review. _**

"Ok, so you know what you are doing right," Chris said as Wyatt nodded.

"But are you sure, because what if something goes wrong?" Wyatt said, worried for his little brother's sake.

"Trust me, nothing is going to happen to me," Chris said as Wyatt looked at him before looking towards the demon, who pointed his trident into the ocean and at once the Manor began to spin, sending both boys sliding across the room, while they heard scream of Melinda and others from below.

"Now or never," Wyatt shouted as Chris got up and threw his hands out sending lighting bolt, however the trident once again absorbed the lighting. Chris tried to stabilise himself from falling however everything around him was in shred he felt himself sliding away across the floor.

"Oh, where did you come from?" The demon hissed with a vile smile the moment his slit eyes landed on Chris. "Were you hiding from the bad demon guy?" The demon mocked him as if he was a little child, but then again he is only 16, but that doesn't stop Chris Halliwell from doing what he does best, that is vanquishing slimy demons.

"Na, I was just thinking of way to vanquish your sorry little ass," Chris said as he threw another lighting bolt at the demon, who simply moved the trident to absorb it.

"Really, and here I thought you were scared of me," The demon pouted as once again the Manor span vigorously sending Chris off his feet, sliding sideways, however he managed to grab on to nearby shelves, while the demon laughed.

"I guess you thought wrong," Chris said just as Wyatt orbed in behind the demon with Excalibur and with one swift movement Wyatt tried to kill the demon, however the moment the blade strike, it collided with the trident, which threw Wyatt back with such force that it knocked the sword off his hands. Chris gulped in as he watched the demon laugh at them while the manor began spin towards the centre of the whirlpool where the ray of light between the sea and the heavens were strong. The wind also became strong that blew that objects such as chairs and other objects across the small attic, while the roof, well what was left of the attic roof were being ripped apart by the lighting and the wind.

"Come on, you didn't think it was going to be that easy now, do you?" The Demon laughed before pointing his trident towards the sword to incinerate the object, however the moment the lighting touched the blade, it reflected back, as the tunnel of light between heavens and the sea was pierced by the bolt.

"Of course not, that's why I have plan b," Chris said looking at his brother, who nodded at him before orbing out while the demon looked surprised.

"Look at that, the twice blessed fleeing, leaving his little brother to fight on his own," The demon said while Chris smiled as the rain poured down on them and wind swept across him like tornado.

"You know, one thing I learned from being a witch is, never underestimate your opponents," Chris screamed across the attic as the wind howled just as he heard Wyatt voice inside his head giving him a clear zone. "and this is what happens when you do," Chris said as he levitated into the air before throwing both his hands down, unleashing electricity that began to spread like a wild fire.

The demon smirked when the trident once again began absorbing the power.

"Is that it," The demon hissed while Chris smiled.

"Do you know what happens when a magical object gets infused with so much power," Chris screamed as the trident began to absorb what seems like not only Chris's powers, but powers of the other Halliwell's too.

Soon the gold trident began to unleash its powers through its three spear heads however the more it absorbed, the more it began to change colour.

"What are you doing?" The demon hissed as the steel rod in his hand began to vibrate uncontrollably while it began to heat up. "Stop," The demon hissed sending lighting bolt at Chris, who deflected back as the trident absorbed it.

The gold trident soon began to change red, while the demon yelled in agony. Chris can feel his energy is being drained, but he knows little more and the demon will be vanquished. The demon on the other hand was lost for thoughts as the trident began vibrating uncontrollably before him, to the point where even the light touch was unbearable for the demon.

Then to the demon's surprise, the moment the demon grabbed the trident with both his hands, flames engulfed his arms, soon they began to consume his body causing the demon to scream for one final time before exploding into bits.

No sooner the demon was vanquished, Chris fell to the ground with little less energy left in his body, to see what's going on around him as darkness consumed him.

--

"Cwis….Cwis," Chris heard a muffled voice shout somewhere from the distant. "Cwis….CHRIS…" Shouted a voice next to his ear causing the brunette witch to snap open his eyes as he jerked awake to see his cousins sitting there looking worried.

"What the…" Chris said as the six young ones attacked him, as they hugged him to the point there were no air left for him to breathe. "I can't…breatheee…"

"Mom, he is awake…" Henry Jr shouted as he ran out of the room, screaming for others, just as Wyatt orbed in, only to grab him in a back breaking hug.

"Ow…my back…" Chris moaned, kind of surprised at the sudden affection from his family. "What is going on?" however his questions went unanswered when his parents and his aunts came barging into the room and the next thing he knew he was being attacked by every one.

--

That night at dinner every one was talking about Chris's demon vanquish, of course even though the sisters weren't happy about Chris pulling a stunt like this, they are still proud of him since he still managed to vanquish a demon even the mighty twice blessed struggled to vanquish. A demon, who could've created chaos among humans and gods, got vanquished thanks to Chris's skill full thinking.

Chris was also happy, happy to know that the Manor is safely back on dry land, back in the neighbourhood where it belongs, he was also happy that once again, he managed to score against Wyatt, even though every one in the family treats Chris as if he is made of glass, constantly worry about his safety, just cause he wasn't powerful as Wyatt. He was also happy that it was his power that saved the day and not Wyatt's powers nor his new found Excalibur. He was also happy to see that all this is finally getting to Wyatt, who was sitting in front of him, chewing on his carrots, fuming under his breath.

"So how did you guys get rid of all the water?" Chris asked as Piper and Phoebe cleared the table for deserts.

"Oh, the fish guy absorbed it through his pitchfork." Melinda said as Chris looked confused, while Leo chuckled.

"He is not a fish guy," Leo said correcting his daughter, who simply shrugged. "He is the son of Greek God Poseidon, the Ocean god."

"But I thought you said that all Greeks gods were mortals who were infused with powers," Chris said looking at his father, who nodded as every one in the table looked interested, even the Cupid.

"Yes, some of them are, but not all gods were mortals," Leo said as Piper and Phoebe came in with the deserts. "Aphrodidite was a human, so was Artemis and among many others. But Zeus and Poseidon were born for Coronus, who was a Titan."

"Right…." Wyatt said trying to sound interested, however his eyes told Leo a different story, which only made Leo chuckel as he shook his head.

"Well, here is a little gift, that was given to you by Triton," Paige said as swirling orbs appeared in front of Chris and when the orbs frizzled out, they all saw a……clam sitting there. Wyatt who saw this at once burst into laughter, while the cousins followed his suit. Even Henry and Phoebe couldn't help but smile.

"Clam….what am I suppose to do with a….Clam?" Chris said looking at his rainbow coated shining shell.

"That's not a ordinary clam," Paige began but got cut off by Wyatt.

"Yup, its super Clam to the rescue," Wyatt laughed his head off, so hard, that he almost fell off the chair, while his sister followed him, who laughed so hard, she banged her head against the table, Phoebe's youngest choked on her spoon, while Henry Jr snorted into his desert, causing the cupid to whack his nephew's back to stabilise him.

"Kids that enough," Phoebe said in a stern voice as the kids quietened down.

"So does it have a real pearl in it?" Chris asked opening the clam with his fingernails, only to find a empty shell. "great its empty."

"The use of this Clam is that you can ask to look anywhere on this univerese and it will show it to you," Paige said as Wyatt got up and looked at the clam.

"Just like the Mirror I gave to mom, nothing special," Wyatt chipped while Chris let out a deflated sign.

"not quite," Leo said as he saw his youngest son looking not so impressed. "Wyatt enchanted the Mirror, so it will show your mom anything, anywhere on this earth. However these were enchanted by the gods, so that they will show you anything on this univerese, from, underworld to heavens and even alternate worlds."

"Really?" Chris said looking at the clam, while Leo nodded.

"Yea right," Wyatt said as Leo gave his youngest son a look of reassurance.

"Well only one way to find out," Chris said as he thought hard for a while. "Got it…Show me the Mirror World." every one on the table focuses their attention on the clam, however nothing happened, even Wyatt looked curious but the clam looked normal as ever. At this Wyatt began to laugh, however Chris's didn't find it amusing, in fact he noticed the change in the oyster.

Chris noticed the ripples that began to appear within the oyster shell, as the ripples formed a mirror and to his surprise, he saw himself staring back in the mirror, however his reflection was utterly changed into something more dark. His reflection had spiky hair, pierced eyebrows and ears.

"Wow." chorused two voices as Chris smiled just as his evil self smirked back. "Nice one." both voice chorused.

"lets see," Wyatt said just as his voice echoed. Chris turned the oyster shell towards Wyatt, who looked into the mirror and was surprised to see his evil self staring back, who had long hair, cold blue eyes and looks that would send shivers down your spine.

"Wimpy looking one aren't you?" Evil Wyatt's voice said as Wyatt felt his jaw hit the floor.

_**THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED.**_

_**ESPECIALLY TO: **XCharmedgirl4evaX, ShadowWolfDagger, Lizardmomma, Dreamgirl93, Criminally Charmed, XXdemonicvixenXX, Elinka, JadeAlmasy & Melindahalliwell_

_**HUGE THANKS TO Anonymous Reviewers: **Sarah, Kaylene Turner, Carebear, D, John Tucker must Die and Rachel_


	23. Back to School

-**_Hope you all Enjoy this Chapter, Dont forget to Review. _**

The next day, Chris woke up bright and early to find that once again the house was in chaos. The first voice he heard was his sister's who as usual shouting from her room about her missing notebook, followed by his mother, yelling at his brother for not washing his socks over the weekends.

"CHRIS…" Piper's voice yelled just as he buried his head underneath his pillows. "CHRIS GET UP, YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL."

"JUST FIVE MORE MINUTES," Chris yelled back just as Chris heard shuffling noises of his siblings down the corridor, making so much racket that he couldn't help but think if they are making this much noise deliberately to piss him off.

"CHRIS GET UP RIGHT NOW," Piper's yelled once again as her voice shook the entire manor and Leo, who was sitting at the dinner table, having his breakfast and reading the newspaper was sure that even the next door kids would've been up by now.

"I AM UP," Chris hollered back just as the light bulbs on the first floor exploded.

"CHRIS," Melinda shrill voice screamed through as Wyatt's voice followed by Piper's.

"I AM AWAKE, FUC…Ahhh," Chris shouted just as he felt himself orb out of his comfy warm bed and then directly fall into a tub of cold water. "WYATTT." Chris screamed trying to get himself out of the water.

--

After his unpleasant bath, Chris made his way down the stairs, as each step he took down the stairs; he was muttering curses and names under his breath, with his wet hair waving wildly before his eyes.

"Sweetheart is everything alright?" Piper asked coming in from the kitchen as Chris shot her daggers before taming his wet hair away from his eyes.

"When I find your son, I am gonna kill him," Chris said as he sat down on the couch to tie his trainers before roughly grabbing his bag, just as Wyatt walked in through the front door. "YOU are so dead."

"What?" Wyatt said holding his hand up, not knowing what his little brother is going on about.

"How dare you orb me out of my bed," Chris hissed looking at his brother as realisation sets in.

"Oh that, you see that wasn't me, it was mom," Wyatt said looking at his brother, whose eyes darted back and forth between the two witches.

"I don't believe you and I don't like you," Chris said pointing his finger at his brother who smiled at the childish behaviour.

"Well, little bro, the feeling is mutual, now hurry up and eat, we are running late for school," Wyatt said as he made his way to the dinner table to grab his backpack.

Today Wyatt was dressed in black, which looked really good considering his blonde spiky hair and his goatee, he looked like a biker and it also gave him the dark and sinister look, which of course in this family you shouldn't try too hard to achieve cause in a Halliwell case its always dangerous.

"Honey what's with the black?" Piper asked her eldest son looking very concerned, since whenever she sees him in black it makes her heart miss a beat as if he's gone to the dark side.

"Oh mom, relax, I just thought it be cool to wear black today," Wyatt said as Piper looked at him before walking away to the kitchen without saying another word while Leo shrugged when his son looked towards him.

Wyatt of course knowing his mother followed her to the kitchen to see her indulge herself in more cooking. "Mom, I love you."

Piper who was rolling out dough, stopped to look at her son with a smile. "I love you too teddy bear," Piper said going over to kiss her eldest in his cheek, even though he had to bend lightly so she can reach him, it will never stop Piper Halliwell from kissing her little boys on their cheeks or their foreheads. However on the other hand Chris started choking on his pancakes as he laughed his head off.

"TE…EDDY…TEDDY BEAR..HAHAHAHAHA,…" Chris roared with laughter while Wyatt shot him daggers. "Oh my god..I cant..I cant…I cant breatheee…..hahah….Ok…Ok…I need to…I need too calm down…oh god…teddy bear…Hashanah…"

"Shut it Chris," Wyatt said just as roll of pancakes disappeared in swirling orbs and re-appeared in Chris mouth almost choking him again.

"Wyatt," Piper said looking towards her youngest who was making odd noise through his full mouth of pancakes.

"He started it," Wyatt chipped in as Leo came into the kitchen.

"Alright boys, I am off to Magic school, you two be good and I don't want to hear anymore complaints, got it," Leo said as he stated the last comment he looked towards his youngest who pointed towards his mouth full of pancakes before pointing towards his brother who just shrugged. "Alright, I see you boys at dinner." Leo Wyatt said kissing Piper on her cheek before disappearing in cloud of smoke.

--

"Great," Chris fumed as Wyatt revived his car engine just as Rock music blasted through the speakers.

Chris didn't have any option on how he wanted to get to school today, since the moment he stepped into the school bus, every one looked at him like he was some sort of demon, he never once saw the school bus to be so quiet, even the jocks who make so much racket at the back of the bus, stopped to watch Chris silently but that's not what put Chris Halliwell off from travelling on the school bus, what put him off was Bianca, who shot him dirty look before placing her backpack next to her seat so Chris wouldn't sit next to her. So right now Chris ended up going to school with his brother in his car and if Wyatt couldn't be anymore annoying than he was right now, he turned it up a notch.

"Always waiting, waiting for you, to let me inside, where your fire burns." Wyatt sang loudly as he drummed his fingers on the wheel as they patiently waited at the traffic signal. "Whatever you want, whatever you need, whatever it takes I'll do anything. As you sleep." Wyatt sang as he poked Chris in his ribs. "watching you dream, dreaming of me, yeah, So why cant you see, You are all that matters."

"Cut it out Wy," Chris snapped as Wyatt motioned what he was singing.

"I be there to catch you when you fall down," Wyatt said moving his hand sideways as he whacked Chris in his head.

"WYATT," Chris hissed as Wyatt chuckled before stepping on the gas as the signal changed.

"Oohh, Whatever it takes, I'll do anything," Wyatt sang as Chris slid down the seat to hide from the window view as he saw girls on the street are looking their way. Wyatt on the other hand was simply winking at them and to Chris's surprise they either waved back at him or blushed and giggled like teenagers.

"Alright bro, we are here," Wyatt said pulling his handbrakes just as he killed the engine. "Now get your grubby little ass out of my car."

"With pleasure," Chris hissed as he kicked open the door and grabbed his backpack, but Wyatt grabbed it too. "WHAT?"

"You kicked open my door and it hurts," Wyatt said looking at his brother who tried to pull the bag away but Wyatt had a firm grip. "Now apologise."

"What. NO," Chris said as he tried to pull his bag away from his brother. "LETTTT……GOOOO."

"If you say so," Wyatt said letting go of the bag, just as Chris fell back on his butt as kids saw him and laughed. "Have fun." Wyatt said as he closed the door before screeching out towards the school car park.

Chris growled under his breath as he picked himself up and dusted his clothes to see some of his brother's friends are looking at him with caution. So without a word he simply made his way towards them, who kept their eyes firmly on him. Chris on the other hand didn't miss the bruises on one guy and a cast on another one which only made him smirk under his breath which some of the guys saw and growled.

"Sorry did you say something?" Chris asked looking at the gang, who looked at him but shook their heads silently even the annoying little one that Chris badly wanted to beat the shit out. "Cool." With that Chris walked away as they all kept their eyes on him till he was out of sight.

_**Thanks For the Review: **Lizardmomma, xcharmedgirl4evax, Paranoidbychoice, pinkphoenix1985, criminally Charmed, dreamgirl93, JadeAlmasy, Bethany Lupin, Lexi-Charmed, ShadowWolfDagger, Elinka, Kaylene Turner, Spellspinner777, Sn0zb0z, goldacharmed_


	24. Off to the Principle's office

These Credits are Posted in my Profile Check them Out.

Opening Credits

Elliot Minor - Parallel World

Chris Halliwell - **Drew Fuller**

Bianca Pergiene - **Marishol Nicolas**

Tom Anderson - **Ruper Grint**

Mike Mattress - **Ryan Kelly**

Wendy Mires - **Ashley Tisdale**

**Wes Ramsey - **Wyatt Halliwell

**Steve Strait - **Tim Patrick

**Jared Padalecki - **Jackson Wintz

**Gus Carr - **Alan Richie

Jennifer Roberts - **Hayden Panettiere**

Winnie Dore - **Marcy Rylan**

Amber Stevens - **Cindy Chiu**

Jessica Bright - **Jessica Nicole fife**

_Camera Pans over the Golden Gate Bridge as mist of clouds roll by, then slowly pans over the building before finally descending on FeatherDust High School, before cutting to the playground._

Chris walked into the playground with his backpack slinging between his shoulder. It was crowded as usual and to Chris's luck, no one seem to give him second glance, In fact when he passed his class bully Martin on the way, all Chris got was a hard knock on his right shoulder, which he was pretty sure, it was dislocated by the impact. However he was also thankful, since this shows no one knows who he was….yet. Chris made his way through the ground, knowing exactly where his mates might be and like he suspected, there they were, the four of them of them sitting in their usual spot near a cherry tree.

"Hey Guys," Chris said as every one looked at each other.

"Hey," Came back a chorus but he can tell that from their looks, that he interrupted them. Cause Tom looked scared, Mike looked pissed, Bianca looked as If Chris was a unwanted guest and Wendy, well Wendy looked clueless like always. So no change there, however Chris was thankful that the annoying twins weren't there.

"So what's going on?" Chris asked looking at Bianca who didn't give him a second glance.

"errm…You know the usual, No one knows that you are Halliwell nor you are Wyatt's little brother, other than that, nothing big," Tom said looking at Chris who raised his eyebrow. "But we are cool with it, right guys." every one gave a little nod, but Chris can tell from their reaction, no one expected this from him especially Bianca, who gave him one final menacing look before walking away from the group.

"Bianca wait…" Chris said as he chased after his girlfriend, who didn't stop to listen to his reasons. "Please hear me out."

"What exactly are you gonna say," Bianca hissed as she looked at him venomously. "How you mislead me for five months, or how you been lying to every one about yourself or how you been pretending that you been running and hiding from your own brother who went along with you for the sake of fun."

"You know I never meant for any of this to happen," Chris said looking at Bianca who looked as if she couldn't care less. "Bianca please, I don't want this to ruin our relationship."

"You are a Halliwell, and you are just like your brother," Bianca hissed looking at the brunette witch before her, since she knows he is a Halliwell's, so put two and two together and you will find that Chris was indeed a witch. "You are lying and manipulating bastard."

"Oh yea, I went around lying to every one so they would be scared of me and do what I want them to do," Chris said as Bianca looked at him not saying a word. "You know the only reason I pretended not to be an Halliwell, cause I know you guys would treat me differently if you find out that I am Wyatt's brother."

Meanwhile in other part of a Playground In the Jocks table. Wyatt Halliwell made his way towards his friends and he can tell they are pretty pissed off with him and he can also tell their brothers were scared of him.

"You guys alright?" Wyatt asked as none of them spoke, they all kept their mouth shut as Wyatt realised its time to apologise to his friends since one of them was in cast, another one face was pretty fucked up with black eye and neck cast.

"Guys I am really sorry about what happened at the party," Wyatt said looking at his friends who all seemed to sulk like little kids, who were told that they cant have an ice-cream or two. "But you guys messed with my baby brother."

"Dude, if we know who he was, then we wouldn't have messed with him," said Alan said who was on neck cast with a bruised eye.

"Yea man, why didn't you tell us he was your brother all these months," Jackson the one with a leg cast asked as Wyatt shrugged as he perched himself up on the table.

"Cause he was paranoid about people finding out that he is my brother, and if they do then every one might be scared of him." Wyatt said as Tim smiled with a shake of his head.

"Why…I mean, why doesn't he want people to respect him." Said Alan's little brother as Wyatt turned to look at him, who immediately pulled his head behind his big brother.

"Yes he does, but he doesn't want people to be scared of him," Wyatt said as every looked confused. "Look the reason he is trying to fit in like other kids cause he was expelled from his last school for sending a kid to a hospital," Wyatt said looking at the little kid. "He has a temper that's worse than mine."

"wait, he was expelled?" Jackson asked Wyatt who gave a nod.

"Yea, he beat his class mate up for calling him a Wuss, can you believe him," Wyatt said with a laugh as every one looked at each other.

"I am already starting to like your brother, he sounds just like you" said as voice as the jocks turn to find the cheerleader scout coming in with their pompoms and the voice belonged to Wyatt's girlfriend Jennifer. "I guess I owe him a apology."

"For what?" Wyatt asked her as she jumped on his lap.

"You know for teasing him in front of his mates and such." Jennifer said with a puppy dog eyes before pecking him on his lips.

"Yeah, we all just got off in a bad side," Tim said with a shrug as he looked towards his mates. "We should get to know your brother a little better. He sounds cool."

"And dude, we are sorry about trashing the party with our fights," Jackson said looking at Wyatt. "Are we Cool?"

"Don't worry about it, we are cool." Wyatt said as every one high-five each other. "oh Alan I am sorry for punching ya."

"Don't worry about it." Alan said as Wyatt gave a strong and firm pat on his shoulder. "Ow…I am more fragile than I look right now." he whined as every one laughed.

Right then the school bell rang throughout the building indicating every one that its time for their first lesson.

--

The first lesson of the day was a nightmare for Chris Halliwell, its not the fact that he hates history lesson with Ms Flower, it's the fact that none of his friends especially Bianca seems to understand him. Then there is another little thing with Ms Flower, who seem to have branded Chris as a rebellious kid from day one and because of that, she seems to pick on him for no apparent reason.

"Wake up Christopher," Ms Flower shouted as Chris growled under his breath. "Who died?"

"Sorry?" Chris asked as Ms Flower gave one of her stern looks as Chris gave her one of his cold look that he often give to a demon, which usually sends them screaming for their life, however Ms Flower gave one of her most intimidating look, which crumpled Chris as he looked down at his seat.

"Of to principles office Christopher," Ms Flower said in her perky voice as she made her way to the board.

"For What?" Chris shouted, anger taking control of him as Ms Flower smirked.

"For shouting and back talking," Ms Flower said before turning her attention simply back to the board.

"Well too bad, I am not going," Chris said as he felt something snap, while others gasped.

"Well, are you sure Christopher cause if you are, then they are other ways of removing you from this place," Ms Flower said as she made her way slowly back to Christopher, to breath down on his back. "And I make sure you will never return, for good."

Chris sat there as he took in the hag before him. "Now be a good boy and run along," Ms flower said with a smile before walking away. Remembering what his mother said about getting expelled, Chris roughly grabbed his bag and got up so fast that the chair fell down with a loud bang, however Ms flower didn't glance back, and with one final look towards Bianca Chris walked away while others looked surprised and shocked by Chris's behaviour.

"He is just like his brother," Bianca hissed as Mike and Wendy looked at her while Tom's eyes still lingered on the door.

"Now class turn to page 168 and look at Civil war," Ms Flower said as her eyes landed on Tom. "TOM EYES ON THE BOOK," She barked causing Tom to jump out of his seat.

--

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW: XCharmedgirl4evaX, Paranoidbychoice, criminally charmed, powriter, Artgirlchan, Goldcharmed, Lizardmomma, JadeAlmasy, Pinkphoenix1985, Melindahalliwell and Lexicharmed.**_

_**Anon REVIEWERS: Sarah & Legally Blonde: Cheers for the review guys, Glad you guys enjoyed the previous chapter, Hope you all enjoyed this one too. **_


	25. Deal with the Mistress

**Hey guys I hope you all Enjoyed the previous chapter, and I hope You guys enjoy this one too. and I would like to Dedicate this chapter to _Marcus1233_, for reviewing the whole fic of every chapter. Cheers Marcus**

"This is the third time you were send here Chris," Ms Dove said as she looked at child before her. "Is something wrong?" However Chris said nothing. "Is anyone bullying you here…. is there problem at home?"

"No," Chris said simply as he looked around the Principles room, he been here twice but both time he failed to notice the medals, Awards, cups and certificates that sat on the cupboard. However this time Chris's eyes also caught the sight of the photos that was hung on the wall, covering most of the white wall, but one picture out of the hundreds that caught his eyes the most.

"Christopher we are here to help, if there is problem at home, you can always talk to me," Ms Dove said as Chris got up and made his way to the old photo that hung on the wall.

"Whose is this man," Chris asked the principle as his eyes studied the man and a women in the frame. Ms Dove who saw Chris's interest in the photo, got up and made her way to the picture, before perching her reading glasses on the brick of her nose to look at the photo.

"Oh, that's my great-great Grand father, Leo Wyatt," Ms Dove said with pride. "He fought in World War two."

"Oh…" Chris said looking at what seemed like his niece, since his father's children is technically his half brother or sister and their children and their children and Chris didn't even want to think about it anymore than that.

"He seems like a good man." Chris said as he saw Ms Dove was carefully studying him.

"Yes he was a great man, my grandmother use to tell me stories of him and the war when I was little," Ms Dove said with a far away look. "Terrible thing, the war, killed thousands of people."

"Yeah my dad tells me stories of the war too," Chris said before he can stop himself.

"Your dad seems like a wise man," Ms Dove said with a smile.

"You have no idea," Chris said with a eye roll before walking away from the photo, still it made him uneasy to think Ms Dove was related to him. All he can think was, wait till mom finds out, she is going to blow dad's butt, orbs or no orbs.

Ms Dove studied the boy before her, she can tell the kid was not a trouble maker but merely misunderstood and with the right responsibilities, he would come around.

"Ok, so what are we going to do with you, huh," Ms Dove said sitting down not breaking the eye link with Chris. "How are we going to stop you from coming back here?"

"I don't know," Chris said before muttering under his breath. "You can always give me permission to vanquish Ms Flower."

"Well, I have no choice but to call in your parents, I am afraid," Ms Dove said waiting for Chris's reaction and as she hoped Chris jumped.

"Oh please don't do that," Chris said panicking cause he knows his mom's anger, he seen it far too much of it with the demons. "I promise I be good and do whatever it takes not to come here."

"Uhm…Ok, I tell you what, lets make a deal," Ms Dove said as Chris sat right up to listen to her, cause anything to keep his mom and dad away, he is happy to do it. "I have few students joining our school today and one of them is going to join your class and since he is new, I want you to look after him, for a while that is, till he gets used to this place and know where and what about."

"you are joking?" Chris asked as Ms Dove looked at him with a very serious face. "Okay maybe you are not joking…Okay fine, I'll do it."

"Good, he should be joining you after break, in your third lesson and his name is Robert Lewis," Ms Dove said as Chris nodded. "Good, thank you very much and Hope I don't see you here again, well other than visiting me out of your own time." Ms Dove said with a smile as Chris returned it with a plastered smile before existing the place quickly as he can.

--

By the time the second lesson finished with Mr Fred, Chris thought he could've caught some sleep during his boring lecture, after all who wants to learn about which molecules reacts with which. After all he is a witch and he has a good idea of which ingredients not to mix so that it wouldn't blow up on his face.

However during break, Chris sensed that something was going on in the school, as people seem to whisper to each other and others seem to point at him as he passed them in the corridor. Not knowing what is going on around, he made his way to his friends, apparently friend, since Tom was the only person who seems to be talking to him and Chris guessed its out of fear, while on the other hand Wendy, also seems to talk to him, but she is always random, so he guessed the only person who would know what is going on around the school would be Tom.

"Tom, what is going on around here?" Chris asked as Wendy moved a bit, as Chris seated himself between Wendy and Tom, as he heard Mike growl and Bianca kiss her teeth, which he figured because of his appearance. However before Tom can answer Chris, the cheerleader squat came down, Bianca immediately stood up, thinking they are back to make fun of her.

"If you are here to make..."Bianca started as Jennifer held her hand out.

"Shut it pipsqueak, we are not here for you," Winnie said as Chris got up and looked at her. "So don't get over excited."

"Then why are you here," Chris said in a voice that showed, any funny business and you be facing my wrath.

"We are here actually to apologise to you," Jennifer said as others nodded. "We didn't know you were Wyatt's baby brother."

"Little brother," Chris corrected her as Jennifer nodded.

"Right, little brother, so we are sorry," Jennifer said as others apologised to him.

"I don't think I am the one you guys should be apologising to," Chris said before looking towards Bianca, as Jennifer understood what he was saying.

"Right, well B, we are sorry, nothing personal," Jennifer said looking at Bianca who said nothing. "Girls."

"What, I am not saying sorry to her," Winnie said looking gob smacked as Bianca smirked.

"Winnie," Jennifer said giving her a stern look as Winnie hissed.

"We are sorry," said the whole squat, before walking away with their pompoms.

"yea, every one knows you are Wyatt's brother now," Tom said from behind Chris, who stood there as he realised every one was looking at him, just as reality hit him. "They know who you are now."

--

By the time break is over, the news of Chris Perry being a Halliwell and Wyatt's little brother spread out the entire school like a wild fire. Chris couldn't people how much people can gossip when it comes to stuff like this, then again its not every day the school finds out that the infamous Wyatt Halliwell has a baby brother who is also studying in the same school as them.

So the moment Chris stepped into the school corridor people began to move out of his way, like they do for the Jocks, cheerleaders and the school bullies. Chris can also see people whispering to each other and some pointing at him. Just then three school bullies approached him, mind not, they are not the class bullies. School bullies are kind of different, they think they own the ground and worship the jocks like gods and always out to pick on the new comers. The reason they didn't pick on Chris from day one is cause the Jocks beat them to it and they knew if they were to go against the Jocks, they are dead meat.

"You…" the fattest one hissed at him, as he looked down at Chris as they all try to look very intimating, which Chris find it amusing. "What's your name?" however Chris said nothing.

"Do you think this little dweeb can be Wyatt's brother," said skinny tall one. "I mean look at him, he is not even blonde and Wyatt is blonde, I bet he is making up rumours, so we all would be scared of him." Chris can see every one in the corridor watching them, some hoping for a fight to break out, others watching in fear, while others smirking under their breath, thinking the same.

"Is that so," Said average looking kid, who isn't tall as other two, in fact he was one inch smaller than Chris. "Well, looks like we have to teach you what happens when you lie." the kid said grabbing Chris's collar.

"Get your hand off my collar," Chris said calmly, while the kid looked at Chris before laughing. "Mike, look at this, he is getting angry," he said towards the fat kid. "What you going to do beat me up?"

"There is a thought," Chris said and before they can react, they heard a yell and saw the kid falling back to the ground, holding his nose in the process.

"What is going on here?" Said a voice, as Mr David came out of the class room. "Get to Class…Come on Christopher, inside."

"You are so dead," Jo hissed before running off with the other two, Chris simply shook his head and walked into his lesson, while the entire corridor stood there rooted to the spot before running for their classes in a mass buzz.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW : _Criminally Charmed, PinkPhoenix1985, paranoidbychoice, lexi-charmed, boycrazy3008, JadeAlmasy, Goldacharmed, Marcus1233_**

**Anon Reviewers: _Leader of the Pug Army, Sarah, and Broshka, THANKS GUYS FOR THE REVIEW._**


	26. Robert and the Bullies

**_Hey Guys I am glad you guys are enjoying this fic, Hope you all Enjoy this Chaptter too, remember New Credits for this fic has been uploaded in my Profile so check out if you want to know who plays which jock, cheer leader or the new Kids on the Block. _**

"Did you guys see what happened outside right now," Tom asked Bianca as Mike and Wendy looked at him.

"No, what?" Wendy asked as Tom leaned in to whisper.

"Apparently, Fat Mike, Skinny Jo and Average Toby made a little visit down this corridor," Tom said as the other three looked surprised and shocked.

"Why?" Bianca asked as Tom looked towards Chris. "To see Chris?"

"Not for socializing if that's what you were thinking, they came to find out whether Chris is really Wyatt's little brother," Tom said looking half terrified, after all he was there, and saw what happened between them.

"What did Chris say?" Mike asked looking at his buddy, who seem to change light pale.

"He punched Average Toby when he grabbed his collar," Tom said since he didn't hear what they were talking about, only saw them from the distance.

"See, he is already going around punching people like his brother," Bianca said before glancing towards Chris. However the moment her eyes landed on Chris, she hated herself for what she was doing to the brunette witch. She saw Chris sitting on his own, with his head leaned on his left hand, playing with a pen, looking bored yet sweet.

"Alright class," David said as every one sat up. Out of every one's lesson Chris preferred Mr David's English lesson, even thought he was not keen on English, Mr David is a entertaining teacher, he tells jokes, he treats them like they are adults and most of all he doesn't loose his temper or jump to conclusions. "How are you all today?"

"Not too bad, Alright, Horrible Day, Could be worse, Hate it, wanna go home" Came bunch of random answers as David laughed.

"Alright, Alright, settle down," Mr David said as every one quietened down. "Okay, I think about letting you guys go early to lunch to make up for the horrible day you guys having," At once the class started cheering. "However." Mr David said holding his finger up as every one went silent.

"If you guys study and manage to get my work finished in time, then yes, you guys are free to go," Mr David said as every one moaned, causing the teacher to chuckle, before grabbing a book by his desk. "Now, open your Macbeth book to Page 100, today we are going to be looking at how Macbeth….." However they were interrupted by a knock, just as a kid entered the class room and approached Mr David.

Chris immediately knew who he was, after all he made a deal with the head earlier on today. Chris saw Mr David read something from a piece of paper the kid handed to him, just as every one began to talk to one and other, mostly Chris figured due to what the kid was wearing.

Chris cant believe how geeky this kid looked, with his hair combed sideways, wearing plaited shirt with white pants and a schoolbag. Its like he is from 1980's, rather than 2022.

"Alright every one settle down." Mr David called out. "Guys, we got a new kid joining us in this semester, his name is Robert Lewis."

"Hey Robert," came the deflated chorus as Robert smiled back.

"Robert why don't you tell us bit about yourself." Mr David said looking down at the nervous kid.

"I am from Sacramento, I have a older brother and sister, we moved to San Francisco few weeks back." Robert said before going quiet, Chris on the other hand didn't understand why he stopped so he looked around the room and to his surprise, he saw the entire class room looking half bored, some filing their nails, some blowing piece of paper, some other playing with their chewing gum. Its like none of them are interested in where this kid from as long as they can get through the lesson and get out soon as they can.

"Alright, welcome to San Francisco, Robert," Mr David said as every one finally realised the speech was finished before giving a short and slow clap. "Take a seat next to Chris over there." Chris on the other hand didn't miss the braces Robert was wearing. Chris couldn't help but let his head bang against his desk as Robert smiled at him.

--

"Alright guys, you may go," Mr David said as every one packed away their belonging in a rush. "Chris, May I have a word with you," Mr David said halting Chris in middle of his mad rush packing away. Chris was planning on ditching this kid, however by the looks of it now, he has no choice.

"Chris, I hope you remember what Ms Dove asked you," Mr David said as Chris looked as if he has no clue about what he is talking about. "It says here in the note, that you agreed to look after Robert and show him around the school till he knows his way around."

"OH…that, yea I did," Chris mumbled as Mr David smiled.

"Great, Robert, Chris here is going to look after you for a while, so stay close to him, so you don't get lost around here," Mr David said as Robert nodded. "Alright then boys, off to lunch."

Chris slowly dragged his feet out of the lesson, as Robert caught up with him.

"Thanks," Robert said as Chris stopped to look at him.

"For what?" Chris asked as Robert shrugged.

"You know for volunteering to look out for me," Robert said as Chris laughed.

"Dude, if I had a choice, trust me I wouldn't have," Chris said as he walked on, just as people began to move out of Chris's way.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked as he noticed how people are looking at Chris.

"It means I have no say in the matter of looking after ya," Chris said as they made their way to the Lunch Hall. "Dude don't worry about it,"

"So I guess you must be popular here," Robert asked as Chris looked at him.

"What makes you say that?" Chris asked as they queued up for the food.

"Well people seem to be scared of you and the people in front are moving out to allow you to go in the front."

"I m not popular, my brother is," Chris said looking annoyed.

"I know how that feels," Robert said as they selected their food and moved down the queue.

"I doubt it," Chris said looking at Robert. Since not only Wyatt is a jock, he is a twice blessed, so It seems like every one is bloody scared of him. From humans to demons. But one person his brother is afraid off was their mother which is a plus point for Chris.

"Who is your brother," Robert asked grabbing a orange juice from the shelf before following Chris, who made his way outside, knowing sitting inside would attract lot of unwanted attraction.

"Wyatt," Chris said simply as they made their way wooden bench and sat down, just as he saw Bianca and others sitting few tables away.

"You mean Wyatt Halliwell," Robert asked looking shocked as Chris looked annoyed.

"You know him," Chris asked as Robert nodded. "You only joined the school today,"

"But I heard it from the other students." Robert said with a little shrug of his shoulder as Chris shook his head and rolled his eyes.

--

"So your brother and your sister also joined this school," Chris asked as Robert nodded. Chris got to find out little bit more about Robert and he has to say, he is alright, not that much of a geek first he thought he was. Right then the three school bullies made an appearance. "great, " Chris mumbled as the three smiled at him.

"Look who we got here, the tinkerbell and her new friend," Skinny Jo said as other howled with laughter.

"Are you talking to us," Robert asked as Chris looked surprised.

"Na, your mom," Fat Mike said as Chris saw the anger that flash across Robert.

"What did you say," Robert hissed.

"Ooh someone getting little pissy here," Average Toby mocked Robert.

"I think someone else here needs their mommy," Fat Mike said looking towards Chris, who just looked at him, all the while trying to keep his anger under control cause he can already tell his anger is effecting his powers due to the silver fork nearby slowly vibrating, no one seems to have noticed it yet.

--

"Look over there," Tom hissed as the four looked towards Chris and the other three. "Oh god, so screwed."

"Is he in trouble," Bianca asked sounding worried. "Do you think we should help him.

"and What? Get our butts kicked? No thank you." Mike asked Bianca who looked at him with a look that says I-Cant-believe-I-am-hanging-around-with-a-coward.

"You guys are bunch of girls, come on Wendy, lets go," Bianca said as they got up and made their way to the boys.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW: _Lexi-Charmed, Spellspinner777, XD Ebony Mist XD, Paranoidbychoice, Lizardmomma, Pinkphoenix1985, dreamgirl93, gold charmed, du1387, Marcus1233, CriminallyCharmed, Xcharmedgirl4evax_**

**Anon Reviewers: **_**BROSHKA **and **SARAH: Thanks Guys for the review, glad you guys are enjoying this fic. **_

**_Remember the faster you guys Review, the Faster I update.._**


	27. Jackson and His Crush?

_**Hope You GUys Enjoyed the Previous Chapter, AS For Robert, He is Mortal Guys, with No magical Abilities. **_

"Why don't you three get out of here," Chris said calmly as possible.

"but tinker bell, we haven't even started, remember I owe you and I am here to give it back what you gave me earlier on," Average Toby said looking at Chris before walking up to him. "And I am going to make sure you get it." he hissed as he grabbed his collar. "I am going to beat you up so hard, even your mom won't recognise you."

"If you three don't get out here right this second, even the doctors wont able to recognise that shit face when I am done with it." said a voice as Chris turned to find Wyatt standing there with his arms folded in his chest, Chris also didn't miss his friends also standing there, looking calmly.

"Dude, you have no idea, what this guy been telling every one," Average Toby said going over to Wyatt. "That he was your brother...haha, can you believe that," Average Toby said as the three roared with laughter, however it died down when they noticed others are not laughing. "And he punched me."

"You dumb shit," Jackson said walking over to Average Toby. "He is his brother and that's exactly what we are going to do to you, if you don't get your ass out of here,"

"W-w-what…" Fat Mike trembled looking at Chris before looking at Wyatt who looked beyond pissed and his black clothes for some reason seem to enhance the anger that's radiating from Wyatt.

"b-b-but…he is not blonde." at this Wyatt gave Average Toby one of the coldest look that if it was a demon it would've been frozen to death and the look alone made Chris's heart skip a beat.

"Are you dumb or you got some kind of Death wish," Tim asked Average Toby who looked as If he was caught between death and demon.

"B-b-ut…I-I…" All three seem to struggle for words just as the Cheerleaders entered.

"Whats going on here?" Jennifer asked looking at pissed off Wyatt then trembling kids, one looked as if he was ready to cry, another looked as if he was ready to piss in his pants, and another one looked as if he was going to pass out or have heart attack.

"These dipshits think Chris is not Wyatt's brother cause he is not blonde," Jackson said looking at the three who looked petrified of the consequences from the Halliwell.

"b-but…he doesn't look like….Wyatt…" Fat Mike trembled as Chris looked at the three with a raised eyebrow while Tim and Alan shook their heads.

"You guys better get out of here before you say anything that could be the death of you three." Jennifer said as the three ran out like they were being chased by wild dogs. Soon as they were out of sight, Chris turned to find his brother looking annoyed but not as angry as he was before.

"You alright," Wyatt asked as Chris gave a little nod.

--

"Looks like he got his back covered," Mike said from behind Bianca and Wendy as both stood there watching the Jocks taking care of the three. "And I doubt they are going to go anywhere near Chris anytime soon, by the look of how they ran for their life."

Bianca didn't say anything except walk back to the table.

--

"You alright," Wyatt asked Robert who seem to have kept his mouth shut throughout the entire conversation. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah," Robert said with a nod as Wyatt looked at Chris with a smug smile.

" No Wyatt, he is not doing the tradition," Chris said firmly shaking his head as every one on the table moaned and started sulking.

"Party Pooper," Wyatt said as he threw piece of plastic at Chris.

"So Chris, how come you are not blonde like your brother," Jessica Bright asked as the guys shook their head, while the cheerleaders looked down in defeat, just cause her last name is Bright, doesn't mean she was bright too, in fact she is known to be one of the dumb blonde's.

"Because Wyatt is blonde from my father's side and I got my hair from my mom," Chris said as Jessica looked thoughtful before nodding, which kind of reminded Chris of Wendy, which in return he though of Bianca, so he couldn't help but look over Wyatt's shoulder.

Wyatt who saw his brother looking over him, followed his eyes which led him to his mates sitting on a different table.

"How come you are not sitting with them," Wyatt asked as Chris shrugged.

"Issues," Chris said with a shrug, just as Robert got up.

"I be right back," Robert said, just as Jackson called others to check out the girl he currently has crush on.

"She is here man, check her out, she is fucking hot," Jackson lightly moaned as every one looked as him lightly freaked out, but Chris have to admit she was hot. "Man what I wouldn't give to be her boyfriend."

"Who is she, I haven't seen her around the school," Winnie said throwing back her blonde hair.

"She is the new intern remember," Jennifer said looking at her friends who all nodded. "She is in our class and she has brothers, so I would watch out if I were you."

"Jennifer, have I ever told you what a good mate you are to me," Jackson said looking at Jennifer who smiled at him.

"Yea, don't try it mate, I know exactly what you are after and its not going to work," Jennifer said as Wyatt chuckled. Tim was busy flirting with Winnie, while Jessica and Alan were busy playing nods and crosses in their napkin and Amber is nowhere to be seen.

"Why not?" Jackson said looking at upset. "She doesn't have a boyfriend does she?"

"We don't know," Jennifer said as Jackson let out a strangled cry.

"Oh shit, your friend is talking to her, dude," Jackson said lightly panicking yet shocked.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, ESPECIALLY TO: Lizardmomma, Dreamgirl93, Pinkphoenix1985, holabitches100, xcharmedgirl4evax, Criminally Charmed, ParanoidbyChoice, Goldacharmed, Du1387, boycrazy30008, Marcus1233, XD EbonyMist XD**_

_**Anon Reviews: Sarah & Broshka: Cheers Guys for the Review**_


	28. the red Bird

**_Hey Guys Thanks so much to those who reviewed. For those here is the next Chapter. _**

**_--_**

Chris turned around to find Robert talking to the girl, who seem to give a light nod before looking towards them, where Jackson almost slid down his chair to hide from her, then she said something to Robert and a little nod and walked off. "He is coming back, act cool."

"We are, but you are not," Chris said as Jackson gave thumbs up.

"Sorry about that," Robert said as he resumed his place next to Chris.

"S-so Dude…who was that girl you were talking to?" Jackson asked as Chris watched Wyatt helping himself to Chris's food, but gave a little shrug when Chris look at him.

"That was my sister," Robert said just as Wyatt choked on the food, while Jackson looked around the table, surprised and shocked.

"You are kidding," Wyatt said with his mouthful of food as Robert gave him a funny look.

"No," Robert said as Wyatt looked at Jackson with a smirk.

"So where is she?" Chris asked as Jackson let out another strangled cry.

"She is coming," Jackson said looking at Wyatt as every one turned to find Robert sister coming towards them with a dude . "With her boyfriend."

"Er..No, that's my eldest brother," Robert said as Jackson looked at him before holding his hand to his chest.

"I so Love you," Jackson blurted out as every one in the table looked confused.

"What he means by that he has your back," Wyatt said as Jackson nodded just as the two came over.

"Guys this is my sister Sandy and my big brother James," Robert said as Jackson moved to make space for Sandy while James sat next to Robert, placing their food tray down.

"Hi, I m Jackson," Jackson said holding his hand out and almost moaning when Sandy shook his hand.

"This is Chris, my new friend," Robert said as he began to introduce every one on the table, by the order which they sat. " Finally this is his brother Wyatt Halliwell."

"Wyatt Halliwell," Sandy said looking at Wyatt.

"Ye,"

"The infamous Wyatt," James with as Wyatt chuckled.

"heard about me already huh," Wyatt said as James laughed.

"Ye, just caught couple of kids running around in the other side of the ground, saying that you are going to kill them for messing with your brother, so they are apparently planning to ditch this country and change their identities." at this the entire table roared with laughter.

"Those Idiots," Wyatt said as every one nodded.

"So James, you play football?" Tim asked as James nodded.

"Used to play in my old school," James said with a shrug. "I wanted to sigh up for this school's team, but had a talk with the coach, and he said, talk to the team captain about it, so I have to track him down, you guys have any idea where I can find him?."

"No sweat dude, he is sitting right in front of you," Tim said as James looked at Wyatt before looking at Tim.

"Wait, you are the captain." James asked as Wyatt nodded.

"We are after all wearing the letterman jacket James," Alan said with a shake of his head, before going back to his nods and crosses game with Jessica.

"How dumb did I sound?" James asked as Wyatt gave a little nod and shrugged it off.

"What side did you play in your previous team?" Wyatt asked as James shrugged.

"I Played quarterback in my last school." James said as Jackson looked at him since he is the quarterback in the team.

"Well drop by the field tomorrow morning, and we see how good you are," Wyatt said as James nodded.

"so what, James in one of the Jockie now?" Robert asked as Wyatt chuckled.

"Not quite," Wyatt said as Chris looked at him. "We see what happens tomorrow."

"Sandy, you so have to try out for the cheerleading," Jennifer said looking at Sandra, who was sipping her juice. "You have the body for it,"

"I agree with her," Said a voice as every one turned around to see Amber joining the cheerleaders.

"Guys this is Amber stevens," Jennifer said as Amber looked at James with a smile. "James is Sandy's brother and they just moved here."

"And he used to play quarterback for his last school." Jessica said sounding really shocked.

"Really," Amber said as James nodded.

--

"Wow, they seem to be having lots of fun over there," Mike said as Bianca glanced back to see Chris and others laughing. She also noticed two new people sitting with them.

"Who are the other two," Bianca asked, mostly to herself. She can see Jackson is drooling over the new girl, as Amber drooling over James.

"I think they are Roberts brother and sister," Tom said with a shrug. "You know come to think of it, that could've been us, if only we are still his friends."

"yea, I mean, he only lied to blend in like us," Wendy said with a shrug. "You saw what happened earlier, the moment the school bullies. THE SCHOOL BULLIES realised who Chris was, they were running for their life. I mean he lied to be normal and he even got beats for it."

"Oh please, his brother was clearly going along with it and I am sure none of the beatings are real, just planned, to trick us." Bianca said with a unconvincing tone.

"Why would he want to trick us?" Tom asked as Bianca asked.

"I don't know. There could be number of things." Bianca said as she saw Chris getting out of his seat and making his way towards them. "Oh god he is coming here." with that she turned her back as every one tried to look normal.

"Guys…" Chris called out as every one looked at him.

"Hey Chris," Wendy said as Chris smiled at her, while Mike and Tom gave him a little nod.

"You alright Wendy," Chris said as she nodded.

"Why don't you come and sit down," Tom said as Chris looked at Bianca.

"its alright, I think its best if I stand, I just wanted to have a word with Bianca." Chris said as Bianca slowly turned around to look at him. "Can I talk to you for a second please." However Bianca didn't move, she sat there looking into the emerald eyes, before finally deciding to hear the brunette witch out.

"You have five minutes," Bianca said as both of them walked away from the table. Chris can see the Jocks are looking at his way too as well as Bianca friends. Chris turned his attention back on Bianca, not knowing what to say.

"Bianca I am really sorry, I wish I told you who I was.."

"But you didn't,"

"I know, I am really sorry Bree, I really like you and I don't want this to break us up."

"I am sorry Chris, I like you too but that is not enough, without trust there is no relationship,"

"Just give me one more chance, I promise there wont be any more secrets between us," Chris said taking hold of Bianca's hand.

"I can't…I am not ready yet…I am sorry," Bianca said pulling her hand away in such force that her bracelet came off revealing a red mark on her wrist, who quickly hid it from the Halliwell, however Chris on the other hand caught sight of the red mark embedded on her wrist, which looked bit like a bird.

"What was that…" Chris asked as Bianca looked at him, beyond pissed for some reason.

"Nothing, just leave me alone," Bianca hissed, pushing Chris away before walking back to her table.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW: **Criminally Carmed, ParanoidbyChoice, Karenn, Pinkphoenix1985, Marcus1233, xcharmedgirl4evax, XD Ebony Mist XD, gold charmed, du1387, JadeAlmasy and Lizardmomma_

_**ANON Reviewers: **Broshka, Sarah and Anonymous**: Thanks guys for the review, Hope You guys enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Don't forget to REVIEW**_


	29. News Shock

**_Hey Guys, How You all Doing, Hope You All Enjoy this new Chapter. Huge Thanks to those who Reviewed. Remember the Faster you Guys Review, the Faster I Update. Feed my Review Gremlin since My Muse has been kicked out, I have to do with a Pixie and a Gremlin._**

_**Opening Credits: Special Guests:**_

_**Grams: **_Jennifer Rhodes

_**Patty Halliwell : **_Finola Hughes

--

Chris slowly dragged his feet back to the table as Wyatt figured, It didn't go so well with his girlfriend.

"Is everything alright?" Wyatt asked as Chris shrugged.

"I don't know to be honest," Chris said as he slumped himself next to Wyatt, who threw his hand around his shoulder.

"Do you want me to talk to her," Wyatt asked as Chris shook his head.

"No thanks," Chris said in a deflated tone, just as both boys heard their aunt calling them.

"Aunt Paige," Wyatt and Chris whispered before looking at each other. "We be right back." Wyatt shouted as both boys took off towards the building.

"To the toilet," Chris said running for the second floor toilet however half way through the empty corridor Wyatt dissolved in orbs. "Great," Chris said stopping to see if anyone saw that, before following his brother back to the Manor.

--

"No Piper, you are not doing that," Paige said as she followed her eldest sister into the attic, hot on heels.

"You watch me," Piper replied back with a snappy remark before making her way to the large trunk that sat in the corner, where she obtained five white candles. Just as two orbs filled the air as Chris and Wyatt materialized out of them.

"Where is the demon," Wyatt said creating an energy ball as Chris raised his hand to blow them up.

"Oh put that out," Paige said smacking Wyatt's hand away as the energy ball extinguished into smoke.

"What's the big emergency," Chris asked as Paige looked at them before looking towards Piper.

"Piper, you tell them." Paige said as Piper opened her mouth several times like a gold fish.

"I cant…" Piper said before continuing to light the candles before her.

"Okay what is going on here," Wyatt asked looking from one witch to another.

"Your mother is looking for…what exactly are you looking for?" Paige asked with her arms folded in her chest. "Disclosure….Pain….Humiliation….or…Murder?" However Piper held her finger up front before she started to chant a spell.

"hear these words, hear my cry, spirits from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."

At once gold lights appeared in the form of Grams.

"Piper darling…" Grams began but Piper cut her off.

"Grams, I was more like aiming for Mom." Piper said as Grams came out of the circle and became corporeal. With a smile she hugged her grandkids and grand daughters, while Piper fumed under her breath. "So you mind calling her." Piper said as Grams pulled away from their hug.

"Patty, why, what is going on," Grams said looking at the boys who shrugged as Paige shook her head.

"Grams, just do it," Piper snapped as Grams exhaled looking worried before waving her hand and at once Patty appeared in a solid form, like Grams.

"Mom…Girls, kids…what is going on?" Patty said looking at her kids. "Is everything alright."

"Kids downstairs now," Piper said firmly as both boys looked confused and clueless.

"But…"

"NOW." Piper barked as Paige orbed them out just as nearby vase exploded.

--

"So what is going on here?" Wyatt asked as he allowed himself to fall back into the comfy couch in the living room, while Chris followed his suit. However Chris sat on the edge of the couch, while Wyatt laid back, more relaxed while Paige paced in front of them. Just then grams voice came through, even though they cant quite make out what she was yelling about, they can tell that she was pretty pissed.

"Okay, you guys are not going to like this," Paige said looking from one boy to another. "I am not sure how you guys going to deal with it."

"Come on aunt Paige, I am sure we can handle it, spill it," Chris said as Paige sat down. "Why is mom so pissed and why did she summon grams and grandma."

"ok…Your grandpa came by earlier, he said he wanted to talk and……"

"Just say it already." Chris said rolling his eyes

"He has a son, now he is moved here and he wants us to get to know him just like he wants to know us." Paige said in a lighting speed before taking a breather to look at the kids.

As Paige suspected neither boys said a word, just looked at each other, then Chris spoke up. "How can you be sure, this isn't some demons trick to get to us,"

"More importantly…How…when?" Wyatt said looking lost and confused

"Some women he met back in the day at his business conference."

"But Grandpa would never do that."

"Yea exactly, Grandpa wouldn't do such thing, he wouldn't cheat on grandma," Wyatt said as he sat up, while Paige looked uneasy.

"I am sorry boys, that's what me and your mom thought, so we decided to make sure its not some story, a demon concocted to get to the family and it turns out to be legit."

"Wow, never figured Grandpa was that type of a guy," Wyatt said sounding half impressed and surprised.

"Wait, if Grandpa came by earlier to tell you guys this," Chris said sounding confused. "How can you guys check if the story is legit within few hours?"

"Yea…you see, your mom cast a spell." Paige said with a smile.

"Personal Gain," Wyatt chimed as Paige rolled her eyes.

"Who else knows about this?" Chris asked his aunt.

"Just me and your mother, we haven't told Phoebe yet," Paige said looking at her nephew who gave a understanding nod.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF BITCH," Grams voice roared causing the three witches to jump as they looked over to see her coming down with Piper and Patty. "HOW DARE HE CHEATS ON MY DAUGHTER, I AM GOING TO TURN HIM INTO A FROG, BETTER YET A SLIMY SLITHERING SNAKE."

"Mom…Mom…you are not thinking properly….Just take a…" Patty said trying to calm her mother, however the older witch was having none of it.

"PAIGE ORB ME TO HIM," Grams said looking at her grand daughter, who looked at her mother as Patty shook her head not to orb her. "NO…FINE, Boys help me out here,"

"Grams, why don't you calm down first," Wyatt said as Grams turned to look at her eldest great grandson.

"CALM DOWN, ME….Ohhh, you men are all the same," Grams shouted before heading for the front door. "When I find him, he Is dead and then I can deal with him in the after life." with that the Halliwell's heard the front door slam shut so hard as many in the room winced.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW: **Pinkphoenix1985, Xcharmedgirl4evax, Dreamgirl93, lizard momma, XD Ebony Mist XD, Karenn, JadeAlmasy, Elinka, Criminally Charmed, du1387, Paranoidbychoice, Goldacharmed._

_**Anon Reviewers: **Broshka, Payyless, Sarah and CharmMeManic: Thank Guys for the Review. _


	30. He said WHAT?

**_Hey guys, thanks to those who all reviewed, Hope you all Enjoy this._**

_**Opening Credits: **_

_**Starring in this Chapter:**_

_**Ms Flowers : Katherine Heigl**_

_**Senior: Jake McDorman**_

_**--**_

"Where did you guys disappeared off to," Jackson asked the moment he spotted the Halliwell's, however the two new incomer noticed the hand link between Sandy and Jackson.

"We had a family emergency." Chris said as others nodded.

"Did we miss anything?" Wyatt said looking from Jackson to Sandy, who lightly pecked him in his lips and walked off after shortly bidding every one goodbye.

"She is so perfect," Jackson breathed out as Robert and James approached him.

"Remember dude, you hurt our sister, then you are dead," James said with a firm pat on Jackson shoulder who smiled.

"I second that," Robert said as Jackson rolled his eyes.

"And I third that," Wyatt said just to see Jackson now looked little scared.

--

Chris Halliwell glanced towards the clock, he knew the clock hasn't moved forward from the past couple of seconds he checked the time, but that doesn't mean he cant check, after all, being stuck in double Biology with a substitute teacher as Ms Flowers, Chris wasn't having the time of his life. Its been half an hour since the lesson started, yet no one seem to understand what is going on, for possible reason could be cause Ms flowers seem to be missing Chemistry with Biology, as she is going on about atoms rather than frogs and livers.

Chris can see every one in the classroom is trying to look alert, interested and enthusiastic about learning, however they all seem to be failing miserably, after all Ms Flowers was reading it out from the book for them to listen, so they have nothing to do, but listen. Chris looked towards Bianca, who glanced at him, but when she saw him looking, she gave a disgusted look towards him before looking away.

Chris just rested his head on his desk, listening to the annoying chipper voice of Ms Flowers, when all of a sudden they all heard a loud bang, that disrupted the silence that surrounded them, causing every one to jump. Ms Flowers stopped reading and got up to check, the noise out, was just in time to open the door, allowing the entire class to see the sight of someone sliding across the corridor, at once every one knew there was a fight going on, but before Ms Flowers can do anything, the entire class rushed out to see what was going on.

Chris tip-toed over others who stood in front of him, to find at his right, the person who slid across the floor turned out to be one of the senior, looking bloody and bruised. And to his left and not to his surprised Wyatt walking down, looking beyond pissed off, like he was haunting a demon. Chris saw none of Wyatt's friends seem to stop him, as they all looked as if the senior deserves what's coming to him, even Ms flowers looked squeezy and terrified for some reason.

"Wyatt.." Ms Flower began but one cold look from Wyatt made her shrink away into the classroom.

Chris quickly pushed through and tried to pull Wyatt back. "Wyatt stop, back off," Chris said as Wyatt pushed him off, who stumbled back and fell on the floor. As Chris watched Wyatt walk towards the senior and pick him up by his throat.

"Wyatt no, let him go," Chris said quickly scrambling to his feet and rushing to the senior's side as every one's eyes was fixed upon the senior, Wyatt and Chris, since this seems very dangerous, Wyatt Halliwell never get involved in a fight unless its way too personal, even then he would forgive the person first time around, its mostly his friends who the school get to see having fights.

Wyatt on the other hand didn't show any sigh of listening to his brother as he punched the struggling Senior in his grip, who flew back, just as everything around him froze.

"Enough," Chris shouted as he moved his hand down to look at his pissed off brother. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me," Wyatt said looking towards the dude, who was inches away from meeting the ground. "If you know what he said about you and me, then you would want to kill him."

"What did he say?" Chris said as Wyatt looked uneasy. "Go on, tell me." Chris said just out the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw someone move, turning around, he saw, every one was frozen in time, none seem to move. Shaking his head, Chris turned his attention back to his brother.

Bianca on the other hand didn't dare move or blink, as she noticed that everything was frozen around her by the Young Halliwell power. Power to stop time is one of the most powerful power you can have, often demons and warlocks kill for this kind of power. She also noticed how Chris seems more of the pacifist while as Wyatt seem to beat anyone up who stands in his way, but then again Bianca guess being the twice blessed boosted his ego. However what happened next she didn't expect from Chris, especially the young Halliwell seem to have powers that often Witches don't have.

Wyatt on the other hand, leaned in to whisper in his ears, too embarrassed and disgusted to tell his own little brother, but then again he wanted to know, but the moment he finished saying what the senior said about them, he knew he did a bad thing.

"HE SAID WHAT," Chris shouted in anger as lighting bolts came out of his fingertips and began to wrap themselves around his arms. "LET ME FRY HIM." Chris hissed going for the frozen figure as Wyatt grabbed Chris's waist and swung him to the other side, away from the senior.

"LET ME GO, I M GOING TO INCINERATE HIS ASS," Chris shouted as the bulbs in the corridor came alive, flashed dangerously.

"Chris, calm down," Wyatt shouted knowing Chris is going to do more damage to his guy than him, since most of the times, Wyatt's beat may seem dangerous, but often don't cause long term effects, however Chris on the other hands, his beats leave mark, even after the person turned into a grandfather.

"I M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS TO BADLY, HE WONT LIVE TO TELL ANYONE WHAT HAPPENED."

"Chris, that's enough," Wyatt said trying to pull his brother back, as the lighting began to whiz out of control and just as the lighting started, they disappeared altogether. "I am sorry but I have no choice, I am not unbinding your powers till we get home."

"WHAT? You cant do that?" Chris hissed looking at his brother.

"Now calm down, I deal with him, got it " Wyatt said as Chris looked furious, yet sulking at the same time.

"Who needs powers," Chris said jumping for the senior as Wyatt caught him in the air and pulled him away.

"I will tell Mom," Wyatt said looking at Chris, who struggled to get free.

"So will I," Chris shouted sliding down under Wyatt before getting up to his feet to kick the senior in his face and his stomach, yet the frozen figure didn't move, well knowing that he wouldn't feel the pain until time starts again.

"CHRIS," Wyatt shouted using his unearthly voice, that always scare Chris, who jumped at this. "I said enough, let him go," Wyatt said dragging his brother away.

Bianca on the other hand nearly jumped at the sudden change of the Halliwell's Voice, she felt scared, in fear that they might figure out that she is not frozen.

"Whatever," Chris said just as everything around them unfroze, and to Wyatt's surprise Chris ran for senior and kicked him in the head.

"Chris," Wyatt quickly rushing to his brother, not knowing what to do, he grabbed his youngest and threw him over his shoulder.

"Consider this as your warning," Chris shouted at the dude who seem to look surprised at the sudden pain that began to shoot through out his body while others looked surprised at sudden change in Chris, who now seem like he is ready to jump the senior again.

"Lets go," Wyatt said leaving them, knowing where this is going to land him.

"Put me down…" Chris's shouted looking down at his brother before looking up at the senior who was getting up to his feet.

"Why don't you go and see if your mom is sleeping," Chris's voice said as the jocks turned around the corner, yet every one heard his voice. "with your brother you dicckh…" Chris's voice's ego disappeared at that point.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW: **_**_Lexi-Charmed, Criminally Charmed, Marcus1233, Drewmgirl93, lillie08, lizard momma, pinkphoenix1985, Paranoidbychoice, xcharmedgirl4evax, JadeAlmasy, Boycrazy30008, du1387, Broshka, Goldacharmed_**

**Anon Reviewers**: **_Sarah, Payyless, CharmMeManic_**


	31. Forget Yesterday We'll Make a Great Esca

**Alright Huge Apologizes to all my lovely readers, sorry I couldn't get around to update this fiction sooner. But here is the next installment. Don't hate me. **

**Chapter 31 - Forget Yesterday, We'll Make the Great Escape!**

_Previously on High School Sucks:_

_"Piper calm down," Leo said to his wife who was pure red from anger._

_"HOW CAN I? LEO, THEY EXPELLED HIM," Piper shouted pulling a clutch of her own hair in her fingers. "THE PARENTS OF THE KIDS WERE KIND ENOUGH NOT TO BRING IN THE LAW-SUIT; THEY THOUGHT EXPELLING HIM WAS ENOUGH."_

_"What? Chris…" Leo said looking at his son_

_**-------------**_

_Piper Halliwell finally managed to get a place for Chris at Wyatt's school_

_**-------------**_

_"So it's your first day here, huh?" Bianca asked him looking at the way he saw the building. "Don't worry you fit right in."_

_**--------------**_

_I hope you didn't tell anyone that I am your brother Wy," Chris said to his brother, looking at the twice blessed with his piercing emerald eyes. "Cause, remember the deal we had at home, you tell anyone and I go back to being troublemaker."_

**--------------**

_"Oh my god," Bianca said gulping as Chris looked at her with his eyebrows raised._

_"What's wrong?" Chris asked her, since it was his turn to ask her, because she was looking as if someone unleashed a mad dog upon them._

_"That's Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," Bianca said to Chris, she wouldn't be scared if it was anybody else, but he was a Halliwell and she was Phoenix and her mother warned about the Halliwell, the family of good witches, of course she was a good witch however her mother wasn't._

**-------------**

_"Well that's about it, he doesn't want his mates to know that he is my brother," Wyatt said finishing it in short sentence._

_"You are his brother?" said a voice causing all four to jump and look towards the door as they saw Bianca standing there looking shocked by her discovery._

**-------------**

_Anger taking best of Wyatt, he grabbed and punched the nearest guy knocking him out in one punch as every one stopped their cheering and booing, confused at what Wyatt was doing. Wyatt then turned and punched another one sending him crashing into a wall. Chris just stood there breathing hard, shocked at what Wyatt was doing to his mates, he was beating them up._

_"What the fuck is wrong with you?" shouted one of his mate who got off lightly with a bloody nose._

_"No one, touches my brother, you understand that," Wyatt hissed just as the bulbs in the room exploded causing every one to jump, Phoebe and Paige, just stood there shocked, but before Paige can take control Wyatt took control._

**---------------**

_Chris on the other hand caught sight of the red mark embedded on her wrist, which looked bit like a bird._

_"What was that…" Chris asked as Bianca looked at him._

**---------------**

_"ok…Your grandpa came by earlier, he said he wanted to talk and……"_

_"Just say it already." Chris said rolling his eyes_

_"He has a son, who has now moved to san Francisco and he wants us to get to know him just like he wants to know us." Paige said in a lighting speed before taking a breath to look at the kids. _

"_But Grandpa would never do that." _

_"Yea exactly, Grandpa wouldn't do such thing, he wouldn't cheat on grandma," Wyatt said as he sat up, while Paige looked uneasy._

**----------------**

"_I AM GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF BITCH," Grams voice roared causing the three witches to jump as they looked over to see her coming down with Piper and Patty. "HOW DARE HE CHEATS ON MY DAUGHTER, I AM GOING TO TURN HIM INTO A FROG, BETTER YET A SLIMY SLITHERING SNAKE."_

_"Mom…Mom…you are not thinking properly….Just take a…" Patty said trying to calm her mother, however the older witch was having none of it._

**------------**

_They all heard a loud bang. Ms Flowers stopped reading and got up to check, the noise out, was just in time to open the door, allowing the entire class to see the sight of someone sliding across the corridor, at once every one knew there was a fight going on, but before Ms Flowers can do anything, the entire class rushed out to see what was going on._

_Chris tip-toed over others who stood in front of him, to find at his right, the person who slid across the floor turned out to be one of the senior, looking bloody and bruised. And to his left and not to his surprise Wyatt walking down, looking beyond pissed off, like he was haunting a demon. Chris saw none of Wyatt's friends seem to stop him, as they all looked as if the senior deserves what's coming to him, even Ms flowers looked squeezy and terrified for some reason._

_"Wyatt.." Ms Flower began but one cold look from Wyatt made her shrink away into the classroom._

_Chris quickly pushed through and tried to pull Wyatt back. "Wyatt stop, back off," Chris said as Wyatt pushed him off, who stumbled back and fell on the floor. As Chris watched Wyatt walk towards the senior and pick him up by his throat._

_**---------------**_

_**B~~~K~~~~~**_

_**NOW~~**_

Wyatt folded his arms with a look that said: "I-Don't-give-a-damn-about-anything-so-you-can-do-whatever-you-want." In other words a simple careless look played on Wyatt's smooth features as he watched the fifty year old Principle with a raised eyebrow, while she starred back at him through her half-moon glasses.

"I am sorry Wyatt but I don't have any other choice but to call in your parents," Ms Dove said looking at the blonde kid before her, who simply shrugged.

Ms Dove shook her head in disappointment. Far as she can tell Wyatt Halliwell was a good kid, always looking out for others, even if his friends are troublesome, she knew she can count on him preventing them doing anything seriously dangerous to other kids. He was also an "A" star student, the captain of the school's football team and well behaved kid around adults. Not once has he been called into the principle office for causing trouble. So when he was sent to the her office, you can imagine Ms Dove reaction, she didn't know whether to be surprised that this was his first time, or she just spoken to his brother earlier on that very day or the fact that Wyatt is sitting before her, looking as if he couldn't give a crap about anything.

Just then knock interrupted Ms Dove's thoughts as Piper and Phoebe entered the room. Wyatt's eyes immediately went wide in horror as he caught sight of his pissed off mother and worried and nervous looking aunt. He simply glared at his middle aunt who mouthed 'I'm so Sorry'

"_Aunt Phoebe, I thought I just told you to come? Not to bring Mom." _Wyatt said sending his thoughts telepathically to his aunt, who looked guilty.

"_I'm so sorry honey, but your mom overhead me in the phone,_" Phoebe said thought back sending her empathy towards him, while Piper simply glared at her son before taking a seat in the middle, while Phoebe sat next to her on her right.

"_Great, Thank You so Much!"_ Wyatt thought and mumbled lightly as he saw caught a shadow on the other side of blurred window of the door, trying to look into the room.

"Mrs. Halliwell," Ms Dove said looking at Piper as Phoebe radiated the anger that seeped from her sister. Phoebe could tell Piper is holding everything in, including of what happened in the manor with their father. Phoebe only hoped that Piper wouldn't take it out on her nephew. "I believe you know the reason why I have called you in."

"Yes, my sister just filled me in," Piper said looking at Ms Dove, while Wyatt exchanged glance with Phoebe, who apologetically shrugged. Ms Dove also saw some major change in Wyatt's attitude, he looked more worried than before.

"You have to understand the situation I'm placed under right now," Ms Dove said looking at the Piper. After all, the sisters know the only reason Ms Dove shows more leniency towards the Halliwells is because Paige and her daughters.

The twins are best buds with Ms Dove's daughter, that's how she got to know the Halliwells in the first place, vise versa. Although Ms Dove was familiar with Paige and her daughters, she's still not familiar with the rest of the family except Paige's sisters, Phoebe and Piper.

"The boy, your son had fought with had to be send home after suffering bruises, cuts, a broken leg and a concussion. The boy's parents want to press charges against Wyatt here."

"What?" Phoebe said surprised. "It just a fight between two school kids, why are they involving their lawyers for?"

"Don't worry, I have spoken to the parents and convinced them not to press any charges, after all like you said it's a high school kids fight, but as a Principle, I cannot tolerate these kind of actions especially when your son is not giving me a any valid reasons for why he had fought with that boy in the first place."

Piper looked at Wyatt, who didn't meet her eyes, except he became more interested in his letter man jacket's zipper.

"Now I have choices," Ms Dove said looking at the sisters. "I can either suspend Wyatt for two weeks from school or suspend him from playing in the upcoming football match against the Beavers."

"What?" Wyatt shouted abruptly. "You can't do that." Wyatt said, figuring he has no chance of playing in the upcoming match either way, because if she chose not to suspend him from playing the match but still suspend him from school for two weeks, then he would miss the match anyway, due to the match being next weekend.

"I think, you'll find she can," Piper said to her eldest as Ms Dove studied the young man before her.

"You can't do that, I've trained so hard for the upcoming match," Wyatt said almost pleading with Ms Dove.

"I'm sorry Wyatt, but I don't have any other choice," Ms Dove said as Wyatt shook his head in disbelief.

"Of course you do, you are the principle." Wyatt said looking at the woman, anger trying to surface but his mother's warning look kept it at the bay. "Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt said turning to his aunt for help since obviously he is not going to get any backup from his mother.

"Now lets not be harsh here, I'm sure there are other punishment you can give him without suspending him from the match, like social work or something." Phoebe said looking at Ms Dove, who looked thoughtful.

"Yes, I'll do anything, please…." Wyatt said looking into Ms Dove's eyes.

Ms Dove saw the sincerity in the boy's eyes and she also knew he is one of the key players in the match and suspending him was like saying goodbye to the final's, but still she needs to implement the school's rules and regulations. She needs the kid to learn that their actions would not go without a consequences.

"I'm sorry, there are no other choice, two weeks or the game," Ms Dove said firmly looking at Piper, whose mind seems to be made up already. Phoebe and Wyatt can see that too and they all know what choice that was going to be.

* * *

"I cannot believe you would do that," Wyatt shouted as he slammed the front door open as the two charmed ones and Chris followed the twice blessed into the Manor. "Oh my god, have you got any idea, how hard I've trained for that match, huh, day and night, I've worked my butt off." Wyatt yelled as Chris looked half surprised and half amused at the sight before him. The twice blessed looking red like tomato and screaming like a helpless child, never in his wildest dreams he thought he would see this day.

"What exactly are you going to tell my team mates," Wyatt yelled however his yelling was drowned out by bangs and screams that emanated from inside the Manor, more specifically the Kitchen. Piper who was going to yell at her son to shut up, stopped to listen, even Wyatt stopped yelling to listen to the shouts.

"How dare you cheat on my daughter," Shouted the voice, followed by bangs. "All these time you go off in your damn business trip, you been going to sleep around."

"It happened once, and it happened when patty and I were separated. It's not like you were supportive of our marriage in the first place." Shouted the countering voice, just as Leo rushed out of the kitchen, ducking the objects that that flew past his head.

"What's happening inside?" Piper asked her husband, who swiftly walked over to his wife.

"Your father and Grams," Leo said as Phoebe heard more bangs.

"Don't you dare give me no reasons, you pathetic mortal. I should turn you into an ass you are." shouted Penny's voice.

"Oh yeah," Victor's voice shouted.

"We should do something before they kill each other," Phoebe said to her sister as Chris looked at his aunt.

"But isn't Grams already dead?" Chris asked just as Penny's cackled followed by a Donkey's screech. As the Halliwells watched, a Donkey ran out of the Kitchen into the dinning area, as objects flew out of the kitchen that's seems to be targeted for the donkey. The confused donkey ran into the sunroom.

"Oh my god, grams turned dad into a donkey," Phoebe said surprised as Penny came out, looking pretty pleased but she stopped for a brief second when she saw the rest of the family standing near the foyer, before carrying on as she made her way upstairs with a coy smile.

"Where is Mom?" Piper asked as Leo shrugged. The Donkey waddled in from the sunroom, screeching.

"Oh dad!" Phoebe said crouching down to calm the frightened beast. "Piper, do something."

"Wyatt, change your grandpa back." Piper said looking at her son, who raised his left eyebrow. "Don't give me that look young man and do as you are told."

"Hang on Grandpa, I'm gonna get you out of this mess," Wyatt said rubbing his palm before blowing into them as if he was cold, then with one glance at his parents, he waved his hand across the donkey. A ray of power shot out and engulfed the donkey and as they Halliwells watched, the donkey levitated into the air as orbs swirled every part of his body as he morphed back before slowly levitating back down.

"That was…" Victor began but he ended up finishing the sentence with a loud donkey screech.

"Nice Shrek affect," Chris chipped in to his brother who gave a nod, remembering the movie, where the donkey morphs back from being a horse. Victor cleared his throat and looked at his daughters and grandchildren.

"Well, I must get going; I'll see you girls tomorrow night at dinner." Victor said giving everyone a very awkward nod as he brushed past them and made his way to the door. However everyone's eyes widened when they saw what's dangling behind Victor's…..bum.

"Wyatt…" Phoebe and Leo whispered in chorused as Wyatt gave a nervous chuckle.

"I got it," Wyatt said flicking his index finger towards Victor, as ray of orbs whizzed out and hit dead spot on the dangling donkey tail, which disappeared, just as Victor crossed the threshold.

"Phew, that would've been one great story to tell." Chris said looking at his family as everyone shook their head with a glare. "What, just trying to ease the tension a bit, jeez." Chris shrugged with an eyeroll.

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. Once again thanks for those who reviewed and Sorry couldn't update this fic earlier on as I was busy trying to finish 'Wedding Crasher'**

I Would like to Thank all my Readers, Including the following Special Reviewers:

_ParanoidbyChoice, Marcus1233, Sarah, Elly16, Karenn, Brown-Eyed Angel1234, xCharmedgirl4evax, boycrazy30008, Criminally Charmed, Lizardmomma, Elinka, JadeAlmasy, Nighttime Writer, Adictd2life, Du1387, PayyLess, CharmMeManic, Laura-010, Lexi-Charmed, Pinkphoenix1985, Wyatt_Lover, Mrs Chris Halliwell, Legally-blonde 1991, goldacharmed, Broshka, I-Love-Trunks1, Lianne, AshleyMarieHalliwell, Sn0zb0z, SarahJames, Evil Sasuke Girl, SuperNaturalyCharming, Skyinthenightslove, Avi Halliwell, I heart those werewolves & Lauren. _

_**All my Readers, THANK YOU. Press that Review button and I Promise I update by this Friday… **_


	32. We Wont hear the word they say!

_**Chapter 32 : **__**We Wont hear a word they say!**_

Chris made his way up the stairs, he hasn't seen his brother since they got back from the school and since their mother placed an anti-orb spell around the place, no one can orb out, including the twice blessed witch. So what is he doing in his room, maybe he climbed out of the window….na, Wyatt doesn't do that unless its late night party and its only seven…Or maybe he watching his porn again! But then again he can't have, since Chris borrowed the CD without his knowledge, so how can he? Maybe he got another one, man those chicks are so damn hot….but what made Chris curious was the fact, why on earth Wyatt would watch porn in the first place, when he can have the real action any given time of the day. After all he got school full of willing girls who will do anything for him, from giving him a lap dance to blowjob, which includes his plastic girlfriend.

Chris reached the landing and marched straight to his brother's room, he opened it without knocking just to find, to his surprise Wyatt on his bed. He simply laid there gazing at his ceiling with both his arms tucked behind his head and his right leg thrown over his left knee, which swayed lightly. Chris glanced at the ceiling just to take a step back, since there was no ceiling, the entire thing was missing.

"What the…." Chris said looking at the open sky before him with an open mouth. "What did you do to the ceiling?" Chris asked his brother, who simply shrugged without a word. Chris knew Wyatt couldn't have blown the ceiling away, since it means blowing part of the attic away and it's a messy job, with the added trouble of having Great Grams upstairs with their grandma - and the sky looks too perfect, the shinning stars, the shooting stars….this leaves only one option - Wyatt enchanted the ceiling.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked from where he was standing, while studying his brother, who said nothing but exhale deeply before answering him.

"I'm cool, just leave me alone," Wyatt said, his eyes fixed upon the sky. Wyatt felt like crying but he knew he can't do that cause what is he? Twelve? No! he is damn eighteen and guys don't cry….but he trained so hard for the match and to think that he cant take part in the upcoming match only made him feel as if he was cheated, scammed, tricked, fooled, deceived…whatever word you could think of.

He felt like throwing a tantrum, he felt like screaming from top of his lungs, to scream: why can't he play? After all he is an adult If he wants to play surely no one can stop him….but he knew that's not the truth. All those days he pushed himself to his limits was all for nothing. Why can't they understand him? Chris sensed the trouble in his brother as he slowly sat down next to him.

"It's not end of the world, you know," Chris said as he laid on the bed next to his brother gazing up at the stars. "So what? You miss this game, there be plenty more."

"You don't understand Chris," Wyatt said glancing at his younger brother, who looked at him with his piercing emerald eyes. "You have no idea how hard I have worked for this, it will be like if mom stops you from playing baseball, what would you do?"

"I…I…" Chris started but he realized what Wyatt was saying. To Chris, baseball is pretty much same as football to Wyatt. If it's taken away Chris knows he'll blow the roof not and he wasn't speaking metaphorically either.

----------------

In the living room, the charmed ones and Leo have gathered there. The new information and an addition to the family really did throw the sisters off. But it was kind of interesting to know that they have a brother, well half-brother. At least now they would have a real young brother to boss around, rather bossing Leo around.

"So what do you think we should do?" Paige asked her eldest sisters; well the question was mostly directed at Piper since she was the one who's being resentful to this idea of inviting this new family member into their lives.

Piper watched her sisters, she can tell both of them already accepted this unknown guy as their brother, despite the fact they don't know anything about him other than he is their dad's son. Even though Magic showed them there were no tricks, no demon behind this, somehow Piper just couldn't bring herself to accept this person in their lives. She figured it's mostly the fact that he is a mortal, where as they - well magical beings with demons on their back 24/7 - are witches; she can't risk bringing him into this family and make him another target for the demons to get to the charmed ones. Although she wishes she can do what she wants, she knows she can't do that, well not in this matter anyway, not especially after their mother asked them to invite his family over for dinner.

"What can we do?" Piper said looking at her sisters. "We gave mom our word that we will invite him over for dinner, so that's what we will do."

"Great," Phoebe said shouting little more than she intended. "I mean…who will make the phone call?"

"Wait, first what we going to say?" Paige said to her sisters. "We can't just phone up and say, hey there brother care to come over for dinner, we're you half sisters that your dad had with his long term wife."

"Yeah, you're kind of right.…" Phoebe said looking at her sister, who gave a little nod.

"Well, you guys don't have to," Leo said to the sisters, who all looked at the ex-whitelighter. "Victor already told his son, that's part of the reason why Lewis moved with his family to San Francisco."

"Lewis?" Piper said looking at her husband.

"That's your brother's name," Leo said as he noticed the sister's chocolate brown eyes burn into his skin.

"Since when have you been buddy, buddy with Lewis?" Paige asked her brother-in-law with a sly smile.

"When I was having a conversation with Victor, he told me about Lewis, that's all." Leo said looking at his wife, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow and questionable look "I have nothing to do with this. Did you hear that, I think Chris just called me, I'll be right back." with that Leo ran out of the room. When he had powers Leo often Orbs out, doing the disappearing act on the girls when the situation gets sticky between him and Piper but now he is a mortal, he runs out like a little…..

"Chicken," Piper called out after her husband, before turning towards her sisters. "How you going to invite him, is your business, I'm just going to cook." with that comment Piper turned on her heels and disappeared through the sunroom door.

"Alright…." Phoebe said looking at her sister, after a moment of silence as they both heard Piper slam and break things in the kitchen. Phoebe's eyes slowly travelled to her sister, who also looked at her.

"I'll call him," Both of them chorused together. "I said it first."

"No, you didn't," Paige snapped back at her sister, who looked shocked.

"I'm the eldest, so I get to call our brother," Phoebe replied back as Paige folded her arms and shook her head.

"No, but I can relate with his situation in the family, so it's only fair I get to call him,"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way! - Rock, paper or scissors?" Paige asked her sister, who opened her mouth to reply but clamed it shut before nodding.

"Sure," Phoebe said as both girls took their hands back.

"On three - 1, 2, 3 -" Paige said as both sisters held out their arms out, Phoebe held her two fingers out, Paige held an open palm.

"Ha, ha, scissors cut paper," Phoebe said as Paige shook her head.

"You cheated," Paige hissed back as Phoebe mimicked her. "Hey!"

"Of course not, how can I cheat?" Phoebe asked with a sly smile.

"One more try," Paige said as Phoebe rolled her eyes. "What too scared, you might lose/"

"Of course not, come on let's go!" Phoebe said blowing into her palms before rubbing them together.

"1, 2, 3 -," Paige said as she concentrated on Phoebe, before holding out of her hand with her palm open, just as Phoebe stuck her hand out, with her fist clamped in. "Ha, ha, paper covers rock."

"You cheated," Phoebe protested as Paige raised her eyebrow.

"Why because I was thinking scissors?" Paige said folding her arms as Phoebe looked at her sheepishly. "See, you were using your empathy power on me. Cheater!"

"Why are you guys arguing?" Melinda voice interrupted their argument, just as the young witch came into the living room.

"Nothing, it just your aunt Phoebe here is a cheater!" Paige called out as she grabbed the phone from the coffee table.

"No, I'm not," Phoebe said meekly as she propped herself down on the couch, while Paige stopped to think. "I think we should've had this argument after we got his number." Phoebe said as Paige nodded, looking defeated.

* * *

Bianca the Phoenix witch paced her room, with millions of thoughts running through her head. The amount of power the young witch displayed today at school was shocking. Although the new revelation was interesting, she has no idea what to do….maybe she should inform her mother about Chris…but what good will that do? Her mother strictly forbidden her from going anywhere near the Halliwells, so is it wise to tell her that her boyfriend was an Halliwell all along….No, she doesn't think so!

Just then a thought occurred to Bianca…Maybe she just should sit this one out and watch. That seemed like a perfect idea, after all Chris is not going to find out who she is and he is a good guy and a Halliwell. Every one knows Halliwells are the source of good Magic, well everyone except the mortals, so why should she be afraid of good, when she is a good witch herself. Indeed, that is preciously why Bianca decided to get back with the young Halliwell again.

"Bianca…." A voice called startling the young phoenix witch, as Bianca looked up to find her mother, standing by her doorway, looking very concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course," Bianca said with a smile as her mother mirrored the smile, yet Bianca saw a flicker of doubt flash across her mother's eyes.

"Good night Sweetie," She said switching off the room light as she watched her daughter get into the bed.

"Good night mom." Bianca replied pulling her covers to her chin, before switching the table light off, plunging the room into darkness, with that Helen closed the door behind her. Although it seemed like her mother walked away, she can still sense and tell her mother was short distance away from her room, listening carefully to understand what her daughter is up to, but the young phoenix couldn't care less, as she closed her eyes and went to sleep, thinking about what tomorrow has in store for her.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW Guys, Sorry I did say I'll update before Friday but sorry about that, but it's only three day delay. :D Hope You all enjoyed this Chapter. **_

_**Once again **__**Special**__** Thanks to all my Readers: **__Wesdrewlover, AshleyMarieHalliwell, Phil, I heart those werewolves, girlwithattitude, I love this, Skyinthenightslove, PapiEsteven, Elly16, Paranoidbychoice, faithfulLover01, I-Love-Trunks1, Avi Halliwell, Charmedxoxo, Lianne, Boycrazy30008, Karenn, Sucker4WynChris & Sad Person. _

_**Thanks Once again, you all know what to do. Press that button. Once again reminder – this is not a slash fic, normal highschool teen fic. **_


End file.
